


Spirk Drabbles

by prettyspaceprnce



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Acceptance, Adoption, Affection, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Angst, Biting, Blindness, Boys In Love, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Cop AU, Cop!Spock, Cotton Candy (Food), Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dinner, Dinner Party, Double Date, Drabbles, Drunk Spock (Star Trek), Emotional Hurt, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Feelings, Female James T. Kirk, Female Spock, Ferris Wheels, Field Trip, First Dates, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Foul Language, Gay, Gen, Gryffindor, Guilt, Guns, Gunshot Wounds, Hotels, Hugging, I Love You, Inside Out (2015) References, Kisses, Love, Love Bites, Love Confessions, Love Maybe?, Love at First Sight, M/M, Magic, Marriage Proposal, Married Couple, Married Spirk, Motorcycles, Music, Nicknames, Original Character(s), POV First Person, POV Third Person, Pampering, Pet Names, Pizza, Public Display of Affection, Quidditch, Rain, Ravenclaw, Rivalry, Sharing a Bed, Slurring, Soap Opera, Storytime, Substitute Teacher, Sunsets, Sweet, Teacher James T. Kirk, Teacher Spock (Star Trek), Teacher/Teacher, Temporary Blindness, These Idiots, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Triple Date, blind!spock, christians got to space, cold spock, colored feelings, cop spock, crop tops, dancer!spock, dinner date, drunk speak, first date kind of, foodporn, im gay, insinuated sex, jesus there are so many little stories i dont know how to tag everything, lots of blood, magician kirk, painting nails, rainy day, revealing relationship, shameless flirting, singer!spock, soft sweet love, spirk, spirk drabbles, these boys are gay, they got caught, transgender son, warm hugs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 21:58:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 40
Words: 51,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11067960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyspaceprnce/pseuds/prettyspaceprnce
Summary: I am literally just copying and pasting my writing from my account on Wattpad @prettyspaceprnce and theswe are my Spirk Drabbles!





	1. Foreign Affairs

**Author's Note:**

> I actually changed a few things after copying and pasting this one. Only about three things, punctuation, and accidental change in POV, but I fixed it so we're Gucci.

"You ready, Bones?" I asked punching his shoulder excitedly. I popped another Hershey's kiss in my mouth with a smile.

"As I'll ever be." He groaned following me to the transporter room. "Would you stop eating those!" He yelled slapping the chocolate out of my hand. "They'll think you're and addict." He groaned. I winked at him and popped another one in my mouth.

"Come on Bones! It'll be fun! We get to meet Vulcans!" I said with a bright smile.

"We get to see em all the time at Star Fleet." He grumbled.

"Well I know that." I rolled my eyes. "But we're gonna be on their planet!" I said with a smile. "We're gonna meet the ambassador!" I said shaking his shoulder a bit. "You've got to be at least a little bit excited." I saw with a sigh.

"Foreign planets mean foreign diseases!" McCoy said staring at me with regret.

"We've already had all of our vaccines!" I said with a smile. McCoy just swatted him hand at me and rolled his eyes. "Really though, you ready?" I asked seriously.

"Yeah." He grumbled out.

"Wanna hold my hand?" I asked batting my eyelashes.

"Would you make fun of me if I said yes?" McCoy asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'd be sad if you said no." I smiled reaching out for him.

"Is the landing party ready?" Scotty asked at the transporter. I looked around to check if everyone was there. Bones, Translator, two red shirts and me.

"We're all set. Energize! Mr. Scott." I smiled as I heard the machine start up. We're going to Vulcan! I popped one more chocolate in my mouth as we faded. I was still grinning like an idiot as we beamed down to the planet's surface. We were met by 4 of what I assumed were guards. We were checked for weapons and sent on our way.

"Jim is it just me, or is it way too hot here?" Bones asked airing out his shirt.

"It's the climate Bones, and we've been through worse." I said elbowing him with a smile. We followed the two guards in front of us. They led us into a city. This place was nothing like Earth.

Everyone was so, so professional. It was kinda gross. No one was laughing or crying or gossiping. It was so empty. But everyone definitely had one thing in common. Their internalized superiority to humans. I could feel the judgement. It was like they thought we were some sort of under evolved species because we had emotions. Like we were less than them because we could feel. It was pissing me off.

"Hey Bones, how much research did you do on the Vulcan customs?" I asked quietly.

"Enough to know that you can't just shake the ambassador's hand." He said with a laugh. "Bow or something." Damn this guy must be important. You aren't even allowed to shake his hand.

"Well I'm just gonna be following your lead on this one then." I said with a quiet laugh. That earned me a sharp elbow to the gut and a glare.

"Welcome to ambassador Sarek's temple." A young Vulcan woman welcomed. "Sarek himself is away discussing a peace treaty. He sends his apologies as well as gratitude for your arrival." The woman said plainly. "You will be meeting with the ambassador's son who is here on his behalf." She said leading us inside the temple. Two ginormous doors opened to a large room where two people were visible. A man and a woman, the woman looked older and she had a smile on her face, a human? She was smiling and fixing the Vulcan man's hair and clothes. He was pushing back at first but he gave in and just let her adjust everything. She must have told him we were here because he promptly turned to us as she spoke. We met in the center of the room.

"I am Amanda, wife of ambassador Sarek and mother of our son, Spock." She said motioning who I assumed was Spock. Oh she was his mom? That means he's half human! What????

"Greetings Amanda, Spock, I am James T. Kirk captain of the Starship Enterprise. It is my pleasure and honor to meet you." Amanda reached her hand out which I took shaking it gratefully. Spock stared in horror as his mother did this. I reached my hand out to do the same for Spock, he looked down at my hand in disbelief. He looked back to Amanda as if looking for approval, she nodded and gave two thumbs up.

"As it is an honor to meet you, Captain Kirk." He said taking my hand reluctantly. I shook it and he stared in shock as I let go. Bones just bowed, along with the rest of the landing party. "Is that custom practiced regularly by humans?" He asked, I assumed he was referring to the handshake.

"Shaking hands? It's a professional greeting, used among people first meeting or people working in a business setting." I smiled in a bit of confusion as he took a step back.

"Fascinating." He said simply as he studied me. Amanda was giggling beside him which made me smile.

"Godammit Jim!" Bones muttered beside me. I just smiled not knowing why Bones was so mad.

"Spock, humans physically interact differently than most Vulcans do-" she started with a smile on her face.

"I am aware of this mother, and I thank you for your concern." He said flatly. "We were well aware of you coming to visit our planet but we hadn't been informed of the occasion." Spock said turning to us.

"There is no real occasion, sir." I said trying to explain myself. "We will be here on a short shore leave to help my crew relax but that's just a benefit." I smiled at him to which he just raised an eyebrow. Okay wow, fuck you too buddy. "The federation just thought it necessary for us to make some, practice missions to planets we already know of because an immediate journey into uncharted deep space without certainty the ship is capable of making long journeys without stops would be..." I paused for a bit, searching my mind for the right word.

"Illogical?" Spock asked.

"Yes, it would be illogical." I said with a smile.

"Captain, if I may ask, do you use this 'hand shake' as a farewell also?" Spock asked moving a bit closer.

"On certain occasions we do, Mr. Spock." I said taking a small step forward. I was looking up at him now, we were barely a foot apart.

"Well I must bid you farewell, I have certain duties that must be attended to." He said not breaking eye contact with me. "I will share with you the equivalent to your 'handshake' on this planet." He closed the distance between us and I let out a small nervous laugh. Vulcans are really intense so I hope he's not about to punch me or something. He locked his eyes on mine and grabbed the back of my head tilting my face up towards his. He must have seen the fear and confusion in my eyes because he twitched an eyebrow up and I could almost feel him thinking 'fascinating'.

He leaned down and crashed his lips into mine dipping me. My eyes widened in surprise before I snapped them shut letting him kiss me. I balled my hands up into fists curling them up into the collar of his fancy robes. Clinging onto him like a life line. I obviously kissed back because how many people can say they've kissed a Vulcan. Me. I can. Bones cleared his throat behind me so I pulled away from Spock. Damn. That was hot. I took a step back, a bit dazed from what just happened.

"Alright that's enough of that." Bones said grabbing me by the shoulder and pulling me backwards. "Where will we be staying for or shore leave?" Bones asked, question directed towards Amanda.

"If you'll just follow me." She said with a smile as she lead us to a small village which seemed to be vacant, but reserved for guests.

"Alright," I smiled clapping my hands together. "We'll set up here and beam the crew down a few at a time." I said with a smile. The crew was beamed down slowly in small groups, there were no less than 5 people aboard the Enterprise at a time.

"What do you say to some exploring?" I asked Bones with a smile.

"No." He said simply.

"Come on Bo-"

"No." He said as if glaring into my soul.

"Ok, got it, message received. I'll do some exploring and you can keep an eye on the crew." I said smiling brightly. I walked along the dirt road to one of the only places with plants and water. I sat down on the grass and watched as the small stream flowed past.

"Captain James T. Kirk." Someone said from behind me. I stood up immediately and turned around.

"Mr. Spock." I greeted in surprise. "Care to join me?" I asked motioning my hand towards a patch of grass right next to me. He simply nodded and stood parallel to me.

"Do you wish to speak with me?" He asked straightening his back more somehow.

"Um uh kind of?" I said honestly. "About earlier, when uh when you, well we." I paused for a moment searching for the right words. He only raised an eyebrow at me. "When you kissed me." I finished.

"To use the human phrase 'you started it'." He said simply.

"Wait, time out, hold up, I started it?" I asked in shock. "I started it? You kissed me, buddy. Not the other way around." I said raising my hands in defense.

"Captain Kirk, Human and Vulcan cultures differ dramatically, especially in terms of physical contact and affection." Spock said in the same tone as he had spoken in since the 20 minutes I've known him.

I knitted my eyebrows together in confusion. "I shook your hand." I said plainly.

"May I demonstrate the similarities between a Vulcan kiss and a handshake?" He asked politely. I nodded in reply. "This is your handshake." He took my hand and shook it firmly. "This is how we kiss." He pulled out his pointer finger and middle finger like a closed peace sign. I did the same with my hand, assuming I was to copy him. He pressed to tops of his fingers to mine and then he rubbed them gently along the back of my hand. I shivered and looked up into his eyes. Wtf why did I shiver it's always like 80 degrees out here?!

"I-I get where there would be a mistake." I whispered in sudden loss of breath. "Wait so you move your hand like this?" I asked copying his movements but slower and I rolled my fingers along the sling as I slid my hand down. His pupils dilated and he was on me in seconds. "May I re-demonstrate the human kiss?" I asked almost hopefully. "Though you seem to have the hang of it, it's always good the practice." I said leaning into him.

"Continuing this would be," Spock paused searching for words.

"Illogical?" I asked with a smile.

"Yes, it would be illogical." He replied straightening up again.

"Well maybe I'm illogical." I said slyly moving my arms so they were around his shoulders. He stood still and I rolled my eyes letting out an exasperated sigh. "Kiss me again?" I sighed realizing he was completely oblivious to the fact that I wanted to suck on the entire inside of his mouth. "Please?" It was quiet and hopeful. Spock complied.

"Godammit Jim!" Was yelled from behind me. I just stuck my middle finger up in response, not breaking the kiss.

God, Spock was hot.


	2. VIVA LA PLUTO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is based off of that Viva La Pluto post on tumblr! Except it's gay... and Spirk!

Elementary school:  
"Pluto is to a planet!" A 5 year old Jim yelled across the table at young Spock.

"It is clearly stated that Pluto is not a planet in this solar system." Spock replied calmly.

"Your FACE isn't a planet in the solar system!" Jim quickly replied.

Spock paused. "While that is correct, I fail to see how-" he was interrupted by a crumpled piece of paper hitting him in to face.

"You're a butt face and a meany!" Jim yelled wiping his nose on his sleeve.

"Alright you two. This is the third time I've caught you arguing this week." Their teacher knelt down next to them. "Am I gonna have to move you two from green to yellow on that stoplight over there?" She asked with a frown. They both rapidly shook their heads. "Good. So you two are gonna say sorry?" They nodded.

"Sorry Spock." Jim grumbled, kicking the floor.

"You are forgiven James." Spock said simply.

"Now Spock aren't you going to apologize?" The woman asked politely.

"No."

"Spock! Why not? That is not very nice of you." She frowned.

"Vulcans do not lie." Spock said simply.

"Oh lord, okay, Spock you're gonna need to apologize Jim or you're gonna have to sit in time out." She tried to reason.

"Kirk, I am sorry that you are unable to handle the truth-"

"Spock. That's not a good apology at all."

"I am not sorry for what I have said, but an apology is necessary so I am sorry for the fact that he was offended by the truth." Spock finished.

"Alright that's good enough, both of you run along now. Go play with your friends." She said shooing them away with a sigh.

 

Middle school:  
"LONG LIVE PLUTO!" Jim yelled, throwing the first punch.

"Pluto is not a planet!" Spock argued pushing him off with ease.

"You're not a planet!" Jim yelled tackling Spock into the grass.

Spock threw him off within seconds. "Neither are you, nor is Pluto!" Spock grunted.

"Pluto is a planet you jerk!" Jim was trying to hit Spock anywhere he could. "Fight me, you coward!" He yelled landing a hard punch to Spock's mouth.

Spock touched his lip and pulled his finger back to see. He was bleeding. The green liquid dropped from his lip and his eye lit up with rage. "I'm bleeding." Spock whispered mostly to himself.

"That's right. I hit you. Get angry. Fight me!" Jim was hopping from side to side like a boxer in the ring. Spock didn't move. "What? You too scared?" Jim mocked. "Come on Spock." He said his name like it was some kind of curse. "Hit me."

"I fail to see how-"

"Come on just hit me."

"if you insist."  
~~  
"Look at you two! Covered in blood and for what?! An argument about a planet!"

"To use the human phrase, he started it." Spock said in a bored tone.

"Well it takes two to tango Mr. Spock." The principal sat back at his desk. "Detention, both of you."

"Thanks a lot Spock."

 

High school:  
"VIVA LA PLUTO FUCK YOU!" Jim yelled out. Spock sighed as he heard the voice from behind him. He turned around to see Jim jogging towards him.

"In the 12 years we've been arguing about this you still haven't realized that your emotions have no effect towards the classification of Pluto?" Spock said staring at Jim in absolute disbelief.

"Pluto is a Planet and I don't know what you have against it!" Jim yelled jabbing Spock in the chest.

"I have nothing against Pluto. I have simply stated the fact that it is not a planet." Spock folded his hands behind his back as he looked down at Jim.

"Why isn't Pluto a planet, huh? You- you think he's not big enough? What you think just cause something's small it can't be classified like everything else?" Jim was shoving him now. Spock stood still now, the next shove doing nothing.

"James do you feel that you have a personal connection to Pluto? That my calling it not a planet is in someway an insult to you?" Spock was leaning closer now. Analyzing Jim's change in facial expression. "If it will make you feel better I can truthfully say Pluto is an adequate planet as any and I see no reason for it to be declassified as a planet." Spock said honestly.

"That's as close as I'm getting to a viva la Pluto so I'll take it." Kirk smiled grabbing Spock's hand and shaking it. Spock blushed bright green.  
~~  
"That was not a kiss!" Jim yelled. "It was a handshake for crying out loud!"

"James, on my planet that is just as much of a kiss as the kiss of mouth." Spock said with an eye roll.

~Fin~


	3. Sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is pretty emotional Y'all. Spocko and JimJim get stranded on a planet and Jimmy boy gets hurt! Shit happens! Read and find out!! Or don't and you'll never know!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't kidding when I said it was emotional, so get your suffering boots on because you don't want these pain puddles getting your socks wet!!

"Hey, baby look at me." Kirk spoke in a low cracked whisper. "Sweetheart please just look into my eyes." He begged almost silently. "I love you." He said grunting as Spock applied more pressure to his wound.

"I love you as well." Spock replied immediately. Spock looked down into Kirk's eyes and they seemed, duller. They were no longer sparking with new excitement for the universe and what it held. They seemed to shine though, maybe they were glowing under the pail moonlight, maybe it was because of the tears that had yet the flow down his bloody and bruised cheeks. Spock looked across the vast emptiness where they were stranded.

"Captain-" Spock started then paused. "Jim, I am not a medical professional, I-I cannot-" Spock was cut of by Jim's warm calloused hand on his cheek. He relaxed into the touch.

"Spock." He breathed out. "It's okay." He said quietly.

"It is most definitely not-" Jim cut him off again.

"Sweetheart." He was fighting through the pain. "Sing to me?" He asked softly. Spock was about to object but Jim began again. "Please?"

"You are my sunshine," he started softly. "My only sunshine." He began to slowly pet Jim's hair. "You make me happy, when sky's are grey." His voice almost sounded pained as he continued to quietly sing. "You'll never know dear," he paused to stare deeply into his Captain's eyes. "How much I love you. Please do not take my sunshine away." He swallowed as he finished the last line.

"Spock." Kirk's voice sounded worried.

"Jim." Spock's voice instantly shared Kirk's concern.

"Spock," Kirk cringed in pain. "I want you to know I love you." Tears filled his beautiful shining blue eyes.

"I know, I know." Spock held him closer. "I love you too, I love you so much." He stared into the watering eyes, the deep abyss of his irises that imitated an ocean as the tears struggled to stay from slipping from his eyelids. Spock pulled out his communicator for what felt like the millionth time. "Spock to Enterprise. Spock to Enterprise. Do you read me?" He almost cried into the communicator. "Please." He whispered into the communicator.

"This is Captain Sulu, Mr. Spock can you hear me?" He heard fuzzily through the comm.

"Yes." He breathed out in relief. "I can hear you." He held Jim closer, pressing his lips softly against the bloodied and dirtied blonde hair. "Please beam us up, the Captain has been injured. He is in critical condition and it us necessary that we are beamed up as soon as possible." Spock said regaining his calm. "He has suffered from massive blood loss and is loosing consciousness." Spock said snapping a finger in front of Jim's face.

Spock held his dear Captain close and forced feelings of strength and hope into his mind. "Please stay awake." He whispered. "For me, please?" He begged staring into Jim's clear blue eyes that seemed to capture the highest icy mountain peaks and the lowest depths of the ocean all at once. "Wani ra yana ro aisha, T'hyla Wani ra yana ro aisha." He whispered pressing his lips to Jim's hand which he held tightly in his own.

The golden specks of light formed around them, streaking into glowing lines that carried them to the ship. The tear streaks were visible on his face, you wouldn't have even known he had cried if the tears hadn't stained his cheeks leaving those thin lines to be the only visible areas of his face not covered in dirt or blood.

"Mr. Spock!" Scotty's familiar voice filled the room. "What in gods name happened to ye?!" Scotty's voice was loud, his tone urgent.

Spock stood, Jim's unconscious almost lifeless body laying in his arms. Spock ran, he did not once stop. He cradled Jim's body close to his chest and whispered a prayer to Surak no matter how illogical it seemed. He sprinted into the med bay and he lay Jim on the bed, not once looking away from him, not once letting go of his hand.

Jim's grip was weak but he held Spock's hand, Spock felt the loose, weak grip. Until he didn't.

"Doctor!" The shout could be heard throughout the entire ship. "I can't feel him anymore. Doctor he needs you please!" He cried out holding Jim's lifeless hand.  
~~~  
1 week later  
The nights were the hardest.   
It didn't make any sense considering it always looked like night outside when you were surrounded by stars but they were. Spock slept alone, on the nights he actually slept.

"Get some rest Spock." McCoy would say. "It's what Jim would want." He would add with a shoulder pat. Spock knew this was supposed to be comforting but every time he was pushed into his room he was filled with rage. After the first three days he started sleeping in Jim's room. It felt right, safe.   
Week 2  
Alive. It was a whisper in the back of Spock's mind that woke him up. He immediately dressed and ran down to med bay. It was 0200 hours. He dove through the door and fell to his knees. He quietly moved to Jim's bed and held his hand. Nothing. There was no movement to hold him no weak grip, only a steady pulse to show Jim was alive. But he was alive and that was all Spock needed. He kissed his hand and held the palm against his heart which made it look like he was holding Jim's hand against his stomach. He began rinsing to him again, like he had  
When they were lost on that desert planet. It reminded him of home, but it was nothing like his home. Home was where he was safe. Home was where Jim was safe.

McCoy walked in to see him clutching Jim's hand in between his as he kissed it.

"When do you think he'll wake up?" Spock asked in almost a whisper.

"Spock, you know I can't answer that." McCoy breathed out as sigh. He looked down at the Vulcan eyes glistening with tears and sighed again taking the seat next to Spock. "It depends." Was all he could manage to say.

Spock nodded continuing to hold his hand. He remembered the day, how Jim had asked him to sing for him. He smiled softly at Jim's relaxed sleeping face. "You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy, when sky's are grey, you'll never know dear how much I-" Spock swallowed down the lump in his throat and moved a hand to pet the sleeping man's hair. "How much I love you, please do not take my sunshine away." Spock felt the tears sting his eyes as they welled up in realization of how much this man means to him. It had been 2 weeks. He had missed Jim so much.

"Come on Spock, time for you to get some rest." McCoy said laying a hand on his back. Spock sat silently. "Come on big guy." McCoy said lifting him from the seat. McCoy took Spock to Jim's room, no words were exchanged only a quiet nod and a pat on  
The shoulder.

Spock curled up in Jim's bed, hugging the pillow to his chest. It still smelled like Jim. He curled his body around the soft pillow and drifted off to sleep.

"Spock." The voice was quiet but demanding. "Spock!" There was a hand shaking him now. "He's awake." Spock sat up immediately, feeling dizzy from the sudden movement. Spock showered, threw on some clean clothes, shaved, and sprinted to the med bay. He ran to Jim's bed side and silently sat down in the chair next to him. He hesitantly reached out for Jim's hand to hold it in his own. He felt a light squeeze back.

Jim turned to face Spock who was at the brink of tears. Spock smiled and uttered two words.

"Morning, sunshine."


	4. Drunk?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spock! Chocolates? What could possibly go wrong!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna be switching the order up so things make more sense! I wrote a prequel to this much later in my drabbles but I'm gonna publish them at different times so everything coordinates better.

Jim's POV:  
"Spock, you doing okay there buddy?" I asked pressing the back of my hand to Spock's forehead as he giggled like a maniac. I hadn't seen Spock have a drink all night, there was no way he was drunk. He had just stood in the corner eating chocolate all night. "Spock can you hear me?" I asked waving a hand in front of his face. I pulled out my communicator and called Bones.

"Jim what did you do?" His voice sounded tired.

"Nothing I didn't do anything!" I yelled. "Hey in an unrelated situation what would happen in Spock had chocolate?" I asked trying to hold Spock's body up.

"Oh you'd really have a sticky situation then." He laughed.

"Bones." I started.

"We've got alcohol, Vulcans have chocolate."

"Oh wow ok uh-" Spock started trying to whisper something in my ear. "I'm gonna have to call you back." I said hanging up.

"Juh-juhehehihihiiihhuhegahagagak." Spock tried to speak, bursting into a fit of giggles. "Jim." He finally said covering his mouth to prevent the escape of anymore giggles.

"Spock." I replied with a smile as he leaned further into me.

"Where are we going?" He asked as another fit of giggles bubbled out.

"Well I'm taking you home." I said quietly with a smile. He giggled a little more at that. "How about we go to my house, it's a lot closer." I suggested. He just giggled some more. "Spock do you want me to bring you to your house or do you wanna come home with me to my house?" I asked. He turned a little bit greener and shoved his face clumsily into my neck.

"Wanna goh ome wit nyou." He struggled to say. Okay taking him home with me then.

It took about 5 minutes to get back to my house. I unlocked and opened the door to my house, struggling to carry him in. I closed the door behind us and relaxed against the door frame. I quickly straightened up as he began to fall. I scooped him up in my arms and jumped to adjust his position as I made my way toward the stairs. His head curled into my chest as I made my way up the stairs into my room. I sat him up against the wall for a second so I could unmake the bed. When I got the bed ready I lay him down and pulled the blankets up tucking him in. I tried to walk out of the room to grab him a glass of water and an aspirin wait does aspirin work on Vulcans? What the hell I might as well give it a shot. Before I could take a step away from him he grabbed my wrist.

"Stay?" It was a quiet question filled with uncertainty.

"Yeah, sure." I said sitting on the edge or the bed. "I-I'll stay with you I just need to go for a second I'll be right back." I said quietly. His grip tightened around my wrist. "I promise." He released me and I got up.

I went to the bathe and got a glass of water and some aspirin, putting it on the nightstand as I sat next to him again. I gently ran my fingers through his hair and rubbed his back.

"Do you want me to stay up here or go downstairs and sleep on the couch."

"Please stay." He was quiet but I heard him loud and clear. I got under the blankets with him and he pulled me close.

"Promise you won't punch me in the face when you wake up?" He was already asleep so there was no response.

I really hope he doesn't punch me in the morning.


	5. Drunk p.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 to the previous chapter 'Drunk'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! I had to change the symbols around because it wouldn't publish with certain ones, I don't know I'll be posting the next one as soon as I can.

I woke up in my bed like any other morning- no, no this isn't like any other morning there is someone here. There is someone here in this bed with me. I heard the steady rise and fall of someone's breathing behind me and felt my eyes widen in fear.

Yeah sure I've had one night stands before, but I stopped that during my second year at Star Fleet. I hadn't slept with any strangers since then. Not even drunk me does that, but high me- that's a different story. Last night I wasn't drunk or high, I clearly remember staying sober.

Whoever the fuck was in my bed was spooning me, they had one leg between both of mine, and a hand up the front of my shirt. I really hoped they couldn't feel how fast my heart was beating. They stirred a bit and made a strange sound before curling me deeper into their arms.

So let me recap: stranger in my bed. I am stuck. They're asleep. I'm afraid. They are in my bed. One leg between my legs. One hand up my shirt. Their other hand is grazing the gate to 'no man's land'. What I mean by that is, it's on my hip-thigh area and it is moving in. I panicked as I tried to remember everything that happened last night.

Hung out with friends ✅  
Went out to dinner ✅  
Continued the party at Uhura's ✅  
Walked home ✅ ...  
... Alone? ❎

-Bones went home early to take care of his daughter.  
-Chekov is a kid and this wouldn't even be a possibility if I was high  
-Uhura is my best friend and she wouldn't leave her own house  
-Scotty could drink an entire liquor store and not be drunk enough for this  
-Sulu is happily married and left with his husband  
-Chapel is way to smart for that, she barely even drinks when there's a designated driver  
-O'Riley is a- wait could he? No, be definitely not  
-Spock is like Chapel, he didn't have one drink he was just eating Chocolate  
-and Rand- wait a minute.  
Chocolate? Chocolate... CHOCOLATE!

I froze, my entire body went stiff and I just lay there, paralyzed. Oh no. Oh no OhNo OhNo OhNo OhNo. What do I do? What do I do? WHAT THE FUCK AM I SUPPOSED TO DO?! He began to move once again, but this time it sounded like he was waking up for real. In fear of the unknown I did what I always do. I pretended to be asleep. I began to breath slowly and evenly, mimicking the sounds of someone who was asleep. I forcefully relaxed my entire body and forced myself into a vague area between sleep and awake.

False alarm. He was still asleep. I ever so slowly removed his hands from my clothing as I moved to get up, but obviously it couldn't be that easy because apparently nothing can ever be easy. He subconsciously reached out for warmth as he pulled me to lay on top him. I was on my hands and knees above him, with his arms around my waist. My heart was beating a mile a minute and I was sure he could feel it. Just then his eyes shot open as if on queue.

"Please don't punch me!" I cried out. "I'm sorry!" I pushed myself up from my position looming over his body only to land in a sitting position on his lap. "Sorry!" I rolled off of him, accidentally kicking him in the process. "I'm sorry!" I shouted, standing up. "Oh geez, I- you-" I motioned my hands wildly around the room, saying nothing.

He just put his hand to his forehead and groaned. "Do you recall any of last night's occurrences?" He asked.

"You got drunk on chocolate." I said quickly. He hissed at the pain in his head. "Can I give you an asprin? Will asprin work?" I asked him, calming down a bit. He continued to squeeze his eyes shut and didn't say anything. "I'm gonna assume I can." I said handing him the asprin and the glass of water.

"Thank you." He grumbled, popping the pill and drinking all the water.

"I'll go make some food." I said, rushing out of the room, into the kitchen. He's a vegetarian so I need to make non-meaty breakfast foods. I made eggs as fast as I could and brought them up the stairs to him.

He nodded in thanks and began to eat gratefully.

"I swear to god I wasn't trying to pull anything, and I promise you nothing happened!" I said defensively. "Last night you just asked me to stay with you..." I trailed off for a bit. "...and I couldn't say no." I said a bit embarrassed.

"It is alright." He said, continuing to eat. "You have my gratitude for watching over me." He said thankfully.

"Yeah, no problem..." I trailed off. "I think you should stay here for a bit, just til you start feeling better." I offered.

"I would appreciate that." He replied.

"... and maybe dinner tonight?" I suggested.

"I would appreciate that as well."


	6. Aphids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stolen from that post on tumblr post (most likely from @writingprompts) ' imagine your otp exchanging flowers. "you got me flowers!" person a says. "no," person b says. "not flowers. look closer. aphids" '

Kirk's POV:  
"Oh my gosh, Spock!" I covered my mouth with my hand and smiled. "You got me flowers! Aww chrysanthemums those are my favorite!"

"No," Spock said. "Not flowers. Look closer. Aphids." Spock pointed to the plant.

"Aphids?"

"Aphids."

"What are Aphi- oH MY GOD THERE ARE BUGS EVERYWHERE!" I shrieked.

"Aphids." Spock corrected.

"Why would you give me bugs?!" I gaped accidentally dropping the plant.

"Doctor McCoy said metaphors were appreciated when expressing feelings." Spock began to explain.

"Oh my god they're everywhere!" I yelled jumping up into his arms.

"Yes, they spread and reproduce at a rapid rate, like my love grows for you." Spock stated he nodded to himself, satisfied with his explanation.

"Spock, honey, that was very sweet of you but what am I supposed to do with all these," I paused for a moment. "Aphids?" I asked nodding towards the bugs that crawled over the fallen plant. He stared down at them.

"Well," he started. "I suppose," he paused and looked down at them as if they had the answer. "You could release them." He said looking at me again. I nodded and lifted the plant back up.

"Can we release them later?" I asked placing it on the counter as I moved to rub my hands along his chest. "I have a surprise for you." I smiled patting him gently as I looked up at him.

"A surprise?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Mhmm." I hummed back almost giddy with excitement. "Wait right here," I said taking a step away from him. "I'll be right back." I said turning and running from the kitchen. I changed my clothes and smiled in the mirror, I hope Spock likes the surprise. I ran outside and checked on everything again. Ok perfect. "Spock close your eyes!" I yelled before entering the room. He didn't say anything on argument so I assumed he had closed his eyes. I walked into the room and hooked his arm in mine.

"I'm gonna lead you to the surprise, so just keep your eyes closed and trust me." I said beginning to walk him towards the door. We made it outside and I sat him down on the picnic blanket I had set outside. I moved and sat down right across from him. "Ok, open." I said excitedly. He opened his eyes to see me smiling like an idiot on a picnic blanket with a bunch of lanterns lit all around us. Spock raised a pointed eyebrow at me, as he always does.

"It's a special dinner." I explained. "Because it's Valentine's Day." I added. "I wanted to make it nice." I said as if what I did was wrong. I sighed and opened up the picnic basket. "Ok I really think you'll like-"

"Your clothes." He cut me off. Well that's unlike Spock.

"Oh yeah," I paused to look down at myself. I was wearing a T-shirt and jeans. So the shirt may have been tighter than necessary but who cares! I looked good. "I just thought I would make sense to change into more comfortable clothes." I said with a shrug. "Anyways I was gonna say I really think you're gonna like-"

"You look very," he paused for a second searching for the word. "Attractive." He finished.

"Awww, thanks babe." I said with a smile. "I think you look quite handsome yourself." I said feeling my cheeks warm up. "Now Spock, there is another surprise in this basket." I said opening the basket. "I really think you'll like it." I smiled. "I hope you're hungry." I said pulling out the basket of bread followed by a large pot of soup.

Spock raised an eyebrow at the pot and looked at me. I smiled and pulled the two bowls and spoons out of the basket as well. I got a ladle and filled both of our bowls.

"It's plomeek soup!" I said excitedly. "I know that it was a plant on Vulcan and I assumed you'd had it. I don't know I guess I just thought it would be a fun surprise." I said, my smile fading as he just sat there staring at his bowl. "We could eat something else if you want." I frowned down at the bowl. "It's probably no good anyways." I said with a laugh as I tried to lighten the mood. "I've never made it before so I probably messed something up." I said with a smile.

I scratched the back of my head and shrugged. "We've got leftovers in the fridge that we could eat instead." I said reaching out to grab his bowl. He took my hand to stop me.

"No." He said quietly, simply. "You have prepared us this meal and it would be illogical, not to mention rude to completely disregard your efforts to make me happy." He said with a nod. "Which you in fact have." He added. I sat back and watched as he took a spoonful of the soup and drank it. I followed suit and damn do I make a mean plomeek soup.

"This is," he paused for a moment searching for the write words. "Adequate nourishment." Fuck he hates it. I frowned he must have noticed because he knitted is eyebrows together in concern. I looked away and continued to eat before I couldn't bare the silence any longer.

"Do you like it?" I asked putting my bowl down. He stared silently. "I know it's adequate nourishment I get that but do you like it?" I asked as I watched him put his bowl down.

"Plomeek was a food I enjoyed immensely throughout my childhood." Spock started. "My mother prepared it frequently upon my request." Ok where is this going. "I have not consumed plomeek in any form since my departure from Vulcan." He finished.

"Oh." Was all I could say. "I hope I haven't ruined it for you." I said trying to joke.

"On the contrary." He said taking another spoonful. "It tastes just as I remembered." He said with a nod. I smiled at him as we finished our food. I knelt down so I was basically hovering over his lap, he pulled me down so I was sitting.

"I've got a couple more surprises." I said massaging his shoulders. He raised an eyebrow. "I know I know but I've been home all day!" I said leaning into him to press a small and sweet kiss to his lips. "Stay right here." I whispered quietly against his lips. "I'll be right back." I said jumping up and running back inside the house. I really hope he likes it! I set everything up and clapped when I looked at all of it. I turned around and walked outside to see everything was packed neatly into the picnic basket that Spock held in his arms.

"May I come in?" Spock asked. I nodded and reached my hand out for him. We walked in and I took the basket from his hand setting it on the kitchen table. We walked into the living room where there was a warm fire lit in the fire place followed by several candles. There was hot cocoa and wine sitting on the table followed by a warm blanket on the couch and the television set to an old romantic movie. I smiled at him and pulled him onto the couch with me where I wrapped us in a blanket as I leaned against him, he wrapped his arm around me and I smiled sipping my glass of wine as he sipped his cocoa.

I curled up into his arms and sighed. "I love you." I said quietly as I held my two fingers out for a kiss. He blushed for a moment.

"And I love you." He said accepting the kiss.

"Should I play the movie?" I asked turning my head to look at him properly. He nodded. I rested my head on his shoulder and smiled as the title popped up.

The Notebook.


	7. Chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is another au from tumblr! (I am now 80% sure it's from @writingprompts) ' imagine your otp: person a buys person b some store-bought valentine's day chocolate. when they exchange gifts, person b gives a a box of beautiful handmade chocolates. "so," a says, "we're going to pelt donald trump's windshield with these chocolates now, right?" "of course" '  
> I really hope you guys enjoy it because it was sure as heck fun to write!

"Put your hands where I can see them!"

"Suck my ass!" I yelled back. I grabbed Spock's arm and began sprinting. I threw the empty chocolate tin at the oncoming cop who punched it away then tripped over it as he chased us. We were out, fuckin gone down an alley way. Once the cop gave up we ripped off our disguises. We put our wigs in a bag and tore off our sweatshirts packing all our stuff into the bag.

You're probably wondering what the fuck we did so here it is.

~4 hours earlier~  
"Awww, babe I missed you!" Jim yelled ruining to the door where Spock had just entered their home.

"I missed you also, Jim." Spock said as he walked inside.

"Happy Valentine's Day!" I said softly pressing our fingers and lips together.

"Indeed." Spock nodded return in the kiss.

"I know these holidays aren't really your thing but I thought it would be nice if I gave you something." I smiled taking the wrapped box out from behind my back.

"I have also gotten a gift for you." Spock replied holding out a box for me.

"Spock!" I said happily in surprise. "You shouldn't have!" I said my smile growing.

"Is it not customary to-"

"No baby it is, you're doing everything right." I smiled. "You are just far too good to me." I said resting my hand on his chest. We both opened our gifts together.

"My lord." I gasped out. "Did you make these yourself?" I asked looking at the chocolates. "When did you have the time?" I asked looking up at him.

"I lied to you James." He said reaching out to take my hand. "I informed you that it was necessary for me to stay late in the place I work." He said kissing my hand. "I was not needed there, I was in the home of Leonard McCoy, making these." He said gesturing to the chocolates. "Forgive me t'hyla, please forgive me for lying to you." He said looking into my eyes with complete sorrow.

"Oh Spock, of coarse I forgive you." I said resting my hand on his cheek. "Just please try to keep honest with me." I smiled at him. "And Spock if you're losing to keep a secret to surprise me or get me a gift, I already forgive you." I smiled pulling him in for a soft sweet kiss.

"Thank you Jim." He said with a nod.

"So, we're gonna pelt Donal Trump's windshield with these now, right?" I asked smiling against his lips.

"Of coarse." He replied. "That has been the plan for 28 days." He answered.

~present~  
"Put your hands where I can see them!"

"Suck my ass!" I yelled back. I grabbed Spock's arm and began sprinting. I threw the empty chocolate tin at the oncoming cop who punched it away then tripped over it as he chased us. We were out, fuckin gone down an alley way. Once the cop gave up we ripped off our disguises. We put our wigs in a bag and tore off our sweatshirts packing all our stuff into the bag.

You're probably wondering what the fuck we did so here it is.

We heard footsteps and yelling 'they went this way' was what I heard. I threw our bag in the trash and pushed Spock against the alleyway wall.

"What are you-"

"Shhhh." I shushed him and started kissing him.

"Jim," he breathed out heavily. "I don't believe this is the right time or place to be-" I cut him off again, kissing him harder. I felt a heavy hand land on my shoulder from behind me. I almost growled as I turned around.

"What." I barked out and then I saw it was the cop. "Oh shit, is there something I can help you with officer?" I said straightening up.

"Yeah, did you see two men run down here?" He said glaring at me.

"I-I wasn't paying much attention." I said turning to Spock and looking back at the cop with an embarrassed smile. "But I did hear footsteps," I added. "Going that way I think." I said pointing farther down the alley as I scratched my head. The cop nodded and continued to jog.

"I'm sorry Mr. Spock, what was that you were saying about time and place?" I asked pressing our fingers together, causing his cheeks to turn green. "Come on." I said pulling him away from the wall. "I've got a couple more Valentines Day surprises." I whispered against his lips. We ran from the alley and gave our disguises to some homeless guys we saw on the street. Though neither of them wore the wigs, just the hats and coats to keep warm in the cold weather.

"Let's go home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading!! I appreciate it!


	8. Where no man has gone before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spock and Jim are going to Earth on shore leave! Jim's mom is the sweetest peach in Iowa! These sweeties love each other so much!

"You are so loved." I cried out putting both my hands on either of Spock's cheeks. "I know you might not understand it, but too many people care about you." I breathed out searching his eyes for any type of understanding. "You can't just be the self sacrificing, greater good guy you used to be." I said feeling a tear slide down my cheek. "We can't lose you." I said quietly looking away. "I can't lose you." I corrected looking back up into his eyes.

"Captain- Jim, please." He said holding my hand where it lay against his cheek. "You know I need to do this." He said staring into my teary eyes.

"Spock." I choked out. He pulled me into his embrace and I let my tears flow as I held him close. "Please don't go." It was quiet, but that short sentence held all of my emotions.

"Jim, I promise I will be alright" He said softly.

"No one comes back from that." I clenched my jaw and stared up at him. "Godammit Spock!" No one could hear us within the confinement of my quarters. "I love you." I was mad so so mad. "I love you and I hate you so much!" I said turning around and punching the wall.

He took my hand in his and starred into my eyes. "That's why I need to do this." He kissed my cheek and held both of my hands in his. "You'll be at my side for the entire duration of the visit." He spoke softly.

"Please please please don't do this." I begged him for the last time. The comm unit on my wall beeped and Scotty's voice filled the room.

"Transporter ready sir." His spoke with his thick Scottish accent.

"We'll be down in just a minute Scotty." I sighed pinching the bridge of my nose. "Spock, baby, light of my life, right now is your last chance to back out." I said throwing my duffle bag over my shoulder.

"I am going." He replied. I can't change his mind then. We walked down the hall to the elevator and stood inside silently both staring ahead. The doors opened and we made our way into the transporter room neither of us speaking.

"Mr. Scott." I greeted Scotty with a smile. Spock and I stepped into the transporter side by side. I took a deep breath before speaking again. "Energize." We transported down to the planets surface and were immediately greeted by a familiar voice.

"Oh Jimmy my baby boy! I've missed you so much!" I was pulled into a strong hug.

"I missed you too, mom." I smiled holding her close. Once we broke apart she saw Spock.

"Now who's this handsome young man?" She asked looking Spock up and down. "And where's Leo? Your doctor friend?" She asked with a hint of sadness.

"Bones is visiting his daughter, finally." I smiled thinking of how his face lights up whenever he talks about her. She might be the only person in the world that can make him smile.

"That devil of an ex-wife is finally coming to her senses?" She asked folding her arms. We all hated his ex. She was the worst.

"Guess so." I shrugged with a smile.

"You still haven't introduced me to Mr. Quiet over here." She said motioning to Spock.

"Oh yeah, mom this is Spock." I said grabbing Spock's arm and pulling him forward.

"This is Spock?" She asked as her eyes widened. "The Spock?" She asked again in disbelief. I blushed and nodded. "Well then we're practically family already! Get over here!" She yelled pulling Spock into a hug. He stood stiffly as she squeezed him. I gave him two thumbs up and a winning smile.

"It is good to finally meet you Mrs. Kirk." Spock said politely.

"Please call me Winona or better yet, mom." She said swatting her hand dismissively with a bright smile that I assumed looked just like my own.

"Come on mom, I think Spock wants to see more of Iowa than the transporter stations." I laughed as she let him go.

"I know I know. Ah! I'm just so glad you're home!" She yelled. "I missed you so much!" She pulled me into a tight hug again and I squeezed her right back. We broke apart and she was still smiling "Alrighty you two." She said clapping her hands together. "Let's go home."

We made it back to the house in about a half and hour. I think my mom was driving slow on purpose. I looked around and everything looked the same. Same house, same field, same guy on the roof, same crisp fall air- wait guy on the roof? Guy on the roof?!

"Mom there's a man on the roof." I spoke in almost a whisper.

"Sam get down here! Your brother's home!" My mother yelled cupping her hands around her mouth to make a megaphone.

"Sam? Sam!" I yelled running closer to the house.

"Jim!" He yelled back opening the hatch on the roof so he could go in and get down. We met at the front door and he tackled me down.

"I haven't seen you in forever!" I said hugging him close. "How are you?!" I asked laughing as we got up.

"I'm doing amazing! How are you, you space nerd?" He asked ruffling my hair.

"I-" I paused to laugh. "I'm doing great."

"Who's Mr. Quiet over there?" He asked nodding towards Spock.

"Oh yeah! That's exactly what mom said." I took Spock by the hand and pulled him so my arm was around his waist. "Spock this is my older brother Sam." I said pointing from Spock to Sam. "Sam, this is my Spock- wait no! This is Spock h-he's my boyfriend." I said resting my hand against Spock's chest.

"Mhmm." He nodded looking Spock up and down. "Jim you should go catch up with mom while I shovel talk the hell out your boyfriend." Sam said with a laugh.

"Hey." I said pointing at him. "I'll go talk to mom but you better be nice." I said in warning. "and you." I said pointing to Spock. "Don't be a smart ass." I smiled.

"I fail to see how-" Spock started.

"What did I just say?" I interrupted him with a laugh. "Now behave." I said giving Spock a quick kiss. "Both of you." I said looking at my brother pointedly.

"Get outa here and go talk to mom." Sam said shooing me away. I put my hands up in defense and began walking away as I left I heard my Sam begin to talk there was only one phrase I clearly got 'so you thing you're good enough for my little brother?' Oh lord leaving them alone was a terrible idea.


	9. Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Precious Vulcan Spock is experiencing snow for the first time! Jim is sure to make is a blast! It's also super cuddly and cute!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was just here for me to write some Spirk snuggles as if I don't do it constantly already.

"Come on Spock!" I laughed putting on a coat. "It'll be fun!" I said pulling my boots on.

"Captain the temperature outside is below water's freezing point. It is ill advised to-"

"Well duh it's below the freezing point!" I laughed rolling my eyes playfully. "We're going out to play in the snow!" I laughed bundling up. I made sure Spock was wearing two more layers of clothing than myself so he wouldn't get too cold. "Have you ever been out in the snow before?" I asked turning to Spock.

"During missions of coarse." He nodded. "Other than that I am afraid not." He said simply.

"Well Spock, you're about to have the best snow day in your life!" I said pulling him outside with me. I closed my eyes turned my head up to the sky and stuck my tongue out.

"Jim, what are you doing?" He asked in confusion.

"Oh, I'm trying to catch snowflakes on my tongue." I laughed at how dumb it sounded. "I used to do it during winter when I was a kid." He only watched me not understanding it. "Something else that I did when I was a kid!" I yelled letting myself fall backwards. He immediately caught me.

"Jim are you alright? It seems you almost fainted." He said putting a hand on my cheek.

"I'm fine Spock I was falling on purpose." I said with a smile.

"Falling was an extracurricular activity?" He asked raising an eyebrow. "Shall I drop you so you can commence in falling?" He asked trying to help.

"No I need to do it in snow that doesn't have any footprints, like over here!" I said turning the opposite way to fall back. I lay flat on my back and started moving my arms up and down across the snow. After about 5 times I stood up. "Look!" I said pointing at the imprint I made. "It's a snow angel." I stated proudly.

"A snow angel?" He was so confused.

"Yeah look! Ok so here is the head, that's the dress and these are the wings." I smiled at my masterpiece. He just looked even more confused. "Okay forget about it. Here! Let's built snow forts!" I said excitedly.

I started to push the snow up into a wall shape making it tall and thick. I packed the snow tightly together so it would stay stable. I ended up making it a circle with a hole in the back so I could escape if necessary.

"Tada!" I shouted pointing to my creation. He obviously didn't feel the same enthusiasm as I did. "It's a snow fort!" I said happily. "It's a base for snowball fights!" I tried to explain.

"Snow-ball fights?" Came his confused reply.

"Oh lord okay." I sighed. "So you get a handful of snow," I said taking snow into my hand. "and you roll it up into a ball like this." I said packing it together. "And then you throw it at the person you're playing with." I said throwing the snowball at him. It hit his arm. He just stared as the snowball broke and fell. "You're supposed to try to dodge it and you can hide behind your fort for safety." I smiled. "Okay now you try."

He scooped some snow off the ground and packed it together in his gloved hands making a ball. He then threw it at me, I dodged it instinctively as it was coming at my face. "I failed." He replied simply.

"No you did perfect I just dodged it." I said with a frown. "Maybe snowball fights aren't your thing." I said scratching the back of my head. "What else did I do? Hmmm OH! I got it!" I jumped in excitement. "Let's go sledding!" I said running towards the garage which had a plastic sled in it. We were up on a hill so all we really had to do was sit.

"I'll sit up front and steer." I said setting the sled down. "And you'll be right behind me. I sat on the. Sled and pulled Spock down behind me. He was against my back with his legs up on top of mine. "You ready, Spock?" I asked. I felt him nod. I then lifted my legs which were holding us stable and we zoomed down the hill. At the bottom we hit a rock.

Crash. I went flying and he landed on top of me. My face was covered in snow when I got back up. I shook it off and laughed. "Maybe we should go inside." I suggested, he agreed.

"Now here are some things I did as a child that you might enjoy." I smiled as we walked inside. We unbundled ourselves and lit the fireplace. "We used to bake cookies, make hot chocolate, snuggle up, tell stories by the fire, all kinds of stuff." I smiled at the warm fuzzy feeling I got from these memories. "What did you do as a kid?" I asked as he wrapped his arms around me and rested his chin on my shoulder.

"I- like many Vulcan children-" he started but I interrupted.

"For fun." I said heating up the warm milk over the stove. He had to think for a moment.

"I have always enjoyed chess." He stated simply. I rolled my eyes fondly.

"We already play chess together." I smiled. "What did you do when the weather was too bad for anyone to go outside?" I asked filling up two mugs with warm milk, putting chocolate syrup in mine as I turned off the stove.

"I would most oftentimes meditate or do schoolwork." He answered with barely any hesitation.

"How about we drink our hot chocolate and warm milk?" I smiled handing him the non-chocolate mug which he took gratefully. I took a sip of my drink and smiled at him. I walked over to the couch and left a large space for Spock to lie with me. "Cuddle me?" I asked holding up the blanket in invitation.

He smiled and made his way over to me sipping his drink. He curled up behind me with his hand lightly brushing my shoulder.

"Hold Me ?" I asked pushing closer to him.

"Of course."


	10. Invisible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An au once again snatched from tumblr! (this time from @shitty-check-please-aus ) ' soulmate au where you and your soulmate are physically unable to see each other ' Spock and Jim legit can't see each other, but it'll be fine.

"Okay yeah! No yeah I know. Okay I've gotta go! I'm gonna miss my train! Okay yeah, yes I know BYE!" I hung up my phone and sighed. Bones doesn't think I can do anything myself. I ran through the subway and Boom! "Watch where you're going!" I yelled at whoever it was that slammed into me.

"I was looking directly ahead of the path I had chosen to walk in, it is you who should watch where you are going." Came the reply. Great another self righteous Vulcan. They all think they're so much better than us because they have no sense of humor.

"Well maybe you should look a little harder next time." I grumbled in the general direction that I heard the voice coming from. I rolled my eyes before beginning to walk again. Then boom! I hit him again. This time I kept my hands on him. "Is this some kind of joke?" I asked holding the invisible Guy's arm.

"It seems that you are the one 'playing a joke' on me." The invisible man spoke in annoyance.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever, I've got a train to catch." I said walking forward again. Then guess what happened. I SLAMMED INTO HIM AGAIN! "Listen here asshole! If you think you can just play your invisible man tricks on me and have me be late to see my family you're sorely mistaken." I said angrily staring in the general direction of the last time I heard the voice.

"I am not playing any tricks and you are the one who is invisible, not me." He replied just as calm as before.

"Hey mustache!" I yelled to a stranger with a mustache. "You can see me right?" He nodded in response.

"You tryin to ask me if I'm blind, blondie?" Mustache replied. I waved him off.

"Can you see me as well?" The invisible asshole asked.

"Yeah, nice hair cut." Mustache said with a laugh. "You two are gonna have one hell of a marriage." Mustache laughed.

"One hell of a what now?" I asked gob smacked.

"Well y'know. If two people can't see each other and everyone else can see em, they're soulmates." Mustache said as if it were obvious.

"So invisible asshat is my soulmate?" I asked squinting at Mustache. "And I'll never get to see him?" I asked running my fingers through my hair.

"I think after a couple days together it wears off." The guy said with a shrug.

"Well I have train to catch." I sighed are you busy?" I asked in the general direction of my soulmate.

"I suppose not." He said after some though. Oh god I can't believe this.

"Do you wanna come to lunch with me? I'm supposed to be having dinner with my family tonight, we're celebrating my brother getting a new house but if we catch this train well make it by 12:00 so we'd have enough tome to grab some lunch. I mean you're my soulmate and I don't wanna lose you, especially because I can't see you." I finished, thank god he couldn't see my face, I was so embarrassed.

"Accompanying you to lunch would be pleasurable, thank you." He said flatly.

"My name's Jim, by the way." I said reaching out and feeling around on him to find his hand so I could shake it,

"I am Spock." He replied.

"Well it's nice to meet you Spock, sorry to rush you on a our first date but we've got a train to catch." I said taking his hand, beginning to sprint.

Damn he can run.


	11. A dancer, huh?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once again a copy paste from my wattpad, but this one is about what happens when Spock starts to open up about his past.

"What did you do as a kid? Other than schoolwork?" I asked with a smile.

"I did enjoy dancing." He said after some thought.

"Mmmm," I hummed turning from the stove to him. "I didn't know you were a dancer." I said as I turned around, still in his arms.

"It was an admired occupation on Vulcan, though some frowned upon it for its emotional expression." He said with what seemed to be a frown. "I, being half human only danced in my early childhood. Finding that any available opportunity distance myself from presenting my emotions, was an opportunity I was willing to take." He finished dimly.

"So you couldn't dance in public because people thought it was too human?" I asked looking up into his tired brown eyes. He only frowned and nodded in response. "I'm sorry Spock." I said with a small frown, kissing his cheek.

"What kind of dancing did you do?" I asked turning off the stove.

"I believe it would be most easily compared to your ballet, as they share the same precision and grace." He answered after some thought. I filled up two mugs hot chocolate and set them on the counter.

"Do you still like to- wait no. Do you still enjoy dancing?" I asked with a smile as I moved so I could be in his arms again.

"I believe so." He answered with a small nod of his head.

"Spock?" I had my hands rubbing up and down his chest as my voice drew out the question.

"Yes, Jim?" He replied immediately.

"Will you- well would you want?" I cleared my throat. "Spock, can I watch you dance?" I asked satisfied with the way that sentence came out.

"You wish for me to-" Spock began.

"Dance for me?" I asked a bit nervously. He froze for a second. "If you don't want to, we could dance together." I suggested not wanting to push or pressure him into anything. "We don't have to dance at all." I didn't want to embarrass him or make him uncomfortable. "I could put some music on." I smiled putting my arms up around his neck. He didn't seem to react much, still not giving me a straight answer.

My curiosity got the better of me and I had to ask. "Did you go to dance classes and wear little uniforms?" I asked with a playful smile. I had to bite my lip to prevent myself from giggling as I thought of a baby Spock wearing a leotard.

"We did go to classes yes and we wore uniforms but not in the way you would think." He said after carefully wording the sentence.

"What did you wear?" I asked looking him up and down.

"May I share an image with you telepathically?" He asked looking down into my eyes for approval. I instantly nodded. He closed his eyes and I followed suit. I then saw a hazy picture of a young boy wearing a strap across his chest, booty shorts, and go go boots.

"No." I breathed out in disbelief. "No." I said trying to hold back laughter. "That is not what you wore." I said covering my mouth. "What did the adult dancers wear?" I asked looking up at him in awe.

"It was the dancer's choice." He said simply.

"What would you wear?" I asked picturing present Spock in that strap with shorts and go go boots.

"I chose more practical attire." Spock said simply.

"Like what?" I asked pressing my lips to the side of his neck. "Did you wear the ballet outfits, with a little tutu?" I chuckled into his shoulder.

"Excuse me?" He raised an eyebrow. I cleared my throat and moved back so I could see his face again.

"Would you have worn a leotard?" I asked.

"Something similar to it but not exactly. I have the uniform in our bedroom." Spock said calmly.

"Put it on! Put it on." I jumped up all excited like a kid in a candy shop. He seemed confused by my excitement. "Please?" I begged. "I'll dress up too, however you want." I almost sang out the last part as I leaned onto him.

"Do you recall the alien named Charlie?" He asked plainly.

"Yes of course, I had to teach him why he couldn't touch Ms. Rand in such a way. What about him?" I asked in confusion.

"Do you recall attempting to teach him self defense?" Spock asked as I hopped up onto the counter with him standing in between my legs.

"I do, he was extremely- wait I think I know where this is going." I smiled wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I believe you do." He said in agreement. I wrapped my legs around his waist and smiled.

"Than what are you waiting for, handsome? Take me to the bedroom." I giggled as he hoisted me up and began to speedily walk to our bedroom

We both got dressed back to back because I wanted the outfit to be a surprise. I walked out of the room and waited for him on our couch. With my eyes closed and a goofy smile on my face. I heard his footsteps enter to room and I smiled even wider. I opened my eyes and the smile dropped. My mouth was just wide open in shock.

I looked him up and down and my breath caught in my throat. I had to swallow because my mouth went dry. Damn. He looked hot as hell. He was basically wearing what you'd expect on a male ballet dancer except the snake designs that seemed to be crawling over his shoulders.

"Spock  
"Spock." Was all I was able to say. I looked him up and down one more time before throwing my body of the couch 'just to get a better look' or at least that's what I told myself. I put my hands up on his shoulders then I tailed them down across his pecks before sliding them down his waist and hips and leading them to rest on his ass. "Now I really wanna see you dance." I laughed putting my hands on his hips. His cheeks grew green as I spoke. "Spock, when's the last time you danced?" I asked moving one of my hands from his hips up to hold his hand.

"If I remember correctly I was 6 years and 328 days of age." He said straight faced.

"You were 6?" I asked my eyebrows knitting together as I looked sadly back up at him. He nodded. "Well how about a dance?" I asked him with a smile.

"There's no music." He said with a small smile.

"I can fix that." I said with a light laugh. I smiled and we began to sway slightly back and forth. I started humming and it slowly grew into me singing.

"Fly me to the moon," I started with a soft smile. "Let me play among the stars, Let me see what spring is like  
On a-Jupiter and Mars," I twirled him. "In other words, hold my hand" I motioned towards where his hand was in mine. "In other words, baby, kiss me" I leaned in as our lips softly touched.

"Fill my heart with song," I sang softly into his ear. "And let me sing for ever more," We swayed side to side with our cheeks pressed together. "You are all I long for, All I worship and adore" I leaned against him and continued to lazily sway with him. "In other words, please be true, In other words, I love you"

"Fill my heart with song  
Let me sing for ever more  
You are all I long for  
All I worship and adore  
In other words, please be true  
In other words, in other words  
I love" I paused looking deeply into his eyes. "you"

"And I love you Ashayam."


	12. Perfectly Logical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A band AU?? We never have enough of those! Spock is the lead singer of a cover band called perfectly logical and Jim is just a kid from Iowa who is gay and starstruck.

Spock fixed his violet purple eye shadow and made his way onto the stage. Starting a band and going off-planet for tours was the most rebellious thing he could think to do, so he did it.

He and the rest of his band 'perfectly logical' began to set up on the small stage. They were getting ready to play at a bar on Tarsus III. It was supposed to be a full house that night. Once the bar had a decent amount of people in it they began to play.

Spock started with a short introduction. "Hello Tarsus III." His monotonous voice filled the speakers, catching everyone's attention. "I am Spock and we are Perfectly Logical." At the mention of the band name there were a couple of cheers some claps and a few whistles. "Tonight we're going to play you three or four songs once we finish those we may take some requests." He said with a smile. That got 10x the whistling he had heard before. He cleared his throat and made eye contact with the drummer who started the slow rhythm which was almost immediately recognized by Spock.

They started off with 'Across the Universe' by the Beatles a blast from the past which everyone enjoyed. They then go everyone on their feet playing 'Spaceman' by the Killers. They were playing all vintage songs and they brought it home with 'Rocket Man' by Elton John. One human in the front seemed to know every word, to each and every song showing extra enthusiasm during the performance of Rocket Man.

"Any requests?" Spock asked staring out into the crowd.

"WHAT CAN I DO FOR YOU BY REBECCA SUGAR!" Was the first yell. It also came from that enthusiastic blonde in the front who seemed to know every song, the one he'd been sneaking glances at all night. He looked back at the rest of the band and they all nodded. So they started.

"What can I do for you? What can I do that no else can do?" The lyrics slipped off his tongue as he sashayed across the stage. "What can I do for you? What can I do for you?" Their voices came together in perfect harmony.

"Human man, you are so much much fun." He sang melodically. "I hadn't planned, on finding you quite this entertaining." He looked down at a specific human in the crowd that night.

"I like your band, and I like your song." He batted his long eyelashes. "I like the way, that you humans play, I like to play along." He knelt down and took the blonde human's hand, pulling him up onto the stage.

"What can I do for you?" He twirled him as he sang. "What can I do that no one else can do?" The man's eyes seemed to shimmer as he listened to Spock sing. "What can I do for you? What can can I do for you?" As the guitar solo commenced Spock danced with this man he had lifted onto the stage. The song ended with Spock dipping him so their faces were almost touching.

"That's it tonight, folks." The bar owner spoke into the microphone.

Spock's POV:  
I stood him back up and he seemed a bit dazed, holding onto me for support almost in shock. "Y-you're Spock."  
He said in awe. I nodded. "Hi." The human spoke.

"Hello." I replied.

"Hi." He said again just staring at me before blinking a few times and starting to talk again. "I really like your band." He said in what sounded to be embarrassment. "My name is James, James Kirk."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, James Kirk." I said looking down at him.

"P-pleasure to meet me?" He asked with what sounded like a giggle. "It-it's a pleasure to me to meet you is the pleasure- I-I mean it's the pleasure is all mine." He said looking up at me, star struck. "I'm talking to you right now." He spoke with his eyes wide. "I love you-y-you're music." He seemed to be blurting out whatever came to mind. "Could I take a picture? The guys are never gonna believe this." He looked at me as he pulled out his PADD.

"Of course." I replied. He smiled and held the camera up. I kept my face emotionless as he took the picture.

"Thanks!" He said with a bright smile. He then continued to stare at me. "I'm sorry for staring you're just a lot more handsome in person then I imagined." His cheeks turned pink as he said this.

"I appreciate that, and I thank you." I said taking his hand in mine in the old human custom. I brought the back of his hand to my lips and kissed it. "I must bid you farewell." I spoke solemnly. 

"When do think think you'll stop back over here at Tarsus III again?" He asked hopefully.

"I'm unaware at the moment. Here is my communication frequency, feel free to contact me whenever you see fit." I smirked handing him a slip of paper. His eyes went wide as I walked out the door, the rest of the band waiting outside for me.

As we got ready for our journey to the next planet I heard my communicator beep.

'It was a real pleasure to meet you, Mr. Spock'

I type my reply back rather quickly.

'The pleasure was all mine, James Kirk'


	13. Of Fuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is kinda saucy. Spock in sexy clothes for... reasons, but a very wholesome ending!

"Oh Fuck!" I shouted after seeing Dana Diane Deanna? I don't remember her name it was a one night stand, but she kept calling me after! I can't let her see me! Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck. "Spock we gotta go!" I said nervously. She got closer and he completely ignored me. "Babe seriously, we need to leave, now." I whispered furiously, grabbing his wrist and hightailing it to the nearest store. It was a lingerie store. FUCKING FUCK.

"Could I help you two find anything in particular?" A young woman who worked there asked.

"No just browsing, thank you." I said speeding past her.

Then I saw Dina walk into the store behind us. Oh Fuck.

"Jim why are we-"  
"SHHHHH"

She turned to us at the sound of me shushing him so I grabbed some random stuff and pushed Spock into a dressing room as I jumped into my own. I peeked through the crack in my door and watched her do a quick circle around the store before walking out. Thank the lord.

I stepped out of my dressing room and put the stuff I grabbed onto that portable rack thing where you out the stuff that you didn't really want to buy.

I knocked on Spock's dressing room door. "Come on, coast is clear we can leave." He didn't respond to this. "Spock, come on let's go." I said knocking louder. "We can go to that candle store you like." I said with a smile.

"Jim, I would not feel comfortable exiting the dressing room at the moment." His voice sounded muffled through the the door.

"Well why not?" I asked in a bit of annoyance.

"It doesn't seem to," he paused for a moment seemingly searching for the right word. "Fit." He finished.

"Fit? What doesn't fit? What are you talking about?" What didn't fit? We were just hiding in the dressing rooms it's not like we were- oh no. Oh. No. "Baby?" I asked quietly against the door. "Would you mind coming out?" I asked feeling my face get red. What the actual fuck. What did he put on?!

"Jim, I would not feel comfortable in these compromising circumstances." He said through the door. What the fuck did I hand him?!

"Well, can you get changed?" I asked, my mouth almost pressed against the crack in the door. I heard a bunch of rustling and then a huff in frustration.

"It seems I am unable to remove the garment." Came the mumble from the other side of the door.

"You're stuck?!" I whisper yelled.

"I'm stuck." He sighed.

"Oh Fuck, okay uh shit. Well what's going on in there?" I asked in confusion. "Is it too tight, did something break, what's wrong?"

"I do not believe I'm wearing it correctly?" He said with a grunt.

"Is it backwards? What makes you think you're wearing it wrong?" I was invested now. "Wait, what if you let me in, do you think I could help you get it off?" I asked trying to make sense of the situation.

"I don't believe it would be beneficial to either of us if I were to let you in." I was confused by his answer.

"Baby it's not like it's anything I haven't seen before." I said with a quiet laugh.

"It's... different." He said in embarrassment.

Okay babe, but why do you think you're wearing wrong? Is it even possible to wear this stuff wrong?" I asked lifting up an item I no longer wish to remember.

"It seems a bit... revealing." *smack* "What was that?"

"That was me, face-palming. Could you hear the sound of my disbelief? Spock, honey, these clothes are supposed to be revealing." I took a deep breath and sighed.

"But it is more so revealing on me than the model. It's much less flattering." He said in what sounded like embarrassment.

"Spock," I sighed. "Nobody is gonna look as good as the model, the model doesn't even look as good as the model. Of course it's gonna look different on you, you have a different body type and you weren't edited on a computer." I had my hand pressed against the door. "Spock you're gonna have to let somebody in at sometime if you wanna get that thing off. Unless you want me to get a store clerk in there with you so you can pay here and just put your clothes on over it." I said with a laugh.

"That would be preferable, yes."

"wha- wait what? That was a joke. I was joking!" I said in disbelief. After a full 7 seconds without a response I sighed. "I'll go get a cashier."

~time skip~  
"$50? Seriously? It better be worth it." I said looking him up and down. His cheeks flushed green at that. "Babe, I'm kidding, as long as we can get it off and get you nice and comfy again." I said kissing his cheek. "Do you just want to go straight home and take this thing off or do you want to shop around for a little while longer?" I asked looking up at him.

"I would prefer if we immediately went home." I loved it whenever he said 'home' instead of 'living arrangement' or whatever else he would say. It felt nice knowing that he saw the little place that we lived together as his home.

"Alright baby, then we're going home." I smiled holding his hand in mine and bringing it up so I could kiss it. "Spock," I waited for him to turn around to look at me. "I love you." I said with a smile.

"As I love you, t'hyla." He kissed the top of my head. We drove home and once we got inside he started walking to the bathroom.

"Honey, if you need any help in there don't be afraid to ask!" I yelled through the closed door.

"Thank you Ashayam, but I believe I can manage!" He shouted through his door.

I walked over the couch and sat down watching some tv. I was actually just flipping through the channels, there was nothing on that was worth watching. I shut it off and took a book off the bookshelf, but I was three pages in and I wanted to kill myself! This book was terrible. I put it back on the shelf and walked over to the bathroom.

"Spock, sweetheart, are you going to be coming out of there anytime soon? Because I kind of have to pee." I said itching the back of my head. "How about I just go in there with my eyes closed." I suggested. Then I heard the door unlock. I closed my eyes and opened the door walking to where I thought the toilet was. "Can you close your eyes too?" I asked. "I'd feel weird knowing you were watching me pee." I assumed he had so I opened my eyes only to make sure I wasn't missing the toilet.

I zipped back up and walked to the sink and washed my hands. When I turned around to open to door I caught a glimpse of Spock, only for a split second. I immediately closed my eyes, not wanting to embarrass him any further. I had my eyes closed and was reaching blindly. My hands landed on him.

"In going to assume these are your shoulders." I said feeling around the area where my hands had landed. "Baby I know you might not like the way you look right now but I love you. I love the way you talk to me, I love the was you look at me, I love the way you hold me, I love everything about you and you are one beautiful man but that's not the only reason I love you because you're so amazing and I love you. So please, don't hide from me because you think I won't like what I see. If you're gonna hide, then hide because you're saving me a surprise for later. Because baby doll you look good in everything." I then let go of his shoulders and tried to open the door.

"Help me, take this off?" He asked in a quiet whisper. "Honey, did you even try to unclasp these clasps or were you just tugging at it?" At that he sighed. "It's ok baby, I got you." I said getting him out of that lacy death trap. He got out of that sand into some comfy clothes and we snuggled together on the couch.

"I love you." I whispered laying my head on his chest.

"I love you too." He said kissing the top of my head.


	14. Cardassian Sunrise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a lot... bar pickup? But only kinda?? They almost have sex, but then they don't.

Spock's POV:  
"I didn't order a drink." I spoke flatly not bothering to look up at the bartender as they slid the glass to me.

"Was sent by the handsome gentleman down there." They pointed to a blonde man with the bright, almost hypnotic sparkling blue eyes about 6 seats away.

"Would you kindly send it back to him?" I asked ignoring the bartender's look of shock.

"Alright, sir." He said picking up the multicolored drink. I continued to scroll through the messages on my PADD.

"Why say no to a free drink?" Came am unfamiliar voice. I turned to find the man with the shimmering eyes by my side.

"I am not acquainted with you nor do I know your intentions." I said raising an eyebrow.

"Well," he started, giving me back the drink I had previously returned. "My name is James Kirk and my intentions are to get to know you." He said with a smile. "So how bout it handsome? What's your name?" He asked leaning on the counter. I turned off my PADD, and put it in my bag, turning to him.

"My last name is Spock, my first name is unpronounceable to most humans." I answered, completely unamused.

"Alright, Spock are you busy tonight?" He asked batting his eyelashes.

"I do not believe so." I answered honestly.

"Well then Mr. Spock, how about I take you back to my place?" He smiled slyly. "Get to know you better."

"I would not be opposed to that." I replied. He downed the rest of his drink and payed the bartender for both of our drinks.

He leaned in so his lips were almost pressed against the shell of my ear. "Then let's get out of here, beautiful." He divulged, sliding away from me. I immediately followed as if caught in a trance.

As we walked outside there was already a car waiting for us. "I called a cab a few minutes before I saw you." He explained, taking me by the hand. He pulled me into the car where I landed on top of him. He told the driver the address and then lifted his head up so our lips connected.

I would say it started slow but there was nothing slow about it. It was vigorous and intense and to say in the least, it was hot. When the car stopped he pulled a random amount of money out of his pocket and threw it and by the driver's reaction I'm assuming it was too much.

We slipped, well more tripped out of the car and when we got to the sidewalk he took my hand and pulled me into an apartment building. We ran into the elevator and he pressed the button. I then grabbed him by his hips and lifted him up so his legs were wrapped around my waist with his arms around my neck and pressed his back to the wall. When the doors opened he hopped down, pulling out his key. We ran down the hall and stopped in front of his door. I stood behind him kissing his neck while running my hands underneath his shirt and the waistband of his pants.

"If you keep doing that we're never gonna get inside." He said dropping his head back on my shoulder. I continued to kiss his neck as I grabbed the key from his hand shoving it into the keyhole and turning it. Well fell into his room and he kicked the door closed while blindly stumbling towards what I assumed was his bedroom.

His hands only left me as he shook his jacket off his shoulders. They were back on me in a second, frantically pushing my own jacket off.

"So, Spock." He panted, breaking the kiss. "Where are you from?" He asked kicking off his shoes.

"I am originally from the planet Vulcan." I said pulling him back in for another kiss.

"I should've guessed, you don't see many people with ears like those around here." He laughed kissing my neck. "So what are you doing here in California?" He asked me as he pushed me into a sitting position on the bed.

"I have just completed my four years of education in StarFleet Academy and I am now teaching a class as I am waiting to be assigned to a vessel." I spoke in between kisses as he sat in my lap.

"Mmmm, what position?" He asked throwing his arms over my shoulders.

"I have studied to be a science officer and would prefer the position of first officer." I said raising my eyebrow.

"Well then Mr.Spock, I guess I should just call you 'Commander' Commander Spock." He said pressing lips to mine. Then he paused. "Spock, Commander Spock, where have I heard that before?" I assumed it was a rhetorical question so I made no attempt to answer. "Wait a minute, you're not the guy who made the kobayashi maru, right?" He asked pulling back a bit, still sitting on my lap.

"I am." I said simply fearing he had failed the test and now held unpleasant feelings towards me.

"Holy fuck! You're like a living legend! You must be one of the smartest guys on Earth!" He yelled eyes wide in awe. "Hold on a sec." He said standing up. "I know I brought you here to get to know you better which I believe I have, but do you think you could do me a favor?" He asked a bit awkwardly.

"May I hear your request before giving an indefinite answer?" I asked suspiciously.

"Ok so don't laugh at me," I interrupted him there.

"It is unlikely that I will." I spoke flatly. He smiled at that.

"Ok ok, well it's always been a kind of dream of mine to beat the smartest person I could find in a game of chess. Would you mind playing?" He asked nervously. While extremely confused by the change in mood and priority I was intrigued by his offer.

"It would be a privilege." I replied with an eyebrow raise.

"Seriously?" He asked raising both his eyebrows in shock at my compliance.

"Seriously." I replied without hesitation.

"How about we make it a bit more interesting?" He asked walking me to the table. "Winner chooses a prize," he paused pressing close to me again. "whatever they want." He whispered, his breath feathering against my lips. I shivered and tilted my head our noses were pressed together as I watched his eyes flutter closed.

"In the event that you win, what would you like your prize to be?" I asked a whisper against his lips. He immediately brought our lips back together, tangling his fingers in my hair.

"Fuck chess, I want you now." He practically moaned out, breaking away for only a second before yanking me back to the bedroom.

~a while later idk how long but a decent amount of time, like longer than a week but not like a year it could be a couple months or like a week and a half or something I don't really know. I mean it kinda depends on what time of year you picture that stuff taking place I mean I'd say it took place like early/mid way through school and now it's like halfway through the school year so I'd say a couple months. Like maybe two months~

Kirk's POV:  
"James Tiberius Kirk, you have know been assigned Captain of the Starship NCC-1701 also know as The Enterprise. It's time for you to meet the people you'll be spending the next 5 years with." Pike said proudly.

"Thank you, sir." I smiled as we entered the bridge.

"Your first officer Commander Spock," I froze at his name. "Communications Officer Lieutenant Uhura, Senior Helmsmen Sulu, Navigations Officer Ensign Chekov, and what's your name again son?" Pike asked the redshirt standing by the door I didn't bother to turn to him because my eyes were locked on Spock

"O'Riley, sir." He said standing up straight.

"Yes and Mr.O'Riley." Pike nodded. "Your head head of Engineering is Montgomery Scott, and your chief Medical Officer is Leonard McCoy." He said patting me on the back. "Good luck son." He smiled.

"Thanks, Pike." I said shaking his hand. He was almost out the door when he stopped.

"And Jim." He said putting his hand on my shoulder. "Space might not always be the most friendly and welcoming place, but keep your chin up." He said warmly.

"Thank you." I smiled pulling him in for a hug. "Don't let Earth fall apart without me." I smiled.

"I'll do my best." Pike said pulling away. We exchanged our final goodbyes and he left. I took a deep breath and sat down in the Captain's chair, my chair.

"Mr.Sulu," I started.

"Yes, Captain." He responded immediately.

"Head to Beta- at warp 5." I said leaning back in my chair.

"Aye, Captain."

~hours later~

"In case of Emergency contact my room immediately, otherwise I will be in my quarters." I Spoke, stepping of the bridge. As I stepped off the elevator an headed towards my quarters I was met with Spock. "Commander Spock," I began with a smile. "It's always a pleasure. Say, Spock are you busy at the moment?" I asked, a smile curling at my lips.

"Not at all, Captain." He replied immediately.

"Well that's good because I believe you owe me a game of chess." I smiled.

"I believe I do." He said turning to walk with me to the rec room.

"You're move first."


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirk is just a dumb little fool who needs to look where he's going... Or maybe not? Sometimes bumping into strangers is good.

"Why does everyone flirt with you?" The question wasn't really 'why does everyone flirt with you?' It was actually more of a 'why is no one flirting with me?' It was a dangerous question and i knew I would have to be very careful with what I said.

"Guess I'm just prettier than you." I said with a shrug. Fuck. There's no coming back from this.

"What the fuck did you just say, you piece of shit?" Bones lifted his hand to smack me.

"AH!" Was all I said, well more screamed before sprinting.

"Get back here you little bitch-hole!" He yelled chasing after me. Jesus fuck he's gonna murder me!

I looked over my shoulder and- HOLY FUCK HES RIGHT THERE! He was like a foot behind me. I picked up speed so I was full out running for my life!

"Jim look out!" He yelled. I turned in front of me in just enough time to see two brown eyes opened to the size of saucers. Then we collided. I fell back and was sitting flat on my ass in the middle of the sidewalk. He had only stumbled back a bit, barely losing his balance. He also had a shirt covered in coffee and a state that could kill a man.

I pushed myself back up immediately, eyes wide in horror. "Oh my g- I am so sorry! I am so so sorry! I'll buy you another coffee and pay to get your shirt cleaned! Oh lord uh my apartment is like two doors down we'll get you cleaned up!" I said hurriedly running him into my apartment building which was directly next to us. I started dabbing all over his shirt trying to get the coffee out. "I think I've got an extra t-shirt in my bag!" I said rooting through my bag.

"Why the hell do you have an extra t-shirt?" Bones asked incredulously.

"Because your daughter always gets her grimy little hands all over me. She's always staining my clothes!" I said in mock annoyance with a smile. "Here." I handed the guy my shirt. "Again I am so so sorry. The bathroom is right down that hall for you to change." He hadn't said a word yet but I could feel the hate radiating off of him.

"You're just gonna let him in your bathroom?!" Bones whisper yelled.

"Of course I am! I just spilled coffee all over his shirt!" I whisper yelled back.

"What if he's a thief and he steals all your stuff?!" He whisper yelled once again.

"Then I deserve it for spilling coffee all over his shirt!" I whisper yelled finally. We were interrupted by the stranger walking out of my bathroom. He held his stained shirt in his hand while wore my not stained back T-Shirt.

"I appreciate you providing me with clean clothing and offering to purchase a new drink for me, but I must be on my way." He said heading towards the door and holy fuck! I didn't know that it was a compression shirt.

"Wait!" I shouted a bit too loud, reaching for his wrist. He spun around instantly, pulling his hand away. "Uh, here," I grabbed a pen off my desk and wrote my number on his arm. "Call me when you want that coffee, or need your shirt back I-I'll wash it."

"I will contact you when necessary." He nodded, taking the number. Well fuck. if he looked like a sin in black then he looked down right blasphemous in my black compression shirt. When he left I swooned.

Holy shit I can't wait till he calls.


	16. Well Shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is really angsty, but don't worry things always end sweetly for these two. It would hurt me too much to hurt them.

"Spock, are you busy tonight?" I asked, throwing my arm around his shoulder.

"I do not believe so." He stated turning to me.

"Ok awesome because there's this amazing pizza place like 4 blocks away from my apartment and you've got to try it!" I said excitedly. "maybe after we could go back to my place and play chess or watch a movie or something." I said with a smile.

"That sounds like a most entertaining evening." He's said with an eyebrow raised.

"Is it cool if I pick you up at 6 and we stop at my place? There's never any parking at Amici's so do you think we could walk the four blocks? I could find a parking spot closer if you don't want to walk." I said without hesitation.

"We are fully capable of walking four blocks." He said calmly.

"Alright, I'll see you at 6." I said patting his chest with my free hand. As I walked away I let my hand that was around his shoulder slide across said shoulder, the back of his neck, and other shoulder letting it graze his arm as it dropped.  
~~time skip~~

"I'm glad you decided to come out here with me tonight." I said with a smile. "We never really get to hang out."

"We work together and are constantly in each other's presence." He spoke in confusion.

"But that's not really by choice and it's not the most fun place in the world." I smiled. We walked a little while more and I felt a wave of discontent roll over me. Weird. Then it happened.

"If you are under the impression I intend to pursue a romantic relationship with you, you are mistaken and I suggest you cease your attempts at courting me." Spock's words made me stop mid-step.

"What? W-why would you say that- why would you sat something like that to me?" I was hurt and confused.

"I have been informed that dinner and planned activities afterwards imply a 'date' in which two people-" I stopped him before he could finish.

"I know what a date is Spock." My words were laced with annoyance. "I asked you to dinner because I assumed it'd be nice not to eat alone for once. I asked to play chess because I like to play with you. If you really care that little-" I stopped myself and took a deep breath, then I scoffed. "I'll see you on Monday, Spock." My words were dripping with bitterness. I turned around and left him there in the street. Peeking through my bitterness I felt a flower of sadness blooming in such an unfamiliar way, it didn't even seem to be mine. I completely disregarded it and continued to walk home.

I walked into my apartment and closed the door behind me, locking it. I kicked off my shoes and began the change into comfy clothes. What an asshole. I felt regret curling in my gut, but I had nothing to regret. Spock was an asshole to me not the other way around.

I ordered some pizza and started watching the History channel. So I like history, sue me. I was getting pretty invested in the episode when the doorbell rang. Pizza's here.

I opened the door to find Spock standing there, I immediately closed the door again. Not even a minute later the doorbell rang again. I opened the door to see Spock again now holding a pizza as the pizza car drove away. He payed for my pizza.

"You get 5 minutes to explain yourself, asshat." I grumbled taking the pizza box.

"Asshat?" He questioned.

"4 minutes and 57 seconds." I was not having it.

"I had no intention to participate in a romantic relationship." He started.

"Yeah, I got that part." I said feeling the anger begin the burn in my chest again. I once again felt a wave of sadness and uncertainty crash into me. Why do I feel like this? I don't feel like this. This isn't me or how I feel. Why are these feelings here?

"We are bonded." He said as the uncertainty which moments ago seemed foreign and unfamiliar melded with my own confusion. "My being has subconsciously connected with yours. When you asked me on the 'date' strengthened which is why you may be feeling unfamiliar emotions, they are mine."

"Wha-what? So your feelings are inside me?" I placed my hand on my forehead trying to think. "Are my feelings in your head too?" I asked taking a step back. I felt calm but it wasn't me I wasn't really calm my entire body rejected the feeling, the fake feeling he was trying to force into my mind. "No! Stop it!" All the feelings that I had mistaken for my own disappeared and I felt empty so so empty and scared. I felt alone. "Do you love me?" I asked feeling the emptiness swirling with the fear creating a new hybrid of pain.

"I-I need you." He answered.

"But do you love me?" I asked tears pooling in my eyes making my vision blurry.

"I do not fully understand love but I understand that your well being is my top priority, and I do not wish to be without you, and I-" I cut him off.

"I love you too."


	17. Christmas Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's almost Christmas in the Kirk-Spock household!

"Why are all of our neighbors bringing such large plants into their homes?" Jim had expected the question seeing as it was there first Christmas together on Earth.

"Well, most people around here celebrate Christmas because they're Christians. When Christmas comes around people bring pine trees into their houses, we call em Christmas trees." I said satisfied with my answer.

"Do you celebrate Christmas?" Spock asked.

"Uh yeah, remember last winter when everyone was giving each other things? We all went into the communal room to celebrate? Scotty got at least 4 bottles of Scotch, same with McCoy. Uhura bought you that glass chess set." I smiled fondly remembering the smile on her face as he carefully opened the wrapping paper not ripping one piece.

"It was quite kind of her to buy it for me without my asking." He responded with a nod of appreciation.

"Yeah, that's what people do for Christmas. There's also Santa Claus." I laughed.

"I'm sorry?" He raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Santa Claus. Y'know white beard, wear's all red, comes down the chimney." I smiled, he shook his head in confusion. "Oh boy." I smiled, this is gonna be so much fun. "Santa Claus lives in the North Pole and every year on Christmas Eve night he travels all across the galaxy giving presents to all the good boys, girls, etcetera who have been good that year." I laughed watching the confusion grow further onto his face.

"It is not humanly possible-" I cut him off.

"Don't tell me you're a Grinch or a Scrooge." I wagged my finger at him. "If you don't believe in Santa Clause or you aren't good till Christmas you get coal in your stocking." I pointed out. "Don't think you can be bad and still get presents, Santa knows everything I then started singing the song. "You better watch out, you better not cry, you better not pout I'm telling you why. Santa Clause is coming to town. He sees you when you're sleeping, he knows when you're awake. He knows if you've been bad or good so be good for goodness sake!" I laughed finishing the song.

"This is most illogical." He said raising his eyebrow once again.

"Spock," I started with a smile. "Would you like to celebrate Christmas with me this year?" I asked sitting on his lap, throwing my arms around his neck.

"It would be most fascinating." He said with a nod.

"Is that a yes?" I asked with a small laugh.

"Affirmative."

"Oh yay this is gonna be so much fun!"


	18. Blind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is gonna be a spin off of TOS episode 'Operation-Annihilate'

He stared at me unblinking, with his pale unseeing eyes. His eyes seemed to drift across my face almost looking at me. I logically knew he couldn't and I knew there was no possible way he would again, but it- it made things less difficult to believe he could, to pretend he could. As I walked closer to him I made sure to make my steps a bit louder to be sure he could hear me approaching.

"Hi." My voice cracked a bit as I spoke the greeting that used to be so familiar, but now just seemed foreign.

"Jim." He almost sounded relieved to hear it was me.

"Yeah Spock, I'm here." I spoke softly as I lay my hand gently on top of his. I used my other hand to smooth his hair back. It had only been a few hours since it had happened, an experiment gone right. Right but with collateral damage. "Do you need anything?" I asked feeling tears sting my eyes, I didn't bother to wipe them, I knew he wouldn't be able to see them.

"Would you mind grabbing me a glass of water?" He asked a bit hesitantly.

"Of course not." I said hurriedly. "Just stay right, I'll be back in just a moment." I said standing up and moving to the nearest replicator. I almost spilled the water because I was running so carelessly. "I'm back." I said softly as I returned to Spock's side. I placed the glass in his hand, not letting go as he drank. "Spock I-" I stopped myself, knowing I hadn't anything to say. "I'm so sorry." Came my whisper.

"I blame you for nothing, Jim." He spoke softly to me as if I were a hurt child. "Nor do I blame Dr. McCoy." He added immediately.

"Would you like me to escort you back to your quarters, Mr. Spock?" I asked trying to remain professional.

"That would be preferable, Captain." He replied with the same amount of professionalism. He stood up and I held his arm over my shoulder with one hand and with the other I wrapped my arm around his waist.

"Ready?" I asked looking up into his dull unseeing eyes. He nodded in confirmation.

"Affirmative."

"Alright, here we go then." We slowly began to walk out of the room. We made our way down the hall and into the elevator without any tripping or slip ups. I slowly guided him into his quarters where I tried (and failed) to set him down on his bed. We both fell on the floor because of my minor miscalculation. "I'm sorry." I whispered, lifting him up, laying him on his bed. "I'm so sorry." My voice quivered with tears.

"It is not your fault." He had hands on my cheeks, he was wiping my tears and kissing my forehead. He didn't need to see me to know where any part of me was, he had mapped out my body and could maneuver along as though it were a labyrinth and he had cut the pathways. I closed eyes and kissed him through my salty tears, kissed him with my lips, my hands, my heart. We were connected so deeply and profoundly and of his lost confusion, I felt it.

"I know I know, but..." I trailed off with a sigh. "Spock I-"

"James." He interrupted me. "They need you, I'll be fine. Go out there and rescue them." He held my hand as he said this.

"Ok, I'll be back as soon as I can." I kissed his forehead. "I promise." I whispered as I walked out of his room.

We saved as many people as we could, we killed those 'things' and all was well. Except it wasn't. People had died, Spock was blind, McCoy kept beating himself up about not thinking of that, not being smart enough.

Up in the dark empty abyss of space, the only thing that keeps you grounded are your crew; If you hurt any of those people, on purpose or accidentally, why, you might as well pull the plug now.

Spock wasn't in his room. I immediately ran to the med bay where I found him sitting in a chair near McCoy.

"Spock, McCoy." I sighed in relief. "Are you two alright?" I asked with a sad smile.

"Better than alright!" McCoy to my surprise jumped up happily.

"Indeed Captain." Spock stood up and turned to me. The color had returned to his eyes.

"Spock." I froze.

"Jim." He nodded with a smile.

"Get a room." Bones laughed.

"Spock, what-how what happened?! How can you- I..." I kept cutting myself off abruptly finding new questions to ask until I trailed off, useless and dumbfounded.

"Vulcans have a second eyelid, similar to those of sharks and crocodiles. The blindness as you can see was only temporary." He stated in the normal unchanging calm tone of his.

I pulled him close and just hugged him, squeezed him, I didn't want to let him go.

"Seriously get a room, or don't I don't care, just get out of here I've got work to do." He said pushing us out of the med bay.

Spock and I walked to my quarters, mine was closer than his. I pulled him into my room and just kissed every inch of his face.

"Jim wait." His voice was quiet but I immediately stopped. "Just let me look at you." He gently caressed my cheek as he stared longingly into my eyes. "It had only been 6 hours 12 minutes and 39.36 seconds of blindness, but for every one of those seconds I missed seeing you."

"Spock I-" I felt tears slipping down my cheeks. "I love you so much." I closed my eyes and pulled him close.

"And I love you."


	19. The colors of love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANGST WARNING!!!  
> Au where you can see the color of your soulmate's emotions and they come out like wispy clouds of feelings.

"Stop pretending to be calm! Stop it!" I shouted covering my eyes. "If you'd just let something out for once instead of bottling it all up then maybe I'd be able to read something in that stupid never ending tornado of colors! AHHH YOU PRETENTIOUS PRICK!" I knew it was irrational to yell at him for being himself but I was so tired, I couldn't even see him anymore it was just all those blinding colors. "Don't say its illogical, I couldn't give less of a fuck! JUST STOP PRETENDING YOU DON'T KNOW HOW TO FEEL!" There were tears streaming down my cheeks and all I could see in front of me was a blurry blob of blue, dark and depressing. "Fucking FUCK!"

I could feel the red radiating off of me as he just continued to stare down at his book coolly making no move to reply. "I'm going out." was all I said through gritted teeth before grabbing my coat and leaving the house, I slammed the door behind me.

I knew only my soulmate could see the red coming off of me but I felt like the cloud of deep burgundy and scarlet was large enough for the whole neighborhood to see. I took a couple deep breaths as I walked around the block. He loves me. He loves me. He loves me. He loves me. He loves me. He loves me. He loves me. He loves me. He. Loves. Me. HeLovesMe HeLovesMeHeLovesMeHeLovesMeHeLovesMeHeLovesMe. I love him too.

I walked back to the house and slowly opened the front door as quietly as I could.

"Spock?" My voice was quiet and hesitant. "Are you there?" I spoke with the same caution as I walked further inside. I closed the door quietly behind me. I saw him in the sitting area. "Baby, I'm sorry for yelling at you. You know I didn't mean it, right?" He didn't reply. "God, I'm such a dick." I sighed. "I came back because I love you and I'm sorry a-and I never wanna live a day without you." I was slowly approaching him where he had not even looked at me, he had good reason not to. "Spock, please just look at me." I sighed miserably.

Earbuds. He had had earbuds in the whole time. I tapped him on the shoulder to which he pulled out his earbuds and looked up at me.

"How long have you been reading with your headphones in?" I asked kneeling next to him.

"It seems I have been here for 3 hours, I must have lost track of time." He said in a tone that seemed almost dazed.

"Are you serious, so what happened in the last ten minutes, you heard none of it?" I covered my face with my hands.

"I did hear you close the door quite loudly." He interjected pointedly. "Where were you off to?" He asked raising his eyebrow.

"I just went for a walk." I said still confused about how he hadn't heard anything.

"A walk? It's 34 degrees outside." He squinted at me.

"Are you accusing me of lying to you?" I asked raising my eyebrow at him, like he had done to me just moments ago.

"I didn't insinuate that you were lying, it just seems peculiar to me that you would prefer walking outside in the 30 degree weather rather than staying here where it is a comfortable 65." He did not. He thinks I'm lying.

"If you find my story so unbelievable then what do you think I was doing 'outside in the 30 degree whether'?" I felt my nostrils flare as I rolled my tongue across the inside of my lip.

"The only logical reason to be outside on the cold would be gathering the supplies necessary for survival in which we have plenty leading to my questioning of your whereabouts." He turned so he could look me directly in the eye. I saw a small sharp flame of red ignite inside him, only for a second, but that second was long enough for me to get pissed.

"Well maybe if you trusted me you wouldn't be so keen on picking flaws out in the things I tell you." I was grinding my teeth by now. I then took a deep breath and smiled. "Would you like some tea? I'm gonna make some tea." I was in the kitchen within seconds, pouring water into the kettle and placing it on the stove.

As the kettle boiled I walked into our bedroom grabbed the fluffiest pillow I could find and screamed into it as hard as I could until I started feeling lightheaded after the dizziness subsided I took a deep breath and screamed into it once more. I then cleared my throat and walked back into the kitchen. The tea kettle was starting to scream by the time I got back. I poured the boiling water into my cup wordlessly, dropping the tea bag into the cup. As I lifted my cup some of the tea spilled causing me to burn my hand.

"Fucking FUCK!" I shouted as I dropped the mug, clutching my hand. I then shouted unintelligibly for a good minute.

"Are you alright?" He seemed to be saying it out of obligation but that was probably just my pissy mood.

"No!" I shouted shoving my hand into the sink with cold water. "I fucking burnt my fucking ha-FUCK!" Pain.

"I will contact Dr. McCoy." He said pulling out his communicator. With only a moments lapse of time he added. "He will be here within 10 minutes." Spock said closing the communicator calmly. He then wrapped his arms around me and kissed the back of my head softly.

"Spock." My voice was soft and low.

"Mhmm?" He hummed in response.

"You know how I went out for a walk before?" I asked, closing my eyes as I rested my head back on his chest. He nodded. "I went outside because I was yelling at you for no reason and I had to go and calm down." I said in embarrassment. "I know you didn't hear me so it might not matter to you but I was being a real dickwad and I'm sorry." I sighed.

"It is quite alright." He said simply.

"No it's not because you don't deserve to be randomly yelled at for no reason. Then I was so busy being a fuckin puss baby I didn't realize I spilling boiling water all over my hand." I said annoyed with myself. "I fuckin deserve the burns." I growled.

"Ashayam" he sighed pressing a small kiss to my head. "You deserved no such thing." He shook his head.

"Babe, I love you." I sighed feeling a small ray of swirl around my chest.

"And I, you." He replied. I saw as small spurts of pink orange and yellow drifted around him as I felt myself match him.


	20. Foodgasm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Foodporn.. not literally but kinda. but like almost

"Leonard, why haven't I ever met your handsome friend over there?" A stranger asked in a tone so obnoxious I hadn't even thought it possible.

"Well, probably because you are the worst human being I have ever had the displeasure of knowing and I'd rather he didn't suffer the same fate." Bones replied immediately, he's never that mean to decent people.

"Well at least introduce me." She said continuing to fake politeness.

"I don't want to be introduced to you, you seem like a bitch." I said without hesitation. I then took my 3rd, no 5th 8th? I don't know I took another shot of vodka. Bones let out a wheezing laugh as she stood there in shock. "Can we get food now?" I asked holding on his sleeve for support.

"Sure kid, it's all on me." He laughed. I vaguely remembered ting chicken. That's when it happened, I was given the most amazing fries in the world; thick cut, steaming hot, crisp yet soft, perfect fries.

I took one bite. I gasped and moaned at the same time. Fuck. "Bones." I shoved three more fries in my mouth and practically melted into my seat. "These are the best fucking fries I've ever tasted!" I shouted, feeling my eyes flutter closed as I encircled another fri in my lips.

"Kid, I don't know what you're doing, but I know it's indecent." He said moving the fries away from me. I snatched up five more and shoved them into my mouth before he could pull them away.

"Bones," I sat up straight as I swallowed the fries. "I think I just had a foodgasm." I said gripping the sides of my chair. I shivered. "It just happened again." I said grappling more fries. He smacked me over the top of the head before scolding me about my manners. I grabbed onto him for support with one hand while grabbing more fries with the other.

"Don't touch me while you're doing that." He slapped my hand away. I waived the waiter over.

"Could I get five more orders of theses fries to go?" I asked moaning as I ate another fri. He just started at me in shock.

"Jim!" Bones scolded. I sighed.

"Okay you're right, could I get seven more orders of these fries to go." The waiter just nodded at me and started to make his way back to the kitchen. Bones smacked me over the head. "Make it eight!" I shouted after him.

"I can't take you anywhere." Bones sighed. His complaint was overpowered by more obscenely loud moaning. "Yeah, I'm driving home." He laughed taking my keys. The waiter dropped off my fries in to-go boxes and smiled. I grabbed the guy's wrist and stared up at him.

"Who made these?" I whispered. "Bring me to them." Our eyes locked.

"O-ok."

10 minutes later

"Jim, you've been back here for a while and I already payed the bill so- oH MY GOD!" I was grabbed by the back of my shirt collar and dragged out of the restaurant.

"Where are we going?" I asked in a fit of giggles.

"I'm taking you home." He said in annoyance. He threw me over his shoulder and I continued laughing.

"What're we gonna do there." I laughed.

"Your home. I'm dropping you off at your house and you're going to sleep." He opened the car door with one hand and held me up with the other. He plopped me down in the passenger's seat and buckled me in, closing my door with a sigh. He then got in the driver's seat and glared at me for a full 5 seconds before starting to drive.

I turned on the radio. He turned it off.

"Are you mad at me." He only grunted in response. "ARE YOU MAD AT ME?" I shouted.

"No!" He yelled back.

"Don't be mad at me!" I crossed my arms over my chest.

"I'm not!" He gripped the steering wheel tighter.

"Well good then." I sighed.

"I can't deal with you." He said making a sharp left.

"You made a wrong turn." I whined. He only sped up.

"No I didn't." He said staring straight forward.

"My house is that way." I pointed behind us.

"We're not going to your house anymore." He gritted his teeth. We drove for about 5 more minutes before he swerved into a hazily familiar driveway. He jumped out of the car and slammed the door behind him. He walked around the front and pulled me out of the car, throwing me over his shoulder once again. I grabbed my four boxes of fries and he kicked the passenger side door closed. He walked up to the front door of the house and rang the doorbell 3 times. I heard the sound of footsteps and the door opening.

"He's your problem now." Bones grunted, tossing me to whoever was at the door. The held me bridal style and sighed. I opened my eyes and blinked blearily.

"Well hey there handsome." I giggled up at Spock. He kicked the door shut and lay me down on a couch. He then stood up and started walking away. "Where are you going, beautiful?" I asked with a small laugh.

"I am retrieving a glass of water." He said walking into the kitchen. "Because you are highly intoxicated." He said walking back into the room, glass of water in hand.

"Mm maybe I'm thirsty for something else." I giggled, pulling him closer.

"Your incapability to logical decision making has left you quite impaired." He said leaning closer, as if examining me. He then lifted my up once again, this time taking me to a bedroom. He lay me gently down on the bed, wrapping me in the blankets. "You need to sleep." He whispered. I yawned and smiled up at him.

"M not gonna remember any' a this t'marrow so mm gonna say it. Yer fine as hell 'nd I bet you'd taste better than those fries." It came out as a slurred yawn.

Then I passed out.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim is kind of a drama queen, but also people have superiority complexes...

"Why won't you just let me save you?!" I shouted grabbing his arm.

"I don't need to be saved!" He said pulling away.

"If you stay here you'll die!" I cried through tears.

"Then let me die!" He said staring me dead in the eyes.

"McCoy, seriously I'm not kidding, the science guys that hang out here are total jerks, Nothing like Bill Nye, they're totally disappointing and mean. I said I was thirsty and really needed a water, wasn't even talking to this guy it was just a statement to the general public, and he said he didn't want my imbecile germs polluting his H2O. Bones, seriously they're terrible." I pleaded.

"If I want soup I'm going to get soup, chemistry majors who hate you aren't gonna stop me." He said continuing to walk towards the hell hole I used to call a restaurant.

"I don't just hate them, they're really mean to me." I said looking away. "They're always making fun of me and calling me stupid and I don't want to go in there." I said looking back over to him with a frown.

"So what, some guy calls you an idiot and you never wanna eat some place again." He raised his eyebrows at me in what seemed like mockery.

"You can call me a coward or whatever you want, but I don't want to go in there because I know they're just gonna be jerks again." I crossed my arms.

"You don't have to come in with me, I could just bring you a sandwich." He said with a sigh.

"Like hell I'm letting you go in there alone." I scoffed throwing my arm around him. I could tell he thought I was kidding, I wasn't.

"You're ridiculous." He laughed incredulously.

"Ridiculous? Maybe. Here to protect you from a bunch of jerks? Definitely." I pushed to door open and walked directly up to the counter.

"How may I help you?" The generic customer service voice almost caught me off guard.

"Hi," I paused to read the name tag. "Aria, could I get two bowls of tomato soup and one grilled cheese to go?" I asked searching the small restaurant for those science jerks. Bones elbowed me I pleaded with him with my eyes, but he looked at me sternly and I sighed. "Could you change that to 'to stay' please?" I asked sadly.

"Alright, that'll be 12 credits." She smiled politely. It took about 5 minutes for them to make our food, but it was so worth it! The grilled cheese smelled so good I almost cried. We sat down and I started eating immediately. I waved a waitress over as she was walking by.

"Is there anything I can help you with sir?" She asked with a bright smile.

"Yes, could you tell the chef I love them?" I asked taking another bite of the grilled cheese.

"Alright sir." She laughed a bit.

"Declarations of love because of food? I hadn't thought it possible, but he seems to be even more idiotic than he was our last encounter." The condescending laugh made me freeze. Not again. I just rolled my eyes and kept eating, not even these jerks could ruin this sandwich for me.

Ignoring them was going fine until a fri hit me in the back of the head. I swallowed the bite of sandwich that was in my mouth, I wiped my face and took a deep breath. "Fuck off." I called over the booth seat, laughter was the only reply. Three more fries came after that one. I clenched my fists and moved to stand up. Bones pulled me back down and stood up himself.

"Listen here, you little shit. If I see you throw one more fri I will grab you by your scrawny little neck and launch your ass so far-" I cut him off.

"Bones lets go." I sighed tugging on his sleeve.

"No, I haven't finished my soup and if this little shit hole can't play nice for 2 goddamn seconds and thinks he's gonna stop me from eating-" I interrupted him again.

"Ok yeah I think he got it." I said shortly. "Just eat your soup and let's get out of here." I sighed. Then it happened, just as Bones finished his soup. One. More. Fri. I threw my body over the booth seat so fast, the little douchecanoe didn't even see me coming. I grabbed a handful of fries off his plate and shoved them all in his mouth. "I hope you choke." Was all I said before swatting the rest of his fries off the table, walking out.

We walked all the way back to campus and then to my dorm room, I was just pacing around in annoyance. Fuckin science jerks and their pretentious fuckin faces. They all study chemistry and think they're hot shit because they know the elements on the periodic table NEWS FLASH So does everybody else who goes here.

"Why'd you stop me back there? I was gonna teach that kid some manners." Bones said rolling up his sleeve. "I mean you did a good job shutting that kid up." He laughed.

"I told you they were jerks." I said angrily. "I told you they were mean and I said I didn't wanna go in there." I said clenching my fists. " But all you cared about was your stupid fucking soup." I was staring at him dead in the eyes now. "I went in there with you so we could get our food to go because I didn't want them near me I didn't want them near you, but you wanted to stay. Why was it so important to stay?"I was mad now.

"Because you can't just stop going some place because some dickwad goes there. You can't let bullies run your life." H said putting his hands on his hips.

"Well look what happened. I'm mad, there's fri grease in my hair and I'm pretty sure I just killed some guy because he's chocking to death on fries." I said keeping my fists clenched at my sides. "we were supposed to go to lunch and have fun." I sighed, that was the opposite of what I wanted to happen. "Forget it." I sighed crawling into my bed and under my blankets. I heard the vague sound of hi talking but then I just closed my eyes and started tuning him out.

After what seemed like forever I felt a soothing hand on my back. "James?" The soft questioning voice made my entire body feel lighter. I pushed out from under my blankets and pulled him into a hug.

"Mhmm?" I hummed into his shoulder.

"McCoy said you seemed 'unwell'." He raised and eyebrow.

"I think I just needed you here." My voice came a quiet and a bit rough. He ran his fingers through my hair, pulling me into his lap.

"I really wasn't mad a Bones, he knows that, right? I was just having a really bad day." I sighed sadly.

"Yes Ashayam, he knows." He kissed my forehead and continued hugging me. I closed my eyes and smiled.

"Thank you for coming here." I spoke lazily as I curled my head into the maps of his neck.

"If you ever need me please contact me. I will be by your side no matter impossible the circumstances." His voice was so soft and soothing. I curled even further into his arms.

"Spock," I moved back bit so I could look him in the eyes. "I love you." We lay back down on the bed, facing each other. Sometimes I forgot how beautiful he was.

With his shining charcoal hair, his pale almost green skin, his soft lips which seemed to always be on the brink of smiling but never quite got there, and his eyes, his beautiful dark chocolate brown eyes, whenever he looked into those beautiful eyes he seemed t forget all off his troubles. Spock was perfect.

"And I love you, ashaya." He started to rub my back again and I kissed his nose. "Sleep, my love, sleep." Were the last words I heard before my eyes fluttered close. I drifted into a relaxing and comfortable sleep.


	22. Sub

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Substitute teacher Spock and History teacher Jim

"My name is Mr. Spock, I will be here in place of Mr. Kenrig this afternoon." Some girl who sat up front rose her hand. "Yes?"

"How old are you?" She asked chewing her gum.

"I am 23 years, 8 months, 3 weeks, and 2.5 earth days old." He replied immediately.

"DAFUQ IM 20?!" She said spitting her gum as she spoke. He lifted his trash can and caught the rouge piece of gum. Everyone stared wide-eyed in shock. Then some kid threw a pencil at him which he smacked away without batting an eye.

"I realize I am considerably younger than Mr. Kenrig." He said with a sigh.

"Well I'll say." One of the guys up front said with a whistle. To put it politely, Kenrig was a dinosaur, he babysat Betty White when she was little. Kenrig was old.

"That should have no effect on your respect for me, have I made myself clear?" He said with a raised eyebrow.

"Nah, you're still green and pointy." Came a yell from the back. There was screaming and fists pounding on the tables.

Whenever there was a sub, Kenrig always left plans to write vocab. Most kids had heard they were gonna have a sub so they had written the vocabulary a period beforehand. So most were left with nothing to do, but torture this pore man.

Seconds after Mr. Spock gave the instructions to write the vocabulary kids were out of their seats, talking to their friends, on their phones, bringing him the paper.

"I believed my instructions were clear, no one is to leave their seat until they have completed their classwork." He said, folding his hands behind his back.

"Oh no, you were clear." A particularly sassy student said continuing to make their way to the front of the class.

"Then why exactly are you out of your seats?" He asked the growing crowd, raising his eyebrow.

"I finished my classwork." The kid said slapping their paper down onto the desk. "Just following instructions, sir." HJe had said 'sir' with so much disrespect it almost sounded like a curse word. There were a couple 'oohhhs' from the back but it was mostly quiet.

"I see." Mr. Spock replied, looking at the completed vocabulary sheet.

"Obviously 'you see' you're not blind." The kid scoffed.

"What is your name?" Spock asked pulling out the attendance sheet.

"George Wells." The kid stared as Spock checked something off on the sheet.

"Mr. Wells, of course." He looked back up from the clipboard. "You're eyesight is also not impaired, am I correct Mr. Wells?" He asked raising his eyebrow.

"Yeah." Came the defensive reply.

"Then I find it quite surprising you're still wearing that hat. Considering that poster specifically states there are no hats and or hoods permitted to be worn in the classroom." Mr. Spock replied.

"What did you just say to me?" This kid was a punk if I ever knew one.

"As I was only notified of one students hearing impairment I can infer you heard me perfectly." Spock replied raising an eyebrow towards the rowdy and impatient student.

"Well I can see your huge ass ears so you should be able to hear me when I say-"

"Hi there, oh I'm sorry I didn't realize you had a class this period, is this a bad time?" The history teacher Mr. Kirk stopped in the door way.

"No, not at all. Is there anything you need?" Mr. Spock asked, folding his hands behind his back.

"Yeah, actually there is." He started walking down the aisle up to the desk. "Anthony- I mean Mr. Kenrig gave me these notes yesterday because he knew he was gonna be out today. I was supposed to bring these to you first period, it must've slipped my mind." He handed Mr. Spock a stack of papers.

"Thank you. Mr.Kirk." Mr. Spock nodded and placed the papers on his desk.

"No problem, and if you have any question or need any help I'm one door away." Mr. Kirk turned around and started to walk out before making eye contact with a certain student. "Mr. Wells." He said in a bit of surprise. "Was your OSS ended early?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, thanks for talking to Johnson for me." He smiled.

"As long as you stay out of trouble, and hey play nice with Spock, he's new." He patted George on the shoulder. "Seriously, we don't want you getting suspended again." He smiled, walking out of the classroom. The insults and sass had stopped after that. It was the 4th class of the day and only this class had stopped the immature insults. The period had ended faster than he had expected. He was now on his lunch break. He began to eat silently in that staff room.

"The kids weren't too much of a handful, were they?" The perky voice had interrupted Spock's train of thought. Spock rose and eyebrow toward the intrusion, coming from the all too sunshiny History teacher. "They didn't cause you too much trouble?" He clarified.

"Less than the 3 previous classes." Spock replied after some thought.

"Oh yikes, If the others were acting worse then what I heard from 4th period then what did they do?" Kirk's concern was quite apparent, for he knew how cruel these kids could be.

"The expected things from a human young adult in a situation where they feel they can test or discredit their superior's authority." Spock replied. He danced around the question with such elegance and grace, Kirk almost didn't realize, almost.

"Well I have the next 2 periods off, I could sit in and keep them in check if you'd like." James offered politely.

"I wouldn't want to deprive you of your free time." Spock reasoned.

"You wouldn't be depriving me of anything." Kirk's laugh was soft. "I've got nothing else to do and even Kenrig has trouble dealing with his 6th period class." He added.

The rest of the day was a breeze thanks to the new dynamic duo.


	23. Stand By Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fun little trip to movie studios and stuff I may or may not have created a studio based off of my username.

"I get that we're probably gonna die, I get that." He squeezed his eyes shut to keep the tears from falling. "I'm not gonna lie to you, I'm scared, I'm scared as hell and I don't want to die, but I know it's gonna happen sometime." He let out a shaky breath. "That time might be in 10 minutes when I run out of ammo, or in 10 years when I get in a fight with some alien, but I want you to know that you mean everything to me and if I die today, oh god if I die today, I'll die knowing you know I love you."

"Cut!" The director's voice was clear throughout the entire room. "That was fantastic, absolutely marvelous! Everybody take 5." Everyone slowly made their way off set. We watched the actors and the camera crew make their way off set. I pulled out my phone and started texting Bones.

'Dude this place is awesome!!!' ~Kirk

'Just because you're on a field trip doesn't mean I am too. You're gonna get me in trouble!' ~McCoy

"No cell phone usage with be permitted beyond this point!" The tour guide called out.

'Gotta go!' ~Kirk  
I shoved my phone into my pocket and jogged a bit to catch up with the rest of the class. There were about 15 of us, because video/theatre wasn't a class in common core, but a smaller group was easier to manage anyway.

"My name is Amy, and I'm going to be your tour guide today!" She said speaking loudly with a bright smile to ensure everyone heard her.

"Good morning Amy." Everyone replied just as cheerfully.

"As your class is not the only group I will be guiding today, we're going to have a few people joining us as we continue our tour. Don't shy away from any unfamiliar faces along the way, we're all here for our love of movies." She smiled continuing to walk backwards. Almost as if on queue a group of about 10-12 people merged with us, being led by a man that shared the same cheery smile as Amy.

"Alright, I've got to go now, but I would really appreciate it if you showed my friend Amy the same respect and kindness you showed me." He smiled at the group.

"Thank you so much, Ryan." Amy smiled. His group waved goodbye. "Alright now that there are more of us everybody needs a buddy. And here at PSP studios we have a rule! Everybody needs to pick a buddy who isn't from their group, if possible!" She had a polite smile once again.

"Alrighty." She smiled "You and you." She said placing her hands on two peoples shoulders. She did that about 3 more times before reaching me. "Now you two." She placed her hand on my shoulder and a guy from the other group.

"Hi there." I smiled up at the tall stranger. He was obviously Vulcan, and obviously not excited to be buddied with me. He held his hand up in the formal ta'al and looked down at me still stone faced.

"Greetings." He said simply. Well this is obviously gonna be fun.

"My name is James, James Kirk." I said looking him up and down.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, James Kirk. I am S'chn T'gai Spock." My eyes widened at the seemingly impossible name pronunciation.

"Well, Mr. Spock." I smiled running my fingers through my hair. "It's a pleasure to me you as well." I batted my eyelashes a bit.

"Everyone have their buddy?" Amy asked looking over the small groups of two. "Now I'm gonna need you all to lock arms with your partners and make sure they don't get lost." She smiled. "You are responsible for your partner and your partner is responsible for you." She said looking everybody over one more time. I hooked my arm with Spock's and looked back up at Amy.

"I'm putting my life in your hands." I joked, smiling up at my new acquaintance and 'buddy'. He stared at me dead in the eyes and nodded.

"We're going to be heading in the room where the extras get their hair and makeup done. For those actors, actresses, and others who's appearances matter, but not to their point of getting their own room." She smiled opening a door to a room with about 12 mirrors, 2 rows of 6 mirrors. Almost imitating a hair salon/barber shop in appearance. "Everyone is allowed to take pictures as this room is vacated at the moment, but make sure to keep an eye on your buddy." She smiled.

"You wanna take some pictures?" I asked, pulling out my camera.

"No."

"Oh... well would you mind taking a picture of me?" I asked holding out my camera.

"No."

"Awesome." I handed him the camera and did my best '50s girl doing makeup' pose.

He then took a picture of me draping my body dramatically over the vanity   
He then took a picture of me draping my body dramatically over the vanity. He took a couple more pictures of me in cliche poses while sitting on the chair and vanity.

"Could I take a picture with you?" I asked after he finished taking more that enough pictures of me. He stared at me, a bit unsure for a bit. "You don't have to, really- it's just I don't know, it doesn't matter." I swatted my hand at him dismissively.

"If it would please you to take a picture I would not me opposed to it." He then replied with a curt nod.

"Awesome!" I smiled. I put my arm around his shoulder with my hand in a peace sign and held the camera so it was in front of us. "Okay, I'll take the picture on three." I said readjusting the camera. "One... Two... Three." I snapped the picture, taking two to make sure at least one wasn't blurry. "Nice." I smiled as I looked at the picture. I leaned over to show the picture to him and he nodded.

"Now everyone grab your buddy! We're going onto a set made by the art students!" She said brightly, pointing toward a door to our right. We locked arms again and began our guided walk through the hall.

When we walked into the room my jaw dropped. It was a beautiful sculpture and painting of the Eiffel Tower with a glowing sunset backdrop that couldn't possible look more like a real setting sun than being there in person.

The painted sky shimmered with pastels blended with transparent glowing hues of gold. The glistening of the stage lights made it all the more beautiful.

"We'll have 15 minutes to take pictures and explore this room." Any said, interrupting my train of thought.

"Oh my gosh!" I turned to Spock excitedly. "Would you dip me in front of the Eiffel Tower?!" I asked giving him the brightest smile I could.

"Excuse me?" He raised an eyebrow at me.

I laughed. "Dip me like..." I trailed of trying to think of a good example. "Oh! Like what they're doing!" I pointed to a couple that was kissing in front of it while a lady was being dipped by her girlfriend. "With out the kissing of course." I clarified.

"I see." He stared at the couple.

"It would make the greatest picture! Bones would be so jealous." I laughed, saying the second part mostly to myself. He then guided me toward the now empty space in front of the Tower.

"Amy?" I asked tapping her shoulder.

"Do you need any help?" She replied automatically with her customer service voice.

"Yes actually, would you mind taking our picture?" I asked holding up the camera.

"No, not at all!" She replied politely, taking the camera from my outstretched hand.

"Thank you so much!" I said jogging back over to the Tower. "Okay so I'm going to wrap my arms around your neck." I said quietly to Spock as I did so. "And then you are going to-woah!" He cut me off by swinging me down into a dip.

My eyes were probably wide with shock and I wouldn't be surprised if my mouth had been hanging open. He then leaned in so our noses were barely touching. I smiled up at him and felt a giggle bubble up and escape my lips. Then his lips were there, right on mine. Just softly, just barely touching mine. When he pulled me back up to my feet I felt weak to my knees. I was practically falling into his arms, starry eyed and dizzy. I was brought back into reality by the sound of Amy clearing her throat.

"S-sorry." I felt my cheeks heat up as I apologized. I uncomfortably shuffled over to her to get my camera. I mumbled a thank you and another apology before shuffling away. "Spock." I whispered through flaming red blushing cheeks.

"Yes, James." He replied looking down at me with the same expressionless face he had held on his face for the past 10 minutes.

"You know you didn't have to kiss me, right?"

"I am aware I was under no obligation to kiss you." He stated simply. "Yet you are correct in saying it makes an aesthetically pleasing picture." He added.

"Heh, yeah." I blushed as I replied. Who knew PSPstudios could be so great?


	24. Order Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner dates with friends are always fun!

"Seriously, you've gotta try this food!" I spoke excitedly as we walked down the street.

"We know, you've been telling us for months!" Bones grumbled.

"Then we should have been eating here months ago!" I sighed exasperatedly, holding the door open for my group of friends. I followed them in and walked up to the maitre de (is that what they're called?)

"Do you have a reservation?" She asked as she organized some papers.

"Yes," I replied with a smile. "Table for..." I paused to do a quick headcount. "7 at 7:00, under the name Kirk, spelled K-I-R-K." I spoke politely and stood in front of my group with my hands behind my back.

"Yes, Mr. Kirk follow me." She grabbed 6 menus and walked us to a table near the back. I turned around so the waitress couldn't send me and I squealed quietly with a big cheesy grin on my face. Bones just shoved me so I would keep following her.

"Here you are." She gestured to a large table by the window. She placed a menu in front of each seat and smiled. "A server should be with you in a moment to take your orders." She said politely before walking off.

"Okay dinner is on me tonight!" I smiled sitting down.

"Kirk, no."  
"You don't have to do that."  
"We can split it."  
"That's too much to ask of you."  
"I'm not complaining."  
"That's very kind."

"Come on guys it's my treat! I'm the one that dragged all of you out here anyway." I smiled. "The food here is at a really good price too." I said pointing to my menu.

"So, what do you think you're getting?" I asked, turning to Sulu.

"I don't know, we just got here." He laughed.

"Aye laddy, we just sat down." Scotty laughed in agreement.

"I'm just excited you guys are here! I've been coming here-"

"For weeks now, we know." Uhura smiled as she cut me off.

"You guys can make fun of me all you want, but once you taste this food you're gonna be crying because of how amazing it is." I smiled, turning back to my menu.

"Jim, since you seem to be the expert on this place what should I get to drink?" Sulu asked raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know about you, but I'm getting a Shirley Temple." I smiled widely.

"Ooh! Me too!" Checkov smiled. We all turned to him. "Non-alcoholic of course." He added.

"I'm just getting scotch." Bones and Scotty said in unison. They smiled and nodded at each other across the table.

"Oh, I thought you were gonna get the mint julep." I said, turning to Bones again.

"I'll get both." He said with a shrug.

"Oh! I want a piña colada." Uhura smiled at the menu.

"And getting caught in the rain." I sang with a smile.  
"If you're not into yoga." Sulu sang along.  
"If you have half a brain." Uhura laughed.  
"If you like making love at midnight, in the dunes of the cape." We all laughed as we sang together.

"Jim, if we get kicked out will you still buy us dinner?" Bones smiled.

"Shut up." I laughed.

"I will have water." Spock said.

"Sulu, what are you getting?" I asked, realizing he hadn't told us yet.

"I'm with Spock on this one. I think I'll just have this water." He said lifting the glass of water to his lips. He was always watering his plants and from what I know he only drinks water. Sometimes he gets me thinking he thinks he's plant.

"Are you sure?" I asked him, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, water is good for me." He nodded.

"Whatever you say." I smiled.

A waiter approached our table with a bright smile. "Hello, my name is Enrique and I'll be taking care of all of you tonight." Enrique smiled. "Should I give you all some time to settle in or could I start you off with some drinks?" He asked pulling out his little pad of paper.

"I think we're ready to order our drinks." I said glancing around the table.

"Alrighty, what can I get you?" He said looking at me.

"Could I get a Shirley Temple, please?" I asked, taking a sip or my water. He nodded writing it down. "Thank you." He then turned towards Bones.

"Would it be possible for me to get two drinks?" He asked the waiter.

"Of course." Enrique nodded.

"Wonderful! Then could I please have a scotch on the rocks and a mint julep?" He smiled over toward the waiter who write it down with a nod. "Thanks so much."

He then turned to Sulu. "May I just have another water?" Enrique nodded.

"Yes you may." He sent a wink that could be confused for a blink of you weren't looking for it.

"Thanks." Sulu replied, taking another sip of his water.

He then looked across the table to Chekov. "May I haff a non-alcoholic Shirley Temple, please?" He asked, smiling up at the waiter. Enrique jotted that down with a nod as well."Thank you."

He then turned to Scotty who was completely oblivious to his presence.

"Excuse me, sir." Enrique cleared his throat. "Could I get you anything to drink?"

"Aye, could ya get me some of yer finest scotch?" Scotty asked. "Thanks."

"And for the lady?" Enrique smiled. "Love your dress by the way." He added quickly.

"Thank you, and could I get a piña colada, please?" She asked with a smiled. He nodded once again. "Thank you."

"May I have another water." Spock asked. "Thank you." He replied as Enrique nodded.

"Alright, I'll be right back with your drinks." He smiled and turned around, walking towards the kitchen.

"I'm not the only one who saw that wink right?" I said leaning into the table.

"I saw zat too!" Chekov added excitedly

"Mhmm, so did I!" Uhura said with the same level of energy.

"What're you on about?" Scotty asked taking a sip of his water.

"That waiter totally just winked at Sulu!" I said leaning in even closer.

"He did not." Sulu said pointedly. "...and even if he did." He continued a bit delayed. "I'm a happily married man." He added raising his glass of water at me accusingly, taking another sip.

"He doesn't know that." I smiled, taking a sip of my own water.

"Shut up." He laughed. "McCoy, punch him for me?" Sulu said with a smile.

"Gladly." Bones grinned cocking his fist back. He punched me in the arm, hard enough to hurt but not hard enough to bruise.

"Oww! Doctors are supposed to make people feel better, not worse." I whined, rubbing my arm.

"You'll live." Bones rolled his eyes. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Will I?" I glared.

"What do you think I should get?" Uhura asked as she looked over the menu.

"I don't know about you, but I'm getting chicken marsala."

"I don't know, I'm kind of in a soup mood." She shrugged.

"I heard plomeek is good." I said looking to where the soups and salads were on my menu. "Same with minestrone." I added taking a sip of water.

"I'm gonna get the grilled chicken with a side of penne a la vodka." Bones said closing his menu.

"I think I'll have the garden salad." Sulu said taking another sip of his water.

"What are you getting, Spock?" I asked him, he hadn't really said anything all night.

"The Caesar salad." He replied shortly. I frowned a bit. I moved to hold his hand under the table but he pulled away, taking another sip of his water. I moved to look at him, but he wouldn't meet my eyes.

"Spock and I have to go to the bathroom." I said taking his hand. We both stood up and started in the way of the bathroom.

We walked in and I closed the door behind us, locking it. It was one of those big one person bathrooms. I just sat there and stared at him, waiting for him to say something.

"Is there any reason you brought me in here?" Spock asked.

"Yes. To talk to you privately." I said putting my hands on my hips. He continued to stare at me blankly. I walked up to him and put my hands on either side of his face. "Baby, what's wrong?" I asked. He turned away, but I kept his eyes locked on mine. "I can't make it better if I don't know what it is." I said running my fingers through his hair.

"I know." He sighed. "Nothing is wrong I am just a bit tired."

"Tired as in you want to sleep, or tired as in drained from talking to people all day." I asked brushing my thumb across his cheek. He looked up at me and I could tell. "Well, sweetheart I won't force you into any conversations and I promise we can stay in tomorrow night." I said softly, kissing him on the nose. "Alright?" He nodded contently.

Someone then knocked at the door, startling me a bit. "Just a minute!" I shouted.

"Honey, you know I love you, right? You know I'd do anything for you?" I kissed him on the cheek as I spoke quietly into his ear.

"I know." His cheeks tinged green.

"I love you my Darling, Sugar, Sunshine, Beloved, Sweetheart, Light of my life, My moon and stars-"

"I get it." A small smile grew into his face.

"Doesn't mean I can't say it." I smiled. "You ready to go back out there?" I asked with a smile. He nodded. "Will you hold my hand?"

"You're ridiculous." He sighed.

"Please?" I pleaded softly. He took my hand and we slowly made our way back to the table.


	25. Yes, officer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a cop AU, don't judge me. Lots of foul language and lots of blood

So I was drunk! It's not like that's illegal! It was a Friday night what else would I be doing? I wasn't trying to drive, I wasn't harassing anyone. It's like 'Officer (Sexy) Jerk face' just wanted to arrest me for the hell of it.

"Hey. Hey! I didn't do nothin wrong!" I argued with the cop as he grabbed my shoulder.

"Public intoxication." He said firmly. I grumbled at his response.

"We both know that's bullshit." I said in annoyance. "You didn't even give me one of those breath tests." I said pointedly to which he ignored completely. He continued to push forward, walking me to the parking lot.

"You gonna frisk me, Officer?" I leaned back against the far too attractive cop and let out a chuckle. He cuffed my wrists and started walking me to the car with more force. "Handcuffs? At least buy me dinner first." I bit my tongue to keep from laughing at my own jokes.

"You have the right to remain silent." He said leading me to the car by my cuffs.

"I'll have to warn you, I'm not the silent type." I said flirtatiously, winking at him as he stared blankly at me.

"Anything you say can and will be held against you in a court of law." He continued to ignore me as he spoke.

"I'd rather have you held against me back at my place." I replied almost immediately, Damn I'm smooth today.

"You have the right to an attorney, if you can not afford one, one will be provided to you by the state." He continued.

"I know my rights, handsome." I spoke up so he wouldn't have to continue with the whole spiel.

"Watch your head." He said shoving me into the opened car door.

"I'd really rather have you bend me over the back of this car and-" the slamming of the door interrupted me. I laughed laying back in my seat.

"We've got a robbery in progress on 34th street. Robbery in progress on 34th" the calm voice spoke over the radio. "SHOTS FIRED! I REPEAT! SHOTS FIRED!" The panicked shouting from the other end cut off as rapidly as the had begun.

"Car 1701 reporting to the Robbery on 34th." The Officer's monotonous voice was calm among the other panicked responses. The lights came on and the siren began blaring.

"We going on a trip?" I laughed through the grates that separated us. He took a sharp turn that sent me tumbling to the side. "What are you gonna do with me when the real bad guys have to sit back here?" I laughed. He continued to ignore me and focus solely on driving. "Am I gonna get to sit up front like I'm your partner?" I laughed, overjoyed at the thought. "Oh! Or do I get to sit on your lap like a little puppy?" I giggled.

I wasn't really that drunk in the first place, just a bit buzzed, but Officer Sexy arresting me sobered me up a bit. I was fully alert by the time we arrived at the scene and I heard two gunshots. Officer 'whoeverthefuck' started getting himself ready in the car and that's when I started getting worried.

"Wait you aren't gonna leave me in here, right?" I asked leaning up against the grates again. He unrolled the window which also had grates up against the side.

"So you can scream for help if you need it." He said emotionlessly, getting out of the car. Just as he made his way up the steps of the bank I saw two men running out from around the side.

"Hey!" I shouted, which he ignored. They ran towards the car which had an open door and keys laying in the passengers seat. "Help!" I shouted as they got closer. I was on edge now. I heard my heard thumping in my ears and I could feel my blood pumping. He spun around just as the first guy got into the car.

"Police! Hands in the air!" He shouted.

The man no more than 2 feet away from me glared down at me. He pointed his gun at me and stared at the cop. He must've seen me as a snitch because you know the saying, 'Snitches get Stitches'. He punched me in the head and I grunted in pain then-

Bang

My ears rang as the shot fired and I thought 'oh shit, this cop just killed a guy', but the robber was still standing. Then I looked down. My stomach. He shot me in the stomach. I moved to put pressure on it but my hands were still cuffed behind my back. I shouted in agony as I overcame the initial numbness of disbelief.

"FUCK!" I gritted my teeth and writhed around, uselessly kicking. "FUCKING FUCK!" I shouted again. I then began breathing painfully and loudly. I couldn't even make myself scream anymore I was just breathing in pain, small whines were the loudest thing I was able to muster. I was kicking when all of a sudden my door was open there were two hands on my wound.

The cop stared down at me as blood poured out of the bullet hole. He was watching me in awe as if he didn't think me getting shot would involve this much blood.

I grunted as I shifted my weight. "Would you just unlock the fucking cuffs so I can put pressure on this while you call a fucking ambulance?!" I gritted my teeth and let out another tell that I thought would agree my vocal chords.

"It is not regular procedure to-"

I cut him off with a death glare. "Well it's not regular procedure to have me get shot either is it?!" I shouted. "CALL THE FUCKING AMBULANCE!" I kicked the back of the driver's seat as hard as I could and he pulled up the radio.

"I need an ambulance at the bank on 34th STAT! This man is loosing blood as we speak!" He shouted.

"On our way." Came the instant reply. I lay back and tried to take a deep breath only flinching as the pain shot through my abdomen. He uncuffed me and I immediately pressed against the bullet wound.

I took a shaky breath. "Okay, I might die." I continued to breathe shallowly. "Hey, listen." I said punching him. "My name is James Tiberius Kirk. If I die right today oh fuck- if I die today, I want you to- I need you to call my brother. Sam Kirk, he works at the police precinct on 25th. Can you remember that?" I asked. He just stared at me. "Can You Remember That?!" I shouted. He nodded vigorously. I heard the sirens and my vision began getting hazy. This is it. My eyes fluttered closed and I was out. "Tell him I love hi m~"

My eyes opened and I was blinded by a white light. I shielded my eyes and a face can in my vision. It was a middle eastern man with tan skin, curly hair, and shaggy beard.

"God?" I squinted.

The man laughed and a warm smile spread across his face.

"Am I dead? Are you God?" My mind felt fuzzy.

"You aren't dead James and I am not God." The man put his hand to my forehead. "I am your doctor and you are doing quite well." He smiled. "Do you see my name tag, can you read what that says?" He asked pointing to his shirt while studying my face.

"Dr. Patel." I responded as I read.

"Very good." He nodded. "We would like to keep you over night for observation just to keep an eye on you, Is that alright?" He asked softly.

"Yeah, sure uh sorry what day is it?" I asked moving to scratch my head, only to find a bandage.

"It's Tuesday, do you remember what day it was when you got here? Do you remember what happened?" He asked looking me over once again.

"Yeah. It was Friday, I think." I said looking up at him to see him nodding encouragingly. "Holy shit, I got shot!" I shouted in disbelief.

Just then a woman opened the door, only one peeking her head in. "Sir, is that patient fit to have visitors?" She asked quietly.

"I'd say he is." Dr. Patel smiled. "Are you up to seeing anybody?" He asked with a small smile.

"Sure, why not?" I said with a shrug. The woman in the doorway left and she hadn't been gone a second until I saw my brother sprint from the hall into my room.

"You scared the shit out of me, Jim!" He said, squeezing me. "I get a call at work from some random guy, his voice is shaking, I can hear sirens and he's just like 'James has been shot' and then he just fuckin hangs up. I was freaking the fuck out." He said pulling away from the hug to look at me. "I obviously called him back to give the full story, but do you know how sacred I was?! Holy fuck, never get fuckin shot again." He squeezed me again.

"I'll try my best." I laughed.

"Oh by the way, there's some cop out there who wants to see you." He said suspiciously.

"Gross." I laughed. "Just kidding, let him in." I said with a smile.

"For real?" He asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah, I think he's here to apologize." I said nodding towards the door. Sam opened the door to reveal the cop that got me shot.

"My sincerest apologies." He said taking off his dumb cop hat.

"It's cool." I said, giving him a thumbs up.

"Excuse me?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, we're good." I said waving my arm dismissively. "If you let me take you out to dinner." I added.

"Ok, I'm leaving." Sam laughed, ruffling my hair, looking the cop up and down untrustingly.

"What do you say?" I asked with a sly smile.

"Deal."


	26. Inside Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's an inside out au, but wait! theres more!

'Isn't it such a beautiful morning!' Happiness was the first of the emotions to kick in this morning, which was a bit out of the ordinary, but still very much appreciated.

'How is it in any way beautiful? It's raining!' Disgust didn't skip a beat to retaliate against happiness's early start on the day.

'Rain! I hate the rain! It's gonna drown all the flowers! We'll be soaked if we even step out the door!' Anger came in piggy backing off of disgust.

'Well... A little water never hurt anyone!' Happiness objected again.

'Tell that to the people on the Titanic!' Fear interjected. 'What if we get struck by lightening?!' Fear was going into overdrive.

'The rain always makes me think about tears.' Sadness interrupted quietly. 'Like the sky is crying but no one will offer it a tissue.' Sadness began to cry as he said this.

Kirk stretched his arms above his head as he sat up in his bed, looking out at the rain. He then turned to find Spock's side of the bed empty.

'Where's Spock?' Sadness thought.

'WHY ISN'T HE NEXT TO US!" Anger growled.

'I don't know, but he always makes us feel better!' Happiness replied. 'Okay brain!' Happiness dusted off his suit. 'Let's go find Spock!' He twirled around.

I got out of bed and headed down the hall, stubbing my toe. 'AAAAHHHH!' Anger shouted. Slamming everything he could get his hands on.

"Fuck!" I yelled, holding my foot. Anger began punching everything and he was fuming with rage! "MOTHERFUCKIN BITCH ASS MOTHERFUCKER!" I cursed leaning on the wall. I took a few deep breathes.   
'It's okay' Happiness whispered. 'We're okay' He whispered more softly. I calmed down a bit and stood back up.

I then continued the walk from my room towards the bathroom. 'WHAT ARE WE DOING IN HERE SPOCK OBVIOUSLY ISNT HERE!' Anger shouted.   
'We can't just go and search for him would brushing our teeth, Gross' Disgust rolled his eyes. I brushed my teeth and made my way toward the kitchen.

'WHY ISNT HE IN HERE?!' Anger yelled.   
'I miss him!' Sadness shouted through sobs.   
'Stop crying so much, it's gross.' Disgust took a step back.   
'What if he left us! We should've offered to wash the dishes last night!' Fear shouted, grabbing onto Sadness. They held each other and continued sobbing.

I sat down at the counter and sighed. Just then the front door opened, taking me out of my pity party.

"Spock!" I shouted.   
'Why didn't he tell us he was going out?' Anger growled   
'Where were you?' Sadness asked with a frown.   
'I missed you!' Fear shouted.   
'Im so happy you're home!' Happiness shrieked with glee.

"Where were you this morning? I missed you when I woke up." I frowned.

"I apologize for not informing you of my departure, I had just... not wished to wake you." He said softly.

'That was so considerate of him!' Happiness shouted with glee.   
'We don't deserve him!' Sadness sobbed.   
'I can't believe we even thought anything wrong!' Anger shouted.  
'But where was he?' Fear spoke up.

"Aww sweetheart." I smiled. "But where did you go?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I will not lie to you, but I cannot tell you. I trust that you will trust in me with keeping this secret from you, because I believe what I have... done will make you happy." He said taking my hands in his.

'Make us happy!' Happiness jumped up and down ecstatic. 'Happiness is what I do!' He shouted with glee. 

'Are you sure this is gonna make us happy?' Sadness interrupted the squealing.

'What do you mean? Of course it will!' Happiness clapped his hands together.

'Well, I just don't want us getting all excited over something not worth getting excited about.' Sadness looked down at his feet. 'What if he thinks staples would make us happy, because our stapler is empty?' Sadness added.

'It doesn't matter what he did, because he did it and we love him." Happiness said softly.

"Of course I trust you, darling." I wrapped my arms up around his neck and kissed him on the cheek. He then began his walk to the bedroom while I stayed in the kitchen.

'Guys, today is a really rainy day and I know you don't want me taking over, but can we at least lie down for a bit?' Sadness asked.  
"Ugh, do we have to?" Disgust rolled his eyes.  
'I-If we keep going on like this without relaxing, I-I'm g-gonna h-have to- c-c-c-cr-CRY!' Sadness began to sob and happiness was immediately comforting him.  
'Why do you have to cry all the time!!' Anger shouted! 'We don't need to lie down! We just woke up 20 MINUTES AGO!' Anger shouted.  
'Sometimes we just need to relax, Anger.' Happiness sighed,  
'Yeah, we get hella nasty when we're stressed.' Disgust added.

"Jim?" Spock's voice rang clear through the quiet house.

"Yes, honey?" I called back.

"Would you accompany me on a walk tomorrow evening?" He replied, with a twinge of apprehension in his voice.

"I would love to." I shouted back. "Sweetheart, I think I'm gonna lay down for a bit." I sighed, laying on the couch.

"Are you feeling alright?" He asked walking into the living room.

"Yeah, today just seems like a 'curl-up-and-do-nothing' day y'know." I said quietly as I snuggled deeper into the cushion. Spock hummed in agreement as he came over and sat on the corner of the couch that my body wasn't occupying. "As much as I love 'curl-up-and-do-nothing' days, I love 'curl-up-and-cuddle-with-Spock' days even more." I said with a warm smile.

He took that as a sign to curl up with me and be my little spoon. He was usually much taller than me, but he cute be really small when he wanted to be. I kissed the top of his head and smiled.

"Yup, 'curl-up-and-cuddle-with-Spock' days are definitely my favorites." I whispered, brushing my fingers through his hair. I began to hum love songs as I gently ran my fingers through his hair.

His breathing slowed and became more evenly paced so I assumed he had fallen asleep. I stopped humming and closed my eyes.

"Ashayam." His voice was soft, just above a whisper.

"Mhmm." I hummed in response.

"Would you mind," he paused. I brought his hand to my lips and kissed the back of it reassuringly. "Would you mind singing to me?" He asked quietly.

"Of course not, darling." I ran my fingers through his hair again, quietly singing.

Wise men say  
Only fools rush in  
But I can't help falling in love with you  
Shall I stay?  
Would it be a sin  
If I can't help falling in love with you?

Like a river flows  
Surely to the sea  
Darling, so it goes  
Some things are meant to be  
Take my hand,  
Take my whole life, too  
For I can't help falling in love with you

Like a river flows  
Surely to the sea  
Darling, so it goes  
Some things are meant to be  
Take my hand,  
Take my whole life, too  
For I can't help falling in love with you  
For I can't help falling in love with you

By the time I had finished singing he was asleep in my arms.

~~~The very next day~~~

"Jim, are you ready?" Spock asked me for the millionth time.

I opened the door from our bedroom, still fixing my cuff links. "Yes, yes I'm ready." I laughed. "Why do we have to be this dressed up to go for a walk?" I asked with a confused smile. "Making me get this dressed up, we better be walking with the Queen." I joked. He checked his watch one more time.

He took my hands is his and his smile was so gentle I made my heart melt. "I want this to be special." He said softly.

"Well I can promise you this," I paused to look into his eyes. "This will definitely be the fanciest walk I've ever taken." I smiled up at him. He kissed me on the cheek and helped me put on my coat, putting on his own. He cheeked his pockets and then began to pay his body frantically for a moment before finding whatever it was he was looking for and letting out a sigh of relief.

"You alright?" I asked looking at him with a bit of concern. He usually doesn't get this jumpy. Even when he thinks he's lost something, because 'All material things can be replaced.'

"Yes, of course." He replied a bit too quickly. He then stuck his arm out for me to hold onto. "Shall we go?" I grabbed onto the outstretched arm and sighed, God I love him.

We stepped outside and I smiled. It was late afternoon and the sun was about to start setting. Did Spock want me to watch the sunset with him? I didn't want him to notice that I caught on to his cute little plan, to take a walk and just suddenly realize 'Oh gosh the sun is setting' so we could sit together. We walked for a bit, talking about nothing, laughing about dumb jokes. We then came to a cliff, with a big oak tree and a log cabin near by. When I looked closer I realized there were lights on in the cabin.

"Spock, darling, it was really sweet of you to suggest we come on this walk and so wonderful of you to walk me to this cliff with an absolutely gorgeous view of the sunset, but Honey, I think we're in someone's yard." I said taking his hands in mine.

He shook his head at me and smiled. Oh, how I loved to see him smile. It rarely happened, but on the occasions it did, it never failed to make my heart melt. He lead me to the cabin and opened the door to reveal a table for 2, lit by a single candle. As we walked further into the room I saw Bones, standing with a two plates of pasta in his hands. He put them in front of the two chairs and smiled.

"How much did Spock pay you to be our waiter?" I asked with a smile.

"Just eat your food and be grateful." He grumbled. I smiled brightly as Spock and I began to eat.

"This is really good." I said taking another forkful. "My compliments to the chef." I smiled. When we finished eating our food I thanked Bones and we looked outside to find the sun looked like a gorgeous glowing golden ball just across the horizon.

We walked back outside and Spock turned to me, taking both of my hands in his. "James Tiberious Kirk, I love you more than anything." He spoke softly, walking me outside.

"Oh Spock, I love you too-"

"Wait." He cut me off. "You must let me finish, my love." He kissed both of my hands. "You are the love of my life, you are my other half-my better half. I love every single thing about you. The way your eyes light up when you smile, your laugh that will always make me feel overjoyed, the way you hold me, the way you let me hold you, I am going to repeat myself now, but I believe it is worth it."

He took another deep breath. "James Tiberious Kirk, I love you more than anything. You are the love of my life and I don't want to spend a single day without you." He sank down onto one knee. I immediately pulled one of my hands out of his to cover my mouth. He pulled a small black box out of his pocket. Tears began streaming down my cheeks as I looked down at him. He opened the small black box just as he said, "James, my love, my t'hy'la, Will you marry me?"

"Yes!" I shouted. He slipped the ring on my finger. "Yes, yes, yes!" I was a mess by then, smiling from ear to ear, crying like a there were onions in my eyes. I pulled him up from his knees began to kiss him. "I love you, I love you, I love you." I held him as tightly as I could and kissed him. He laid me back into a dip and continue to kiss me. "I love you so much." I practically sobbed.

"and I love you." He replied without skipping a beat. The sun had just about set when we kissed for the final time. Then I saw a bright white flash from the direction of the cabin. I snapped my head around to find Bones with a camera.

"I'm gonna be real with you guys, that's the cutest shit I've ever seen." Bones smiled and held the camera in his arms.

"You were in on it?" I asked with a smile.

"Of course I was, who else would be your chef, waiter and photographer?" He asked jokingly. "But on a real note, Spock and I may have our differences, but I wouldn't rather see you marry anyone else." He smiled. "Now I think my job here is done, you two have a nice night." He said with a smile as he walked away.

"We plan to." I smiled, kissing Spock on the cheek. "Every night for the rest of our lives, as long as I'm with you." I brought our lips together in a gentle kiss and he hoisted me up so legs were around he waist as he ran me to the log cabin. I saw the tell-tale flash of Bones' camera so I knew he got a couple pictures. We'd probably laugh at them later, but for right now all I wanted to think about was Spock.


	27. Laundry Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This ficlet is just an excuse to put Jim in summer looks

"Shit." I said to myself with a huff. I haven't done my laundry in weeks. I rummaged through my drawers only to find shirts with holes, shirts with stains, or shirts that did not belong to me. But there was one, clean, no holes, it was a gag gift for Christmas last year. I pulled on the crop top and thought 'if I'm gonna go there, then I'm going all the way'. Red booty shorts, crop top, sunglasses, and an ass that won't quit, now I can go out.

It was a hot summer day so it wasn't surprising to see people wearing outfits similar to mine. So I fixed my hair and looked in the mirror.

Hair: combed  
Sunglasses: on  
Eyebrows: fleeky  
Lips: pink  
Smile: bright  
Top: cropped  
Liberté Egalité Beyoncé

I walked outside and felt the warm summer breeze, the sun on my face, and just all the good energy that came with the summer time. Town was only about 4 miles away so I decided to walk.

At least 3 cars stopped asking me where I was going, but none of the were headed in the direction I was going. Then a motorcycle pulled up beside me blinding me with a dust cloud. I coughed a bit and waved my hand around to clear the dusty air.

"Need a ride?" A calm voice asked.

"Depends on where you're going." I asked now being able to see who I was talking to. Hot guy, black leather, green skin, motorcycle, I was down.

"I'm just heading through town." He said smoothly.

"Then yeah." I paused walking up to him. "I'd like a ride." I said quietly as I climbed onto the back. He took his helmet off, ran his fingers through his hair, and placed the helmet on my head. He revved the engine and I immediately grabbed onto his waist. I swear I heard him chuckle.

He pulled up to a curb at the center of town and hopped off the bike, helping me down as well.

"Thanks for the ride, handsome. What do I owe you?" I asked taking the helmet off and pushing it into his hands. He almost seemed to smirk.

"Let me buy you a drink sometime." He said smoothly.

"You busy tonight?" I asked with a smirk.

"Not particularly." He said taking a step closer so the only thing that was really separating us was the helmet in his hands.

"You got a pen?" I asked with a small smile. He pulled one out of nowhere and I wrote my number on his arm then wrote my name next to it. "Call me if you're ever looking for something to do." I smiled handing him back the pen.

"Well," he paused to look down at his forearm. "James, it was a pleasure to meet you. I'll call you tonight." He said with that same smooth voice, winking at me. He put his helmet back on and sped away.

After standing and blushing like and idiot for a full minute I walked into the local café and bought a lemonade. Nothing better than lemonade on a hot summer day. I walked outside and leaned against the cool brick wall outside the shop. The sun was heating my face while the wall kept me cool. I took a sip of my lemonade and smiled. Nothing's better than this.

Then I started to think about that guy again. If he wants to take me out I can't keep wearing this! It gets cold out at night and I'm not a fan of booty shorts and cold nights. I shivered at the thought. I finished my lemonade and bought another for the walk home.

The sun felt so warm against my skin as I walked. Though I did feel my shorts staring to ride up. I then felt a buzzing in my back pocket and an unfamiliar number came across the screen.

"Hello?" I answered assuming it was the wrong number.

"Hello, you're the pretty blonde from earlier, right?" The voice asked from the other side of the phone.

"No, I'm sorry. I think you have to wrong number. I do have blonde flair, but I'm not a woman." I spoke calmly as I walked. Almost disappointed that it wasn't the handsome stranger from earlier.

"Good thing I not looking for one." The voice sounded as if it were laughing. "I'm really hoping this is you, James."

"Well," I smiled. "You must be relieved to know it is." I said as my house came into view.

"I was going to wait until tonight, but I realized that I didn't even know if this was your real number." He said casually.

"You? Not trusting me?" I spoke with mock offense. "Why, I don't even know you real name." I smiled as I spoke.

"My name's Spock, and I'd like to take you out for a drink." His voice was soft, unsure.

"Well, Spock, it would be a pleasure to get a drink with you." I skipped through my front yard and danced on the porch. It's been a while since my last date, so what? Can't a guy get excited?

"How about tonight at 7:00? The little bar in town?" He asked. I heard a car honk in the background and realized he was probably still in town.

"Alright, it's a date." I smiled into the phone.

"Indeed." He agreed, hanging up. I added his number into my contacts and sighed. I ran into my house and immediately started the laundry. It was only the afternoon so I had had time to wash and dry all my clothes.

I grabbed a pair of semi fitted jeans and a t-shirt, nothing fancy, but also nothing that made me look like I just woke up.

By 6:30 I was completely ready to head out. I checked myself in the mirror fit the millionth time before fixing my hair, again. I took a deep breath, grabbed my wallet and keys and I was out the door. I stepped outside and immediately turned around and walked back in, slamming the door. I then emerged again with a light jacket on, it was chilly.

It only took about 5 minutes to get into town by car so I was in no rush. After looking myself over one final time I hopped in my car and drove into town. I parked behind the bar and looked at myself in my mirror, just to check my hair. There's nothing wrong with wanting to look good. It was 7:02 when I walked into the bar. Too late to be early or on time, too early to be fashionably late.

"I got worried you found something more interesting to do." I heard the deep voice from behind me.

"More interesting than Mr. Mystery Man? No way." I said jokingly. "Besides, I'm only two minutes late." I smiled, turning around to face him.

I looked him up and down and smiled. If he hadn't been there to get a drink with me I would've asked what 'a pretty little thing like him was doing in a place like this'. It was nice to be invited out, to be flirted with, to have a drink; I smiled as nodded almost bashfully. He sat at up at the bar and looked at me as if queuing me to sit beside him, to which I was obliged.

The bartender walked over to us as he cleaned a glass. "What can I get you two?" He asked, only glancing up from the already clean glass to speak.

"You got any DogFishHead on tap?" I asked.

"I believe we do." The bartender smiled.

"May I have a 'bloody sangria'?" Spock asked.

"One DogFishHead and one Bloody Sangria." The bartender left.

"So, Spock, what brings you to Iowa? I've never seen you here before." I smiled softly.

"It's a pretty long story." He sighed.

"I've got time." I smiled. He shook his head with an amused look. "Please?" I smiled as my own childishness.

I rested my cheek on one hand and smiled, to which he cleared his throat and began to speak. "It all started in California, back when I was in college."


	28. Next Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the sequel to 'Laundry Day' and Geez Louise this has some stuff in it. So

"It all started in California, back when I was in college." He said as the bartender slid us our drinks. They glided smoothly across the dark wooden counter, surprising me with their accuracy and gentleness.

"What did you study in California?" I asked curiously as we clinked our glasses together 'toasting'.

"I took all of the basic courses my first year." He said taking a sip of his drink. "But my second year I focused mainly on sciences. Biology, Chemistry, Physics, Botany, I even looked into the history of Alchemy. Though not considered a science it is quite a fascinating subject." He said seemingly remembering why he took each coarse.

"So you're a scientist in every area?" I asked raising my eyebrows, impressed.

"I suppose I am." He took another sip of his drink.

"Cheers to that." We clinked our drinks together again.

"I completed college in two years, taught a chemical engineering class for one year." He continued. "I then left shortly after and found... another job." He said in a strange tone. Though the vagueness was compelling I assumed I wasn't supposed to ask, so I didn't.

"That still doesn't explain why you're here in Iowa." I countered with a smile, drinking some of my beer as I waited for him to continue.

"I am here on business." He replied shortly. I didn't ask about that either.

"How long do you think you'll be staying?" I batted my eyelashes as I asked.

"3 weeks? 1 at least." He said thinking over his schedule.

"Well, do you have work tomorrow morning?" I asked with a sly smile.

"Afternoon at the earliest." He replied nonchalantly.

"So, in the scenario that I asked you if you wanted to get out of here, and you just so happened to spend the night with me, you wouldn't be in any trouble?" I asked smoothly.

"Is that a proposition?" He asked with an eyebrow raise.

"Only if you want it to be." I said with implications my mother would slap me for.

"Well, in the scenario that you did ask me I would be obliged." He said taking a long drink from his glass. I downed the rest of my drink.

"Alright Mr. Spock, it seems that I've just about finished my drink, and I'd say it's about time for me to head out. Would you like to accompany me?" I asked handing the empty bottle to the bartender.

"I very much would." He replied, downing the rest his drink. We pulled out wallets out at the same time.

"My treat, I'm paying you back for the ride from earlier." I said sliding my card to the bartender. He returned it quickly after charging me.

"Do you want a ride?" He asked in a low tone.

"Well, you don't waste much time, do you?" I smiled, placing my hands on his chest.

"On the motorcycle." He clarified. "To the hotel I'm staying at." He continued.

"Of course." I cleared my throat, taking a step back. He gently tugged at my shirt to pull me close again. "... if it's any consolation, I wouldn't mind another ride after that." I whispered suggestively. His lip twitched up into a smile for half a second before returning to his previous blank expression.

He immediately began pulling me towards the door to which I halted him momentarily. "Not that I don't want to get out of here and feel everything under those clothes, but I kind of want to dance." I said running my hands along his arms. So maybe the bar we were at was more of a club than a bar, but who cares when drinks are cheap?

"I wouldn't mind dancing with you." He smirked.

"Then let's see what you can do." I laughed. "I'm horrible at dancing , but it's always fun to try." I smiled at him.

"Indeed." He agreed. "Shall we?" He asked holding his hand out. I smiled as I took his hand, walking with him towards the dance floor. The music was fast, and it didn't really look like anyone was really dancing; Mostly just hip thrusting, grinding, or literally dry-humping each other. I was about to suggest we just head out instead, considering the circumstances.

I was about to, that was until I felt him pressed up against my back. While everyone basically had an orgy on the dance floor, Spock and I were twirling each other around and holding each other close, just having fun. I tripped over my own feet and fell into his arms where we were face to face, our noses touching.

"Let's get out of here." I grinned. He nodded and led me outside.

Our first kiss was there. We kissed right outside the door of the bar. It was hard, rushed, messy,... and hot as hell. His hands were on my hips while my arms were thrown over his shoulders. We broke apart to breathe so I took my arms from his shoulders and brushed them along his neck, letting them slide down his chest to where they settled on his hips. I then curled my fingers in his belt loops and tugged so he was pressed up against me again. Once he was close I threw my arms around his shoulders again. He pulled back for a second to grab my ass and lift me up so my legs were around his waist.

"You're adding more facts to my 'want' list by the minute. Handsome, smart, sweet, one hell of a dancer, and strong, let's see what else you've got in store." I giggled, returning my lips to his. "Top or Bottom?" I asked breaking the kiss for a second.

"Excuse me?" He questioned.

"Bed-wise." I clarified.

"Well, I usually don't sleep on a bunk bed, but bottom bunk is more practical." He said thoughtfully.

"I guess I can add funny to the list." I laughed, kissing him again. He broke the kiss and placed me on the ground so we could get on the motorcycle. The whole ride there I was pressed against his back, kissing his neck, whispering into his ear as I kept my arms tight around his waist. With each kiss I felt him gaining speed. I nibbled on his ear and we came to a screeching halt. I was debating whether or not it was a coincidence that we had stopped right outside the hotel or if he was going to pump the brakes and have me wherever we ended up. We hopped of the bike and he tossed the keys to the valet guy.

His lips were one mine again within seconds. He kissed me as we walked into the hotel and to the elevator, not pulling away to press the elevator button. I hoped we were going to the right floor.

"Spock." I gasped, pulling away from him to speak. "There's a camera over there." I whispered, nodding towards the elevator camera. He continued to kiss my neck, making me shiver. "Spock it can see us." I continued.

"Then we should give it something to look at." He whispered sharply into my ear. He pinned me against the wall, then the elevator doors opened. He pulled me out of the elevator and down the hall where he fumbled with the key. He then jabbed it in the lock forcefully, letting us in.

We stumbled into the dark room as I laughed at our own clumsiness. He threw me onto the bed, not wasting any time to crawl on top of me. I pulled him down so our lips connected. We broke apart as I took my shirt off, throwing it on the floor beside the bed. My skin felt hot, as if each touch was burning me, but in the best way possible.

I sat up, pushing him up with me so I could pull his shirt off too. I kissed him gently, encouragingly. He pulled off his shirt and I immediately began kissing him. Kissing along his neck, over his shoulders, his chest. I whispered soft compliments between the sweet kisses.

He crashed our lips back together, taking me off guard. He lifted me with ease and pressed me against the wall. I gasped as my back was pressed against the cool wall. I heard a knock at the door, but seeing as he didn't react I chose to ignore it.

"Room Service." The voice was polite yet demanding. I broke away from the kiss and just as I opened my mouth to shout 'occupied' two things happened   
1) The door swung open to reveal a woman in a maid's uniform  
2) Spock decided to fucking bite my shoulder  
'What was the result of those two actions?' You might ask.  
1a) A loud sound mixed between a shout and a moan coming from me  
2a) and an utterly horrified woman who was just trying to do her job.

She shrieked and slammed the door behind her.

"Sorry!" I shouted at the closed door. "We forgot the 'Do not disturb' sign." I groaned in embarrassment.

"I'll try to remember next time." He said in a tone resembling an apology.

'Next Time?' I thought to myself breathlessly. 'Next Time.' I mentally confirmed, reconnecting our lips.


	29. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirk was on a date with some rando, but don't worry

I laughed at the joke the beautiful woman across the table had just made. I then felt my phone buzz in my back pocket. I looked down at my phone and felt my smile drop.

'Come home now.' -Spock

"I am so sorry, I need to go right now." I apologized. "There's an emergency at home." I explained as worry filled my body. "Maybe we could pick this up some other time?" I threw money down on the table as I rushed out of the restaurant. I hopped into my car and pulled out my phone.

'OMW' - Kirk

I texted him in panic. I threw my phone into the passengers seat and floored it. I flew past a few stop signs but thank god all of the lights I drove through were green. When I finally made it home I skidded into the driveway, wincing as I heard the tires screech. I jumped out of the car and busted through the front door swinging it open so hard the wall shook as the door slammed into it.

"Spock?" I called out. "Spock I'm here!" I shouted running until I got to the door of his room. I swung the door open to find him sitting on his bed, his legs under the blankets. I immediately ran to him. "Are you okay? Are you alright? Are you hurt? Are you bleeding? Did somebody break in?" I was looking him over in a panicked rush. I grabbed either side of his face and looked into his eyes. "Were you injected with something? Can you speak? Blink twice if you can hear me! Can you even blink?" I was about to continue my questioning, but I was interrupted by Spock.

"Yes, yes, no, no, no. No, yes," He paused to blink twice. "Yes." He answered.

I then lifted my hands up and began to speak in sign language; 'Is there a person in the house making you tell me everything is fine?' He sighed and signed 'no'.

"Why did you text me?" I asked as I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion.

"I am not quite sure." He said seeming puzzled at his own actions.

"Not quite sure? Spock, you made me panic!" I shouted.

"Clearly."

"This isn't a joke!" I retorted angrily. "I was on a date with a really nice girl, Spock." I sighed. "I was having fun." I added in annoyance.

"Is that so?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, that's 'so'." I glared at him.

"Why did you leave?" He asked nonchalantly. "If you were having so much fun?" He added.

"Are you serious?" I didn't let him answer. "Because you texted me, you dick!" I was waving my arms in distress by then. I sighed deeply and put my hand up to keep him from talking. "I'm going to my room. I'm going to sleep. We'll talk about this in the morning." I ended each sentence sharply.

"Wait." Spock called out as I turned around to leave.

"What?" I turned around tiredly.

"I called you home because the woman you were out with us currently in a relationship." He said quickly. I sighed again for what seemed like the millionth time that night and put my head in my hands.

"Are you sure?" I asked tiredly. He nodded. "How do you know?" I asked walking over to sit on the edge of his bed.

"Her boyfriend was tracking her phone. He showed up at our front door almost directly after you left. He was threatening me and being quite obnoxious. I texted you the moment he left, so you would not be caught in a dangerous situation. I recommend you refrain from going on a second date." He finished.

"Fuck." I sighed and flopped down on the bed next to him, going face first into the blankets. "What am I gonna do, Spock?" I practically whined into the blankets.

"I am unsure, it seems I am not the most experienced or knowledgeable in that area." He said quietly.

"Awe, it's okay Spock. I guess nobody's got it easy when it comes to dating." I sighed once again.

"Human emotions are very complicated ashaya, and far too exhausting." His voice was soft almost sounding fond. "Rest for now." I felt him begin to pet my hair as I relaxed, letting my body sink deeper into the bed. I didn't realize I was falling asleep until my body jolted awake shaking me from that vague place between asleep and awake. I was way too comfortable and tired to get up by that point.

"Spock?" I mumbled into the pillow.

"Hmm?" He only hummed in response, obviously as exhausted as I was.

"Could sleep in here tonight?" I asked, turning to face him.

"Mhmm." He replied not even opening his eyes. "Just take your shoes off." He doesn't have the energy to look at me, but he has the energy to tell me to take off my shoes; He's ridiculous I thought to myself with a smile. I ignored my own fond exasperation as I kicked them off and snuggled into the pillow. He continued to pet my hair, running his fingers through it gently. I smiled and snuggled into the touch, subconsciously. I then stopped, just feeling him lazily play with my hair.

"Hey Spock?" I asked through a yawn. He hummed a response once again. "Do you think you'd wanna go out for dinner tomorrow night?" I asked tilting my head to look up at him. "Just the two of us? I think it'll be nice to get out of the house, while trusting the person I'm with for a change." I smiled. "You wanna go?" I asked softly.

"I would very much enjoy it." He replied.


	30. Concert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirk invites Spock to a concert and the events that transpire are less than ideal

"Spock, I just won 2 free tickets to a concert tonight. You wanna come?" I shouted, waving the tickets in his face.

"Would you not rather be accompanied by Dr. McCoy?" He asked barely acknowledging me.

"If I wanted to go with Bones I would've asked him, come on it'll be fun." I smiled. "You don't have to come if you don't want to, I just thought it would be fun." I shrugged.

"What band would be featured in this concert?"

"Okay before I say the band name just hear me out." I almost pleaded. "I swear they're really good." I said putting my hand on his shoulder as I looked up into his eyes. "When you come to think of it, what really is a name? Just a title for something to keep it constant and recognizable for those who couldn't recognize it any other way. Mr. Spock, if this is the only concert of theirs you will ever be going to-"

"The name is vulgar isn't it." Spock cut me off.

"It could be interpreted as inappropriate to vulgar to some." I tried to weasel my way out of it. He raised an eyebrow at me and I sighed. "The name is wildly inappropriate, but I swear the music is good."

"Kirk." He said my name as if it was a warning.

"It's O.O.T.D.F you've heard of them before." I said slyly.

"What exactly does O.O.T.D.F stand for?"

~~skip to the concert~~  
"We love you Iowa!" The singer shouted. "And we are 'Orgy On The Dance Floor'!"

"Kirk." His voice held the same warning tone it had had earlier. I smiled sheepishly and shrugged as he looked down at me with a raised eyebrow.

"The tickets were free." I smiled with another shrug. "You wanna get a drink or something?" I asked with a smile. Spock nodded in agreement. "Alright, everything is on me." I smiled. "Since I'm the one that dragged you here." I added. I put my arm out for him to grab as if I was escorting him to a ball. My smile widened when he took it.

We walked up to the open bar and he stayed at my side, on my arm. I asked him what he wanted and then ordered our drinks. I was smiling as I made conversation with the bartender. Then I felt Spock's grip tighten on my arm. I looked at my arm then up at him. His eyes were dead focused on something that was on the other side of me.

I turned my head but I couldn't pin point exactly what he was looking at, there were too many people for me to even try to pick out anyone particular.

"Spock?" I moved my free hand to rub his bicep as I attempted to get his attention. I searched his face as his eyes remained focused elsewhere. I put my hand up on his cheek and guided him to look at me. His eyes met mine and he blinked a few times. "You with me, bud?" I asked looking him over again.

He continued to stare deeply into my eyes and I felt my cheeks begin to heat up. He didn't seem to be making a move, but I didn't want to try one and make him uncomfortable. So I just inched up a little closer and if he wanted to kiss me he damn well could. He then leaned in, right past my face and went to whisper something in my ear. It's not like we were together, but I had just assumed... The way he was looking at me.

"I do not mean to alarm you, but the man behind us is staring at you and I do not recognize him." He whispered. Just then our bartender gave us our drinks.

"Describe him."

"Tall, mid 40's, average weight, grey hair, blue- no brown eyes, trench coat, fedora-" I cut him off there.

"Spock it's like 90 degrees out here, why would someone be wearing a trench coat?" I asked in confusion. I pulled back to look at him, but he only shrugged.

I then pretended to be admiring my surroundings while I turned to see the man in question. He was right across the bar. He made me feel... Uneasy. He had a wide grin and a face shaded by his hat. I turned back to Spock and he could already tell I didn't know who that guy was. We continued to talk, soon forgetting about the man that was watching me. We were drinking and joking, just having a good time.

The bartender then handed me another drink.

"Oh, I didn't order anything else." I said pushing it back.

"It's from the man at the other side of the bar." He said pushing it back to me.

I turned my head to look at who he was talking about. It was the older man. He lifted his hat at me and I felt my stomach drop. I then looked away and cleared my throat.

"Could you send it back to him please?" I asked uncomfortably. I looked down at the table as I shook of the feeling that he was glaring at me. I didn't turn around, in fear that I was right.

"Jim, If you don't mind I must excuse myself to the restroom." Spock said, putting his drink on the countertop.

"Hurry back." I said as he began to walk away. I took another sip of my drink and sighed. I thought about how we had almost kissed earlier and blushed at the memory, frowning as I realized why we hadn't. I looked over across the bar, but to my joy and surprise found that the man was not there. I then looked past the bar and found that Spock was just now going inside. Apparently there has been a line. I took another drink and turned back around.

He was right there in front of me. Right where Spock been standing.

"Why didn't you take the drink?" It sounded more like a threat than a question.

"I usually don't accept drinks from people I don't know." I said quickly.

"How're you supposed to get to know me if you won't even accept my gift?" He said putting his hand on the bar. It almost his mine, but I pulled away too fast. He glared at me for that, but soon had that horrifying grin back on his face. "Aren't you thirsty, blondie?" He asked in a tone that made my heart stop.

"N-no, I just finished my drink." I stuttered, holding up my empty glass.

"You sure, sweetheart?" He asked getting closer.

"Y-yeah. I'm sure." I said uncomfortably.

"Because something about the way you lips wrapped around that beer bottle made me wanna do bad things to you." He said, breathing heavily.

I blurted out the first thing that came into my head. "I have a boyfriend." Shit. That was the same weak defense countless people use every day just to get same guy to leave them alone. He laughed at that and I backed up, falling into the barstool. he got closer and I felt my face turn white.

"Don't look so scared, baby doll. I promise I'll be gentle. He put his hand on my thigh. I slapped it away and stood up, taking a step back. He then licked his lips and I felt a diver run through my body.

I took another step back and felt a person behind me. I immediately thought the worst. This guy is gonna kidnap me, there are two of them and I'm about to get taken.

I turned around quickly to find Spock. I hugged him and he put an arm around me. I tried to think quickly.

"See, I told you I have a boyfriend." I glared at him, getting closer to Spock. "Leave me alone." I said weakly. We the man gave no response I was so grateful to hear Spock begin to speak.

"Jim, is this man bothering you?" He asked, looking down at me wit gentle eyes. I nodded and he pushed me slightly behind him. "I suggest you leave my boyfriend and I alone." He said threateningly. "If you choose not to there will be grave consequences." His voice was deep and demanding, if I was the guy he was talking to like that I'd be pissing myself. The guy left, sending me one last glance, to which Spock cracked his knuckles threateningly. They guy was gone in seconds.

I immediately grabbed Spock and hugged him with all I had, I was clinging to him like me life depended on it. "Thank you, thank you, thank you." I chanted over and over. I then got on my tip toes and pulled his face down, kissing him all over. We stood there awkwardly for a moment.

"Are you alright?" He asked softly. I nodded.

"Yeah, I'm okay." I sighed. "But can we go home?" I asked, looking away.

"Of course." He nodded.

"Oh, but I have to go to the bathroom first." I said walking towards the bathroom. "Be right back." I called over my shoulder.

I walked into the bathroom, I ignored the sound of the couple fucking in one of the stalls and did my business. I washed my hands and dried them. I then stood in front of the mirror trying to fix myself up.

I was rudely interrupted by a hand squeezing my ass. I turned around to punch whoever is was and it was the same guy from earlier. I hadn't heard anyone come in so he must've just been waiting in there. So I punched him in the face and shoved him away.

"Fuck you." Was all I said before walking out.

I made my way back to Spock and smiled as he held his arm out for me to grab onto. He almost seemed to smile as I grabbed onto it. We walked out together and we both hopped on my motorcycle.


	31. After Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sequel to 'Concert"

As we drove down the almost empty road it began to rain... Then it started pouring, great. We pulled over at the first place we saw, spraying mud as we skidded through a puddle to our abrupt stop. Thankfully the building had a canopy so my girl (my motorcycle) would stay dry. Spock and I ran inside only to find it was a motel. Well that was pretty lucky. I sighed in relief as finally had a moment to breathe.

"Can I help you boys with anything?" The woman's thick southern accent was charming, yet off putting at the same time. I cleared my throat and smiled as we approached her.

"Uh, yeah could we get a room with two beds and-" she cut me off.

"All the two-bedders are taken." She interrupted.

"Oh, well then could we get a room with one bed big enough for both of us?" I asked looking at Spock and then the lady.

"Only queen sized left." She said tiredly, not bothering to look up from the papers at her desk. I looked at her and then at Spock then back to her.

Spock shrugged, so did I. "We-" I paused to think. "We'll figure something out." I said optimistically. "We'll take it." I said turning to the lady. I payed for the night, she tossed us the key and made me sign into their guest book. I looked at the key and the room number on it, 1701. How many rooms does this place have and how can there not be one room left without 2 beds?

I walked Spock to the room and unlocked the door, letting us both inside. Just as she said there would be, a queen sized bed sat against the wall, waiting for us.

I took off my jacket and placed it on the armchair. For the second time today I heard a couple loudly fucking. I looked over at Spock, by the uncomfortable look on his face I could tell he had heard them too. We both took off our shoes and look at each other in an awkward silence.

"So, Spock what do you-" he stopped me mid-sentence.

"Why did you call me your boyfriend earlier?" Wow he must've really been sitting on that one.

"Uh, it's kinda hard to explain..." I trailed off. He hadn't replied so I assumed he was waiting for said explanation. "Uh, sometimes telling people you have a significant other will push them away or make them back off." I explained. "I don't really get it, but it works." I shrugged with a sigh.

"Thanks by the way, for playing along, protecting me the way you did, letting me be hysterical, holding me, asking if I was alright, I really appreciate you being there. Even if we had the worst time ever, I'm glad you came." I went to hug him, it was very weird because I had to 'kneel-walk' on the bed to get to him.

"You felt unsafe, I was there to keep you from danger and make you feel comfortable." He said softly.

"Well you definitely succeeded." I said sitting on my feet as I knelt. "Spock, you didn't mind that I called you my boyfriend, did you?" I asked, looking away for a moment.

"Of course not." He said, putting his hand on my shoulder. "I was only curious as to your intentions."

"Because it was really... good to have you there, uh, thanks for letting me cling onto you like a little kid." I laughed.

"I was prepared to do whatever was necessary to keep you safe." He said seriously.

"Thanks Spock," I paused as I felt a soft smile grow on my face. "and thanks for standing up to that guy, you really scared him off." I smiled, looking away.

"Anything for you." He said softly. I brought my eyes up to meet his again. I felt my eyes crinkle at the edges, my mother always said I looked like my dad when that happened.

"Can I kiss you or am I reading this entire situation wrong?" I asked inching closer to him. He leaned in like he had earlier, but this time he didn't go to whisper in my ear. His lips were just barely separated from mine. I took a deep breath and crashed our lips together. I let my eyes flutter closed as I leaned into the rough but controlled kiss.

When I pulled away to breathe I let out a small laugh. "So I'm guessing I was right." I smiled and he just kissed me again. I closed my eyes again, this time leaning into him, closer to him. He pulled me close and lay me down so he was on his hands and knees above me. I pulled back to breath again and blushed looking up at him. I felt so vulnerable just lying there beneath him.

"Not to ruin the moment or anything, but are you like- are we- uh...?" I trailed off, not really knowing what to say.

"I would like to propose we begin a romantic relationship together." Spock said, answering me perfectly.

"Yeah, I- I'd like that." I smiled softly. I brought myself back up so our lips met again. "So, Spock..." Is mired up at him. "You wanna go out some time?" I asked cheekily.

"Yes, Jim. I very much would." He said softly. "But for the time being, I would enjoy kissing you."

I held my two fingers out to him in the Vulcan gesture. The already gentle look on his face softened as he brought his fingers to mine. My heart stuttered as I felt the tingling sensation of his fingers on mine. It was strange to me that it felt so different from anything else. It didn't make sense that the movement of someone's hand on mine could make my skin burn like this. He slid his finger down the back of my hand and I gasped, covering my mouth.

"Wait." I pulled my hand away. "I don't want to do anything right now in the heat of the moment that we could potentially regret in the future." I put my hand up on his chest as I looked him in the eyes.

"That is... Logical." He nodded in agreement. He rolled to the side so he was no longer above me.

"Hold on." I reached out for him. "Me saying 'I don't wanna have sex' is different than me saying 'don't touch me'." I sighed. "It's just, I feel like it's about time we go to sleep and I- I don't know Spock, I just-" I let out a huff in frustration.

I turned my back to him as I began to unbuckle my belt. I got my belt and jeans off and I was about to pull of my shirt when I felt the weight of the bed shift. I looked over my shoulder to find Spock undressing as well. I pulled off my shirt and lifted the blankets, crawling underneath.

I felt Spock get under too so I rolled to face him. I pressed kiss to his lips then I rolled back around. This time I moved back so I could feel him behind me. He wrapped his arms around my waist as I sighed, relaxing.

"Goodnight, Spock."   
"Goodnight, Jim."


	32. Pampered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just the crew treating each other right and having fun

"Mr. Spock." I smiled as Spock entered the mess hall.

"Captain." He acknowledged. He then began to approach me, sitting across from me.

"Can I help you with something?" I asked him as he had made no effort to start a conversation. Yes, Spock and I were in a relationship, but we made sure to keep our personal lives out of our work.

"I am unsure." He answered honestly. "I am hoping you may." He finished.

"That's very vague Mr. Spock." I smiled softly.

"My apologies, Jim." He answered immediately. "May I ask you a question?" He asked. I was going to say 'you just did', but I ultimately decided against it.

"Of course." I replied.

"Lieutenant Uhura," he began. "I have noticed something strange about her lately." He said quietly.

"Is there a problem?" I asked now a bit worried.

"I do not believe so..." He trailed of. "For the past week, each day her fingernails have been a different color."

"That is a bit strange." I agreed. "Usually she changes them once a week, tops."

"Is this a natural occurrence?" He asked curiously.

"Her nails?" I asked as I raised my eyebrows. He nodded in confirmation. "It doesn't happen in nature but... Well I would hardly call it unnatural." I laughed. "You've never seen someone paint their nails?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Oh my goodness! Spock we should paint each other's nails! Oh it'll be so much fun! I'll invite everyone over after alpha shift!" I clapped my hands together in excitement.

I finished up my lunch and smiled. When we got back into our shift I whispered to Uhura about what had happened and she immediately offered to help. Bones took a little more convincing. Chekov and Sulu were both immediately on board, and Scotty just smiled and agreed after I told him that I could teach him how.

By the time our shift was over I could feel everyone on the bridge buzzing with excitement.

Spock walked with me to my quarters and it only took a couple minutes for everyone to start showing up. Uhura was first, barring a large container of nail polish while I only had a few colors myself.

Bones came in with tons if cotton balls and tissues so we didn't stain anything with nail polish. I hopped beside Spock where he sat on my bed. Uhura smiled as she showed him an array of colors.

"Pick a color." She smiled. He seemed hesitant so she began to talk again. "This blue will match your uniform and would also go amazing with your eyeshadow, oh but red! Red looks good on everyone." She smiled. He still seemed hesitant so I piped up.

"Can you do me first!" I knew that tonight was for Spock, but maybe he'd feel more comfortable if he knew he wasn't the only one.

"What color do you want?" Uhura asked with an extremely bright smile.

"Um... Which one do you think I should get?" I asked with a smiled.

"Well, this golden yellow would go perfectly with your uniform, but this blue would make your eyes pop like nobody's business." She said holding up the two colors.

"Ah! I don't know which to choose!" I said excitedly.

"Well, y'know what we could do? We could have a pop nail!" She said excitedly.

"Oooo!" We were giggling excitedly. "Could this hand have the yellow with a blue pop nail and this one have mostly blue with a with a yellow pop nail?" I asked, clapping my hands together.

"Oooo, artsy!" She smiled.

Chekov turned on the tv and we started watching old soap operas. We were two episodes in and my nails had dried by then.

"Rebecca! Don't go with Fernando! He doesn't even love you!" I shouted.

"Shhhhhh!" Sulu slapped my leg from his spot on the floor. His nails a glistening yellow.

"Oh my gosh!" Uhura gasped, pulling away from Spock's unfinished nails. "I have to be right back!" She rushed out of the room.

We continued to watch the soap operas and were shocked when Uhura busted in with wine and ice cream.

She finished Spock's nails and we popped open the wine and ice cream. We poured our glasses, toasted to 'pamper parties' and drank up. I was wine drunk in a matter of minutes.

"You'd never treat me like how Henry treats Tamika, would you?" My face was in his neck.

"Jim please, my nails are still wet." He said fondly.

"But you wouldn't do that to me right?" I said as I turned to meet his eyes.

"Of course not, ashayam." He whispered softly.

"Shhhhhhh! Jonathan just confessed his undying love for Tamika!" Bones said through a mouthful of ice cream.

"You shhh, let me confess my undying love for Spock." I smiled as Spock blushed.

"Jim, you're being ridiculous." He sighed.

"You know I love you." I kissed him on the cheek. "You're my entire universe, my love." I smiled.

"As you are mine, ashaya." He pressed his fingers to mine.

"Awww, sweetheart." I was kissing all over his face now and pretty surprised I wasn't leaving lip marks considering how much wine I had been drinking.

"Holy shoot, you guys are together?" Uhura looked at us with wide eyes. She then began to cry. "You guys are so perfect for each other, I'm so happy for you."

I felt my eyes well up with tears as I pulled her from the floor into a hug. "That's the sweetest thing ever! You're the sweetest person ever." I said between tears.

"I wanna join the hug!" Chekov said with teary eyes.

"Get over here!" I shouted. "Everyone get over here!" I said reaching my arms out to hug everyone. "All of you are my best friends and I love you so much and you're all the best!" I said with a smile.

"I care for all of you as well." Spock said, joining the hug.

"This is so good! I love all of you and I love that you're all here!" I wiped my tears as I said this.

"It was all a trick! Fernando and Henry were together the whole time! They were trying to trick Tamika and Rebecca out of their money! They failed!" Sulu said eating more ice cream.

We all gasped and broke the group hug as we watched the screen intently. Rebecca backhanded Henry and he fell into the table, covering himself in leftover food and fruit punch. Jonathan rushed to his side and stared at the camera, then it cut to a commercial break. 'If you or a loved one has been diagnosed with mesothelioma-' I turned off the TV.

"It's super late guys, we need to go to sleep." I said tiredly. Everyone nodded in agreement. "Goodnight, I love you!" I called out as they all left. I turned to Spock and began kissing him.

"You must rest, vaksur." He whispered softly.

"You can't just call me 'beauty' every time you want to something." I smiled at him.

"You must rest." He repeated.

"I know." I yawned. "Stay with me?" I asked as I lay down.

"Of course." He replied softly.

By the time morning came we were all on the bridge. Everyone had dazzling painted nails and hangovers to match, though no one questioned it because it just seemed as though everyone wanted coffee.

It felt good to have my nails painted, it was a luxury I usually didn't enjoy.


	33. Double Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirk and Spock go on a double date with Bones and his lady friend

"Get dressed baby, we're going out tonight!" Kirk's excited voice filled the living room. He jumped over the couch only to walk over to Spock who was sitting in his reading chair.

"I do not recall making any plans." Spock said, accepting the 'hello kiss' that Kirk had offered.

"Yeah, but Bones just invited us to go out on a double date with him and his new lady friend." Kirk shimmied his shoulders as he said 'lady friend'. "The other couple that was going with them just cancelled." He added. "So we were his second choice, but let's not think about that. We're going out!" He smiled, joyfully.

"And who is this lady friend?" Spock asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Her name is Rachelle." Jim said with a smile.

"Rachel?" Spock questioned.

"No it's Rachelle, like Ruh-shell. Anyway she's from just across town, she's a Taurus, her favorite color is yellow, she has three sisters, two brothers, and she's got a dog named socks." Jim finished.

"Do you do this much research on all of Leonard's dates?" Spock raised an eyebrow fondly.

"Not all of them." He smiled, trying to justify his intense research. "I just want to know about the people I'm going to be spending the whole night with." He added.

"That is logical." Spock said with on nod.

"Good, now let's go go go." Kirk tapped Spock's butt with each 'go'. He chuckled as they ran up the stairs. They got ready and just as they were about the leave Kirk got a text.

'Are y'all on your way? Rachelle & I just got in the car.' ~BonesMcGrump

'Ye Spock and I are getting in the car rn, be there in 5.' ~Kirk

"Alright, I'll drive." Kirk grabbed the keys and Spock hopped in the passengers side. They were at the restaurant in 5 minutes, just as Jim promised.

Jim got out of the car just in time to see McCoy opening the door for Rachelle. He waved and McCoy waved back. He walked over to them, leaving Spock in the car, he was still fixing his shoe.

"Jim, so glad you could make it." Bones smiled.

"I'm glad to be here." Jim said with a bright smile. "And you must be the beautiful Rachelle." Jim took her hand, kissing it.

"Why thank you." She smiled. "And you must be the all too charming Jim." She said with a laugh. 

"Do try to be too charming, remember that you've got a date of your own." McCoy said jokingly, earning laughs from both Rachelle and Jim. "Where is-" Jim cut him off.

"The love of my life should be joining us in just a moment." He said with a smile. "How about you two grab a table and we'll meet you inside in just a minute?" Kirk suggested, looking back at the car.

"Sure." McCoy said, Rachelle nodded.

"Alright, then I'll see you two inside." He smiled, walking towards the car. He opened the door only to find Spock just sitting there. "You okay, babe?" He asked, putting a hand on his knee. Spock took his hand and held it. "What's wrong honey?" He asked, more concerned.

"I am feeling an emotion that I do not understand. I feel that I must have you at my side." Spock explained.

"Then I won't leave your side the whole night." Kirk took both of Spock's hands in his own, kissing them.

"Thank you, ashayam." Spock thanked, kissing his cheek.

They got out of the car and walked into the restaurant side by side, just as Jim has promised they would.

"Do you have a reservation?" The hostess asked.

"A table for 4, most likely under the name McCoy? The other two in our group have already been seated." He smiled.

"We have you right here, just this way." She said politely, guiding them to the table. They were seated close to the entrance, so they didn't have to walk very far.

"Thank you." Kirk said as they sat down. "Have either of you two had a chance to look at the menu yet?" Kirk asked, picking up his menu.

"We've just looked at drinks so far." McCoy replied.

"I'm sorry, how rude of me." Kirk said looking at Spock. "I haven't introduced you yet." He pointed between Rachelle and Spock. "Darling, this is the lovely Rachelle." He put his arm around Spock's shoulders and gestured to Rachelle. "and Rachelle, this is my better half, and the love of my life, Spock." He placed his free hand on Spock's chest.

"It is a pleasure to meet you." Spock said politely.

"As it is to meet you." She replied with a smile. She reached her hand across the table to shake his.

"Spock is Vulcan." Kirk cut in. She gave him a strange look, not understanding what this fact had to do with her 'hello'. "Touching hands is-" He paused to find the right words. "-an intimate gesture." He explained.

"Oh, my apologies." She said immediately.

"All is forgiven." Spock replied calmly.

"Alrighty, so what are you all getting to drink?" Jim asked, loo king at his menu. Rachelle and Bones looked at there menus and looked back up at the same time.

"Uh Mint Julip."  
"..... Mint Julip."

"Drink twins." Kirk laughed. "I think I'm gonna go with..." he paused, skimming over the menu. "Uh, help me pick?" He asked, shoulder bumping Spock.

"I don't know what you want, ashayam." Spock said with a sigh. "From my experience you enjoy most of the drinks that are featured on the menu." He added.

"Agh, you're right, but I don't know what to choose, what are you getting?" Jim asked, moving closer to Spock.

"Water." Spock said simply.

"I don't know what to- Oh my god!" Jim shouted abruptly, startling everyone at the table.

"Ashaya, what are you-" Spock began to ask, but was cut off.

"Is that Nyota? Nyota!" Kirk stood up and waved.

"Jim?" She smiled, walking over to the table. Kirk hugged her and smiled brightly.

"What are you doing here?" He asked with a laugh.

"Just bringing this," she paused to grab the hand of the woman she was with. "Lovely lady out on date." She said, kissing the woman's cheek.

"Christine?" McCoy asked, standing up.

"Leonard?" Christine asked in the same tone. "What are you doing here?" She asked with a broad smile.

"I'm taking this," he paused the gesture to Rachelle. "Lovely lady on a date." He smiled.

A waitress walked into the huddle. "Would you like me to move you all to bigger table?" She asked politely. The whole group looked around for someone to make the decision.

"I don't know, do you want to? Baby, it's your night." Uhura asked Chapel.

"I'd love to." Christine said with a smile. "Only if it's alright with you two." She nodded in the general direction of the four.

"I think it sounds like a wonderful idea." Kirk smiled brightly. "What do you think, sweetheart?" He asked, turning to Spock.

"I believe it would be most enjoyable." Spock agreed.

"Then again, I wouldn't want to make any decision, it's not my my plan to change." Kirk added. "McCoy, Rachelle?" He asked.

"Oh boy, I feel like there's a ton of pressure on us." Rachelle said with a laugh. "But I'd love to meet y'all." She added joyfully. "What do you think, Leo?" She asked, turning to McCoy.

"The more the merrier." He smiled.

"I'm sorry, is that a yes to the larger table?" The waitress asked.

"Yes please, thank you so much." Kirk replied.

"Alrighty then, if you'd just follow me..." She trailed off. They all follower her to a table for six and they sat down together.

"Alright, now to face the same dilemma that plagued me before, what should I get to drink?" He asked the table.

"I think... I'm going to have... a... strawberry daiquiri." Uhura replied.

"I usually love those, but I'm not sure if I'm in the mood for one." He sighed.

"It really depends on what you're eating." Christine replied.

"You're right, you're right." He agreed. "I'm just gonna have a water for now and then I'll get something else when I order my dinner." Jim decided finally.

"That is a wonderful idea, I'm glad you made a decision, ashayam." Spock took Jim's hand and brought it to his lips, where he gently kissed the knuckles. Jim blushed bright pink as Spock began to rub his thumb over his knuckles... and then his pointer and middle fingers over the back of his hand.

"What do you think you're doing, Mister?" It was a giggled whisper that was only meant to be heard by Spock. "We haven't even started dinner yet, behave yourself." It was in the same quiet laugh, but it sounded more firm.

"Ugh, you two are so cute." Nyota smiled. "How long has it been again?" She asked with a fond smile.

"4 year-"

"7 years, 8 months, and 22 days." Spock cut him off.

"Since we've been in a relationship, not since we've met, my love." Kirk replied, taking a sip of his water.

"Thank you Ashaya, 4 years, 5 months, and 15 days." Spock said with a barely visible smile.

"When are you two gonna tie the knot?" Nyota asked as she wrapped her arm around Christine's waist.

"Nyota, you can't just ask people that!" Christine scolded.

"We were actually thinking, well we've thought about this a lot." Kirk began to explain. "Because we are t'hy'la we obviously don't need to get married but both of us still see the benefits of marriage. We're kind of waiting until we're more- well we were waiting to to get to know each other better, but I don't know anyone who knows me better than Spock." Kirk finished. "Maybe we'll talk some more about it when we get home." He said tapping Spock's thigh.

"Good evening everyone, my name is Ashley, I'll be taking care of you tonight." Ashley said with a smile. "Could I start you off with some drinks?" She asked, looking around at everyone.

"Yes, please." Nyota said with a smile. "My beautiful girlfriend and I would both like margaritas." She said motioning to Christine.

"My handsome date and I would both like Mint Juleps." Rachelle smiled as she put her hand on McCoy's shoulder.

"The love of my life and I will both have water." Kirk said kissing Spock's hand.

"Alright." She smiled. "I'll be right back with your drinks." She said as she walked away.

Kirk smiled at his group of friend, happy to spend time with them. "So, what do you guys want to eat?"


	34. Magician

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This goes along with my Headcannon! Vulcans are insanely impressed by magicians! Street magicians, professional magicians, even just little kids doing card tricks! I feel like they don't have that sort of simple and fun mysterious kind of entertainment on their planet and they'd just be so amazed by it. So here's the Magician!Spirk AU no one asked for!

"Mother, is it imperative that we spend our time in such an unproductive way?" Spock's monotonous voice filled Amanda's ears.

"Spock, it isn't useless." Amanda countered. "It's fun." She said joyfully. "If you don't want to think about it that way then think of it as a deeper study in human culture." She said with a gentle smile. "Don't you want to learn about your mother's culture, your culture?" She put her hand on his shoulder.

"Research into one's own identity is," He paused for a moment looking down at his mother's slowly fading smile. "Logical." He finished, watching as the smile reappeared lighting up her rosy cheeks.

"To be honest, I've never been to Riverside." She said walking down the street. "I don't think I've been to Iowa at all." She added with a grin. They continued their way towards the town hall, soon making their way inside. As Amanda spoke to the woman at the front desk, Spock stood back, avoiding any unnecessary communication.

"Hi there, how can I help you?" The woman's voice was soft and kind.

"Do you know if there are going to be any events going on in the town this week? My son and I are going to be staying here for a while." Amanda said with a smile.

"I have some wonderful news for you! This week the town is actually going to be filled family oriented activities! The summer carnival is going to be going on all week." The woman's happy go lucky attitude only enhanced as she spoke. "It's all free and payed for by sponsors so families of all shapes, sizes, and species can have fun!" She handed Amanda a flier from the stack she had behind the desk and began to describe some of the events.

Spock continued to ignore their conversation as he looked around, staring at all the newspaper articles that were framed on the walls. He walked around, skimming over each article, they were all about accomplishments made by residents of the town or the town itself.

"Thank you so much for all the help." Amanda said politely, walking back to Spock.

"No problem, y'all have a nice day now." She waved to them as they left.

The further they walked into the town, the more crowded the streets became, and the more difficult it became to agree on what they should do.

"Spock, would you want to go on the Ferris wheel? Oh would you like some cotton candy? What about the fun house? Look, they've got a petting zoo!" Amanda's excitement almost seemed contagious, except for the fact that Spock was as disinterested as a person could be. Amanda saw the grim look that plagued Spock's face and sighed. "How about we both go our separate ways and then meet back at the town hall in two hours." She suggested. Spock agreed to this and he and his mother walked in two opposing directions.

Spock was walking aimlessly around the far too crowded town square. He would stop every once in a while just to look around and try to find a purpose to all this nonsense. A booming voice pulled him out of his thoughts and made him stop mid-step to see what had caused such a commotion.

"Come one! Come all to see the mind bending tricks of the master of mirage, the king of transformation, the man of mystery and magic, the one the ONLY!-" the voice cut out as a huge plume of smoke exploded from the stage making passerby's stop and stare in awe. Spock watched in interest, joining the crown of onlookers.

A man emerged from the smoke as if he was part of it himself. He wore a black cape which revealed nothing other than his fitted black slacks and shoes. He grinned at the crowd that was now forming around the stage. He cleared his throat.

"I am The White Phoenix," He announced proudly. "but my mother calls me Jim." He added, to the audiences glee. "Today's performance will be more than just a slight of hand." As he said this he extended his arm, with a flourish of his cape. he revealed a black suit and black gloves. "but more of sensory deception." He smiled at the crowd. He spun in a circle, covering himself with his cape. He then tore it open to reveal an all white suit, with gloves and shoes to match.

He grinned widely as the crowd cheered. "Thank you, thank you." He bundled the cape up and threw it into the crowd, multiple children argued over who could have it. "But now I'm going to be needing a new cape." He spoke as if to himself. "A phoenix needs wings as a Magician needs their cape." He began to tap his chin as if in thought, but it was all for show of course. "No matter." he said gleefully.

He then began to cough. "I'm sorry." He gasped between coughs. "It seems, there's something in my throat." He coughed into his sleeve.

"I know CPR!" A woman shouted from the front. He swatted his hand at the air in acknowledgment.

He then turned to the audience and reached into his mouth, something white appeared only just passed his lips. Many gasps came from those in to the front, who were able to see there was something in his mouth. He then began to pull and it revealed a white handkerchief, It was attached to another blue handkerchief, then a red one, a yellow one, green, and purple! He continued to pull the chain of fabrics to the audiences awe until the was one last large white fabric at the end. He pulled out the last fabric and smiled at the audience, bowing. They all shouted and cheered as he untied the large white fabric to reveal his new, completely dry, cape. Spock stared up at the man in disbelief, clapping with the rest of the audience.

"Alright! For my next trick I am going to need a volunteer!" Dozens of hands shot up in the air as he said this. "You know what, I'm going to make this a trick within a trick!" He said excitedly. "Oh, but for the first half of the trick the volunteer will need to be human." Many annoyed comments and crude remarks were shouted at him after he made this statement. "My apologies, but I must stress that the volunteer is human. Only for the purposes of the trick of course." He looked at the remaining human hands in the air and smiled. "Oh I really do hate having to choose only one human out of such a wonderful crowd." He sighed. "Uhhh... hooooow aboooout... Oh! You there in the blue sun dress!" He pointed to a woman in a blue sun dress and a head dress to match. The crowd parted as she walked up on stage, accepting his hand as her helped up the stage's steps so she was by his side. Once she was up there the entire crowd moved around, everyone switching spots to get a better look at what was going to happen.

"Alright so what we are going to do is communicate telepathically." He said to the crowd. "Remember that we are both only humans and should be unable to establish this sort of communication unless with a member of another species." He added.

"Madame, may I ask your name?" He asked, turning to face her.

"Rashida." She responded with a smile.

"Well, Ms. Rashida, it is a pleasure to meet you." He kissed her hand. There were some whistles and cheers from the crowd as Rashida covered her mouth with her free hand.

"It is a pleasure to meet you as well." She smiled.

"Now I am going to pick someone from the audience." He said gesturing to the crowd in which she had just emerged. "As I do this you will have your back turned and you will be blindfolded, do you have any objections so far?" She shook her head in response. "Alright, after I have picked and audience member, I will remove the blindfold and turn you back to the crowd. You will then choose an audience member and if I do this correctly we will choose, the same person." He finished. "Are you ready." He asked turning to her once again.

"Yes, I am." She replied, looking out at the crowd one last time. He removed his hat, only to pull a full length wand out of it. He held said want out towards the crowd and then slapped it against his arm. Once it hit him it turned into a long thick ribbon which he tied around Rashida's eyes like a blind fold.

"Rashida, can you see anything?" He asked walking around her.

"I cannot." She replied. He then put his hands on her shoulders and guided her to turn her back to the crowd.

"Perfect." He said with a grin. He walked away from her at the front of the stage. "Oh, and Ms. Rashida, would you mind covering your ears as well?" He called back to her.

"I don't mind at all." She replied, covering her ears.

"Now, I am going to pick a member of the crowd who is not human." He said looking over the crowd. "Any non-human who would like to volunteer, please step to the front." He motioned for them to walk forward. the humans all stepped back along with those of other species who elected not to volunteer.

Spock was pushed forward with the crowd, he first tried to fight it, but he then counted the statistical possibility of being picked out of the 50 or so people in the crowd and decided to just let it happen. Then they made eye contact.

"How about you there, in the black sweater." Spock was taken aback by the statement. He pressed his hand to his chest in disbelief. "Yes, you." The Magician laughed. "Would you mind coming up on stage so everyone can see you?" Jim asked. Spock shook his head 'no' and made his way to the stairs. Spock walked up on stage and stood right next the 'White Phoenix'.

"Now if I can create a strong enough telepathic connection with Rashida over there, you will be my lovely assistant for my next act." He smiled widely. "Alright, now if you would all please mix yourselves up so Rashida will not see-" He paused for a moment. "I'm sorry, I didn't ask your name." He apologized.

"I am S'chn T'gai Spock." Spock replied.

"So Rashida will not see Mr. S'chn T'gai Spock." His pronunciation was less than impeccable, but the effort was definitely there. "If you wouldn't mind, finding your place in the crowd again." He motioned for Spock to use the stairs.

Once Spock was mixed in with the crowd again Jim walked over to Rashida and tapped her on the shoulder. She jumped in surprise. He removed her blindfold and turned her to face the crowd once again.

"Now, Ms. Rashida, you must pick someone from the crowd. If all goes well, the same audience member I selected will be chosen once again." He said, looking out at the crowd, winking at Spock. "You may go down into the crowd or you may select from up here." He said patting Rashida's shoulder.

"Um..." She paused to think for a moment before walking to the front of the stage. She looked over the crowd and stopped twice, looking people until she made eye contact with someone. "You." She said firmly. She turned back to Kirk. "Was it them?" She asked hopefully. Kirk walked to front center stage to be by her side only to make eye contact with said audience member.

"If you are referring to the woman in the hat I am sorry to say, no." He sighed.

"Not her!" She countered. "The man with the pointed eyebrows, is it not him?" She asked pointing directly to Spock.

"It is indeed!" He shouted. "Would everyone give Ms. Rashida a round of applause?" He asked with bright smile. "And Mr. Spock would you please join us on stage?" He asked politely. "One more thing, Ms. Rashida." He snapped his fingers only the reveal a fully bloomed red rose. He handed it to her as she laughed in delight. "Could we have one more round of applause for the wonderful Ms. Rashida?" He asked the crowd one last time. Everyone applauded one last time as Rashida walked off stage with her rose.

"Now Mr. Spock, for this trick you will be my lovely assistant." Kirk smiled. He threw down a ball that exploded into smoke and a large box with a curtain in the front appeared in it's wake. The crowed 'oohed' & 'ahhed' as he repeated the process, making another box appear. "This trick will be less of transfiguration." As he said 'transfiguration' he pulled a red handkerchief from his pocket and took off his hat. He then placed the handkerchief into the hat and waved his hand above it before slapping the side. Then out came a red dove! "Whoops!" He shouted, seeing the color of the well known white bird. "Wrong color." He smiled bashfully. "As I was saying it will have less to do with transfiguration and more to do with-" he cut himself off, throwing an apple into one box only to have it come out of the other. "Transportation!" He shouted triumphantly.

"Mr. Spock," he looked over to where Spock stood in awe, though his face revealed nothing, leaving Kirk and the rest of the audience none the wiser. "This is where I am going to need your help." Kirk said walking over and placing a hand on Spock's shoulder. "But before we do, there seems to be something behind your ear." Kirk said furrowing his eyebrows. Spock self consciously covered his ears and felt around to make sure there was nothing there.

"I do not believe there is." Spock replied in confusion.

"May I?" Kirk gestured towards Spock's ear. Spock paused for a moment before nodding. Kirk reached behind his ears and pulled away to reveal a pair of handcuffs. "Mr. Spock!" Kirk shouted in feigned shock. "What on Earth were you doing with these?" Kirk asked in the same tone. The genuine shock on Spock's face was enough earn a few laughs from the crowd. "No matter." Kirk waved his hand dismissively. "We'll be needing them for this trick." He smiled. He then turned his back to Spock and held out the handcuffs. "Would you mind?" He asked over his shoulder. That earned a wolf whistle from the crowd and a couple shouts.

"Not at all." Spock replied, putting the cuffs on and tightening them.

"Be gentle." Kirk joked. "If you're gonna keep being rough with me at least take me out to dinner." He continued. That's received a couple laughs from the audience, but nothing from Spock. After receiving no reply he turned to face the crowd. "Now, as you all can see I am thoroughly..." he paused to try to break the cuffs open with just his arms. "Restrained." He began to walk towards the box. "I am going to get in this box and have you close the curtain, and once I do I am going to ask you and this lovely audience to count to five." He said holding his hand up to the crowd to signal five. "Once you count to five I'm going to ask you to check either box for me, and if everything goes correctly I should be uncuffed." He smiled. "Did you get all of that, Mr. Spock?" He asked, turning his attention back to Spock.

"Yes, I believe I did." Spock replied with a curt nod. Kirk nodded and stepped backwards into the box. He smiled at the crowd before the curtain was shut in his face. Spock looked out at the crowd and began to count. "One..." he held up his thumb. "Two..." he added his pointer finger. "Three..." followed by his middle finger. "Four..." along with his ring finger. And "Five..." joined by his pinky. He grabbed the curtain to the box that Kirk had just been put in to reveal nothing. The audience gasped in disbelief. He then closed the curtain and moved the the second box. He tore the curtain away from that one, only to be met with louder gasps from the audience, it was empty as well. He went back to the first box and removed the curtain only to have Kirk jump out, holding the undone handcuffs.

He bowed and put the handcuffs in his back pocket. "Could we have a round of applause for my lovely assistant, Mr. Spock please?" He asked with a wide smile. The cheers grew louder. He put his hand on Spock's shoulder and they both bowed. "Thank you so much, Mr. Spock." Kirk smiled. "I have something for you as well. He took the ribbon that he had used to blindfold Rashida out of his pocket. He straightened the ribbon out only to have it return to its original form, a wand. He twirled the wand around and tapped it on his hand only to release a full bouquet of flowers from the top. He handed the bouquet to Spock with a bright smile. Spock accepted them with a barely visible smile of his own. Spock then walked off the stage to rejoin the rest of the crowd.

"Alright, thank you all for coming out to see me in today's show!" Kirk smiled at the crowd. "I should be back here the same time tomorrow with a whole new set of tricks." He said excitedly. "Everyone enjoy the carnival, eat cotton candy, ride the rides, I hope you all have a wonderful time." He added. The crowd began to dissipate. "Goodbye! Thank you all for coming!" He called after the few stragglers. He smiled as he packed his things up, heading backstage. As he was putting everything away he was met by a light tugging on his pant leg. He looked down to find a little girl.

"Hi Mr. Phoenix!" The little girl shouted while waving her hand.

"Hi to you as well." Kirk said getting down on one knee. "What's your name?" He asked with a soft smile.

"I'm Eileen." She smiled. "I wanna do magic like you!" She said excitedly.

"That's wonderful, Eileen!" He said with a smile. "I've got just the thing!" He pulled out his wand and handed it to her.

"Can I really have your magic wand?!" She smiled.

"Of course." He said happily. "Eileen, who did you come here with?" Kirk asked realizing there wasn't an adult in sight.

"My mommy and daddy." She replied with a smile, swishing the wand back and forth.

"Do you know where your mommy and daddy are?" He asked softly. She shook her head 'no'. "Well, how about we go on an adventure and find them?" He asked with a smile. She shook her head 'yes' and smiled widely to reveal two missing teeth. He put the big magician's top hat on her head and threw the line of handkerchiefs around her neck like a scarf. He put her up on his shoulders and began to walk her around the telling her to point if she saw her parents.

It only took a few minutes for her to spot them. They were frantically talking to a police officer, most likely about her. When she came into view they ran to meet up with Jim. He placed her on the ground and she ran and jumped into her mother's arms.

"Thank you so much for finding our daughter." They thanked him.

"No problem." He smiled.

"No, thank you so much. We don't know what we would've done without you, thank you." They continued.

"It's really, no problem. Have a nice day." He wasn't as good in normal conversation as he was in stage performance. He headed back to the stage only to find Spock sitting there with the bouquet in his hands. "Hello there, Mr. Spock." He smiled. "It's a delight to see you again." He added. Spock hopped off the stage and then walked towards him.

"I came to return these." He held out the flowers, handing them to Kirk.

"Oh no, they're a gift you really don't have to return them." Kirk argued politely, handing them back.

"I cannot accept these." Spock replied, holding out the flowers once again.

"Keep them, I insist." Kirk would not take back the flowers.

"Thank you." Spock said softly.

"You don't need to thank me, they're a gift of my gratitude." Kirk insisted.

"Still I must thank you." Spock replied.

"Thank you as well." Kirk said with a nod. "I should get going." He said with a sigh, "but it was wonderful to meet you." He continued. "Maybe we'll see each other again." He smiled. Spock nodded, turning around.

He then began heading towards the town hall. He had already walked pretty far when he began to examine the flowers more closely. They were gorgeous no doubt but it looked like there was paper inside. Spock reached into the bouquet and realized he had observed correctly as he pulled a slip of paper out of the bouquet. Scrawled in black ink on the paper he read;

|It was a pleasure to meet you, beautiful. I hope our paths will cross again. ~Jim  
P.S. In case you want our paths to cross sooner than later xxx-xxx-xxxx|

Spock smiled at the phone number and pocketed it hastily as he saw his mother approaching.

"I'm assuming you had and eventful time." She smiled, looking at the flowers.

"I did." He replied, holding the flowers close. "Mother, would it be logical for us to return here tomorrow?" He asked, not looking her directly in the eyes, instead looking at the beautiful bouquet.

"I'm not sure if it's logical, but I'd love to come back here tomorrow." His mother's smile was unbelievably bright.

'Tomorrow' he thought to himself. Or maybe even tonight. He blinked, putting his hand in his pocket. Tonight.


	35. Summer Carnival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the sequel to 'Magician'!

Spock and his mother were staying in a hotel, but not just any hotel the best and brightest in Riverside and maybe all of Iowa. The Enterprise hotel! They were sharing a conjoined room and that might not sound too fancy but they each had their own bedroom and bathroom. They also had two doors separating their rooms that either of them could lock or unlock depending on whether or not they wanted to spend time together.

"Mother, I am tired and will be going to sleep now." Spock said avoiding his mother's gaze.

"But Spock, we only had dinner 15 minutes ago." Amanda laughed.

"I had a very eventful day and I am in need of rest." He replied immediately. Amanda eyed him suspiciously before responding.

"Alright sweetheart, whatever you need." She raised an eyebrow but decided to let him be. They then walked into their separate rooms and Spock made sure to lock the door between their rooms.

He took out his phone and the folded piece of paper with Jim's number on it and smiled to himself. He carefully pressed each digit and took a deep breath before closing his eyes and pushing the call button.

"Hello?"  
Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeep

Spock had hung up immediately. He put his head in his hands and sighed. Why did he do that? He flopped back on the bed and shook his head furiously. He took a deep breath and redialed the number.

"Um... Hello?" The voice sounded a bit more apprehensive this time.

"H-hello." Was all Spock could get out. "Is uh, is Jim there?" Spock slapped his hand over his face after asking.

"Uh Yeah this is Jim... Who's calling?" Jim was confused and a little bit scared.

"I am Spock." Spock said.  
"Oh- uh hi! So you found my note."   
"Yes I did."   
"Cool cool, so uh what's up?"  
"I am not doing anything at the moment."  
"Cool um do you uh- do you wanna hang out?"  
"I would very much enjoy spending time with you."  
"Aww shucks, uh I'm not busy right now, would you wanna- I don't know... go for a walk or something?"  
"Going on a walk with you sounds very pleasant."  
"Alright, cool... where do you want to meet up?"   
"I am staying at the Enterprise hotel, would you mind meeting me there."  
"Yeah, that's cool. Sure, I'll be there in half an hour."  
"Alright."  
"Okay I'll see you then."  
"Okay."  
"Yeah."

Once Spock hung up he felt himself blush. He took a deep breath and sighed, thinking of the sweet smelling flowers Jim had given him. He had placed them in a vase of water earlier and he now smiled at them. He changed into a black t-shirt and jeans and snuck out of his room. He made sure to be both quiet and careful as not to get the attention of his mother. He could hear her watching tv in the other room, but he wasn't taking any chances.

He slipped out silently, closing and locking the door behind himself. He made his way down the silent hall into into an empty elevator. When the doors shut he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. The doors opened and he walked into the main lobby with a smile on his face and confidence in his stride.

Almost immediately upon arrival he saw Jim coming around the corner to the entrance of the hotel. His heart sped up, his hands got clammy, his mouth felt dry, he must've been ill. There must have been some sickness going around because he felt incredibly feverish and he could not explain why. It was too late to tell Jim he couldn't make it, to cancel and say he was sick. His cheeks heated up as he watched Jim open the door and look around.

When their eyes met he could barely breath. Jim waved at him and he used every ounce of strength in his body to pick up his own hand and wave back. He then began to approach him. Each step brought them closer, each step made his heart pound harder, and each step made Jim's face glow a little warmer. Spock had never felt so comfortable and anxious, so safe and afraid, so sure of himself and nervous in his entire life.

"Hey." Jim spoke casually, but his bright smile portrayed excitement.

"Greetings." Spock replied.

"You uh, you ready to go?" Jim smiled.

"Indeed." Spock said with a nod.

"Cool." Jim said with a smile. "Shall we?" He held his arm out to grab onto, Spock blushed. When Spock grabbed onto him Jim blushed as well.

They exited the hotel and began to walk down the sidewalk. The path was lit by streetlights and lined with small shops.

"So," Jim turned to Spock. "What brings you to Riverside?" He asked with a smile.

"My father is here on..." Spock paused trying to find the right word. "Business, So my mother and I are on a sort of vacation." He replied.

"Well this was a really great time to come, this whole week we're having the summer carnival." Jim smiled. "How long are you going to be staying?" He asked.

"For the remainder of the week." Spock answered.

"That's cool." Jim nodded. The walked silently for a bit before Kirk broke the silence. "Do you have a-uh girlfriend?" He looked away as he asked this.

"I most definitely do not." Spock said turning to face Jim.

"Cool cool, do you uh have a boyfriend?" He kept looking from Spock's eyes to the ground.

"I do not." Spock answered.

"So are you seeing anyone?" Jim asked.

"No." Spock said with a head shake.

"Right, cool. Uh, me either." Jim said, looking at Spock.

The air was soon filled with laughter and music from all of the attractions and rides around the town.

"Do you want some fried dough?" Jim asked looking over at the small food setup. "We could get some cotton candy too." He smiled. Spock stared at him blankly. "Have you never heard of fried dough or cotton candy?" Jim gawked.

"I have not." Spock said simply.

"Oh my god, you've gotta try some!" Jim grabbed his arm and sprinted over to the food stand. "One cotton candy and one fried dough please." Jim smiled brightly, handing the man his money. It took a minute to get the food but once it came out Jim was practically drooling. "Oh my gosh it smells so good!" He gushed. "Try a bite!" He held the dough out to Spock who just stared at it. "Just tear a piece off, but be careful it's still hot."

Spock reached over and pulled of a small piece. He eyed it suspiciously before placing it in his mouth. His eyes went wide.

"It's good, right?" Kirk asked with a smile. Spock chewed and swallowed.

"It's very..." he paused for a moment, searching for the word. "Sweet." He finished.

"Now try some of the cotton candy!" Jim said happily.

Spock tore a piece of that off as well. He placed it in his mouth and he was surprised to find he didn't have to chew. It just melted in his mouth. "This is also sweet."

"Yeah." Jim laughed. They joked and giggled as they finished the food. "Man you're cute" Jim was looking at Spock as if he was in a daze. Spock felt his cheeks heat up and he looked away.

"Um." Spock started. Jim then cleared his throat, realizing he had spoken out loud.

"Oh look a ring toss!" He said excitedly. They ran over to the ring toss where he promptly won Spock a teddy bear. "For you." He said triumphantly.

"I couldn't take this, you just won it." Spock shook his head.

"Come on, you're my date." Jim laughed. He then froze and looked over at Spock. "I mean, uh, it's not a date, un-unless you want it to be! It could be a date." He stammered. "We um, we're out together. This doesn't have to be a date if you don't want, unless you do, than it totally can be. And I'm not trying to say that I'd only give you the bear if we were on a date. I mean, uh. I meant um... it's a gift." He finished abruptly.

"Thank you." Spock said, almost smiling.

"Hey uh it's getting kind of late," as Jim said this he saw Spock's blank expression turn into a frown. "So we should go on the Ferris wheel, to wrap up the night y'know?"

"I have heard of the Ferris Wheel." Spock nodded.

"Oh, cool." Jim smiled. "Would you want to go on?" He asked.

"Indeed, it sounds quite entertaining." Spock replied.

"You aren't scared of heights, are you?" He asked as they walked towards the Ferris wheel. Spock shook his head. "Good, because we're gonna be pretty high up." Kirk smiled. They made their way towards the Ferris wheel, their arms linked together. "But don't worry, even if you do get scared I'll protect you." He winked,

Everyone was exiting just as they approached. They got into their seat and they slowly moved upwards as other people got on. Soon they were at the top with a beautiful view of the town.

"Beautiful night, huh?" Jim asked quietly.

"It is very different from Vulcan, but yes beautiful nonetheless." Spock replied softly.

"What's it like there? On Vulcan I mean." Jim turned to Spock.

"It's much warmer, very quiet, mostly desert, and very professional." Spock sighed.

"Doesn't sound like much fun." Jim let out a small laugh. The corner of Spock's lip twitched up in what must have been the Vulcan equivalent of a smile. There was a short silence before either of them moved. Kirk looked away then made a point of loudly yawning while stretching his arms to put one around Spock's shoulders. He looked away from Spock as he blushed.

Spock silently slid closer to Jim, also looking away. As Spock realized they were nearing the ground he decided to take a chance. He closed his eyes, took a breath, and pressed his lips to Jim Kirk's cheek. He pulled away very quickly and folded his hands in his lap, his new stuffed bear tucked under his arm.

Jim smiled touching his hand to his cheek where the kiss has been. They were then being dropped off, still silent. They stepped off and began to make their way back to the hotel. "Uh, not to be corny or anything, but I think I like you."

"I like you too, Jim." Spock replied with a nod.

Jim laughed. "No I mean I think I like like you." He looked away.

"I don't... understand." Spock's eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"Like," Kirk sighed. "I like you. I've got a crush on you." He was embarrassed trying to explain himself.

"A crush?" Spock was only getting more confused.

"Man, we really are from two different planets." Kirk laughed.

"Indeed." Spock responded.

"A crush is when you like someone a lot and they make you feel really happy and nervous and your heart beats really fast and your hands get sweaty and uh," Jim took a breath. "and you look at them and realize you're hopeless."

"What does one do when they have a 'crush'?" Spock turned to look at Jim.

Jim swallowed and began to speak. "Well you could tell your crush you like them, ask them if they like you, or you could ask them to go on a date." He looked up at Spock. Spock only nodded in response. They continued their walk in silence, though it only lasted a few moments as they were approaching the hotel.

"I believe I have a crush on you as well." Spock replied. They made their way back to the front doors and stood there. "I enjoyed spending time with you tonight, Jim."

"Me too, Spock." Jim smiled. "I hope I can take you out sometime soon." He added. "Have a goodnight, Spock." He took a step back as if to turn and walk away and Spock grabbed his arm. Once again he took a chance.

He let good his arm and took his hand, pressing their middle and pointer fingers together. He then closed the gap between them and closed his eyes, pressing his lips to Jim's. They stayed there for a moment before Spock pulled away. Kirk was still partially leaning in, his eyes still closed. "Goodnight, Jim Kirk." He said simply. He then walked inside and let the doors shut behind him, leaving Jim speechless.


	36. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirk and Spock are ready to start a family!

"Honey, I'm home!" Kirk called out as he entered their house.

"You repeat this phrase every time you enter the house." Spock called from the kitchen.

"I know." Kirk laughed. He walked into the kitchen where Spock was cooking and wrapped his arms around him from behind, kissing him on the cheek. "I just love coming home, knowing I'll be able to see you, my darling." He kissed Spock again.

"Did something happen at work today?" Spock asked with a slight smile.

"Not exactly, but something exciting did happen! We'll talk about it over dinner." Jim said cheerily. He walking into their bedroom and changed out of his work clothes. He sped into the kitchen to give Spock another kiss. "Do you need any help in here, sweetheart?"

"Not at the moment, my love." Spock replied. "Oh! Now that I think of it, would you mind setting the table?" He asked, glancing over his shoulder.

"Of course not. Anything else, honey?" Kirk asked, heading over towards their small dining table which had space for six chairs even though they only needed two. He set the table quickly and was back by Spock's side in mere minutes.

"Dinner should be done soon." Spock sighed as Kirk wrapped his arms around his waist from behind.

"I can't wait to tell you the exciting news!" Kirk kissed all over the side of Spock's face.

"Why can you not tell me now?" Spock asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I fear that if I try to tell you on an empty stomach I may faint." Jim put his hand to his forehead with a joking smile. Spock turned the stove off and put on oven mitts to bring the pot of pasta to the sink. He poured it through a strainer and felt the steam brushing against his face, only moving back when it became too hot. Spock poured the remaining pasta into a large bowl and poured the sauce over it.

"Dinner is ready, my dear." Spock said softly as he walked the bowl over to the table.

"Thank you, beloved." Kirk whispered with a gentle smile. They both sat down, serving themselves. They held hands across the table as they ate. Kirk smiled as he at the pasta, Spock only raised an eyebrow, continuing to eat.

Spock could feel Kirk's overwhelming happiness surging into his skin through their connected hands. He couldn't help the lifting feeling in his heart. They looked at each other with soft, loving gazes, from soft, loving eyes and for a moment it seemed like everything in the universe was right. Kirk heard himself chuckle, he was so ridiculously, madly, in love, and he loved it. He loved being in love more than anything in the world. Actually it was the thing he loved 2nd most; what he loved more than being in love, was being in love with Spock.

They finished up dinner rather quickly after that, though Spock had tried to hide his excitement Kirk could read him like a book. After 4 years of being married Kirk could practically read Spock's mind. They boxed up the leftovers, Spock washed the dishes, Kirk dried the dishes, and together they put them away. They then moved to the couch and Kirk, once again, way radiating pure joy.

"We've been planning our future together for a while now, haven't we?" Kirk said with a smile. It was less of a question and more of a gentle statement.

"Indeed we have, Ashaya." Spock replied with a nod.

"...and not everything has gone according to plan." Kirk continued, slowly.

"That is also true." Spock answered, though he seemed less happy to agree with this statement.

"But sometimes plans change for the better." Kirk quickly added. "We changed." He smiled. "I remember when we first met you wanted nothing to do with me," Jim laughed, cupping Spock's face in one hand. "Uhura and I started off as enemies," He continued with a smile. "I thought you were an only child," Kirk playfully elbowed him at that. "I said I'd never join Starfleet," He began to speak as if he was just listing things they had been wrong about. "You thought I was a criminal, Bones thought you were the devil, I thought I'd never settle down, You said you would never have kids, and O'Reilly thought everything would've been better, if only we were Irishmen." Kirk finished with a ridiculously wide smile.

"I am glad you proved me wrong all those years ago and I hope you continue for years to come." Spock said in a soft and loving tone.

"Well honey, I'm hoping to do that right now." Kirk said almost nervously.

Spock stared at Kirk intently, waiting for the surprise he had been patiently anticipating all night.

"Spock, the adoption agency called." A smile spread across Kirk's face as he took Spock's hands in his own. His eyes welled up with tears as he opened his mouth to speak. "We're having a baby!" He shouted, pulling Spock into a tight hug.

Spock sat there, frozen, being held tightly in the embrace of the love of his life.

"A baby." Spock replied dumbly, barely processing the situation.

"Yes, Spock! Yes! We're having a baby!" Kirk hopped up and down excitedly, somehow still managing to stay kneeling on the couch. "Do you want to see her?" Kirk asked, tears still in his eyes. Spock nodded, wordlessly.

"Her." He replied in the same tone as before.

"She's a baby girl." Kirk nodded excitedly. "She's our baby girl!" Kirk pulled up a picture of the baby. She had dark brown eyes and even darker skin, she didn't have much hair, seeing as she was very young, but the hair she did have showed up in little chocolate brown curls, she didn't have any teeth yet but she had the widest, cutest little smile. Looking at her brought Spock back to reality.

"A-a baby, a girl, my baby girl, our baby girl." Spock grabbed either side of Kirk's face and kissed him hard through his happy tears. "Wh-what's her name?!" He asked, looking at their sweet baby girl.

"I couldn't just pick one out on my own!" Kirk exclaimed. "She's our baby, and we should choose her name together." He said with a ridiculous smile. "Would you want the give her a Vulcan first name and a human Middle name? Or maybe the other way around?" Kirk didn't want to push any names, he knew Spock would just let him name the baby whatever he wanted, but he wanted them to choose her name together.

"How do you feel about Rhak'tal?" Spock asked with a small smile.

"Rhak'tal," Kirk repeated with a fond smile. "it's perfect."


	37. Baby Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sequel to 'Family' inwhich their adopted baby is a teen now and he's coming out as trans!

The knock on his bedroom door woke him up. He abruptly shot up into a sitting position.

"Yeah, Hello?" He called out, putting his hand in his forehead, trying to stop the dizziness. Geez he shouldn't've sat up that fast.

"Can I come in?" The voice was muffled through the door.

"Sure, Dad." He rubbed his eyes, trying to wake himself up.

Jim opened the door and smiled. "Are you just waking up now?" He asked with a small laugh. After getting no response he continued. "Sweetie, It's almost noon." He added.

He only shrugged in response.

"Well your father and I were thinking we could all go out to dinner tonight, how does that sound?" Jim asked with a smile.

"Cool I guess." He sighed.

"Alright, I'm gonna let you get back to bed." Jim laughed turning to walk away. He then popped back in the doorway. "Oh, and Rocky?"

"Yes?" Rhak'tal asked with a sigh.

"I love you, princess." Jim said with a bright smile.

"Love you too, Dad." He sighed. Princess he frowned. A baby girl, they were so excited to have a baby girl. Rhak'tal laid down, burying his face in the pillow. He was 16 now and he had known he wasn't a girl for 4 years. 4 years, why wouldn't he come out? He had the most loving, understanding, and accepting parents in the galaxy. Why wouldn't he come out? Oh yeah, because he was terrified.

He was scared, he was so fucking scared. He was scared he was wrong, scared he was making it up for attention, scared he might just be confused. He didn't want to waste anyone's time, he was always so scared he was wasting people's time. He was scared he could potentially be wrong about this and the next time he said something if he truly figured out who he was he wouldn't be believed, he didn't want to be the boy- the girl who cried wolf. He was scared of not being accepted. He was scared of being silenced. He was scared of transitioning. He was scared of having surgery. He was scared of changing his name. But the thing that scared him the most about transitioning was the social part. He was scared of coming out, because he was scared people wouldn't adjust to the new pronouns. Or they wouldn't adjust to the new look, or they wouldn't adjust to him changing, or they just wouldn't want to. The thing that terrified him the most was himself.

He had been taught self love his whole life. Love who you are, love what you look like, do what makes you happy, and never change for anybody. Never change, the constant, never change. He sighed and got out of bed with a final thought of 'wow I love being alive.' He showered, brushed his teeth, got dressed and walked down to eat breakfast.

"Greetings, father." He said quietly as he grabbed some cereal to pour into a bowl.

"Greetings, daughter." Spock replied.

"Hey sweetpea." Jim smiled. Hip bumping Rhak'tal as he passed.

"Hey um, guys?" He spoke quietly. "Can we go out to lunch today or something?" He said, not looking at either of them. He poured his cereal into a bowl.

"Where would you wanna go?" Kirk asked with a small laugh.

"I don't know, Panera or something? Can we just go out or whatever?" He sighed. "Forget it." He said as he poured in the milk.

"No, sweetie we can go I just wanted to know if you had any place in mind." Jim replied quickly.

"Okay, thanks." Rhak'tal said starting to eat. He finished his cereal in record time and went up to his room to change into people clothes™. He put on jeans and a sweater to make his chest look more flat and it made him feel masculine when he rolled the sleeves up. He put on some Old Spice™ to cure dysphoria and he was ready to go.

Rhak'tal tapped his foot anxiously as Jim and Spock got ready.

They were at Panera in no time. "Dad, father, I have to tell you guys something." He said, taking a deep breath.

"Sweetie was is it-"

"Next in line!" The cashier called. "Hi there, how can I help you?" She asked politely as they approached.

"Could I get a chicken noodle soup with a baguette, please?" Kirk asked.

"You betcha', and for you, sir?" She asked turning to Spock.

"May I have to Broccoli Cheddar soup with a baguette?" He ordered.

"Sure can, And can I get anything for you, sir?" She asked turning to Rhak'tal.

"Oh! Um yeah! May I please have a soup and a sandwich combo and could I get the grilled cheese and a tomato soup?" He asked, bouncing from heel to toe.

"No problem, will this be for here or to go?" She asked.

"Here." Kirk replied.

"And will that be all?" She asked the group.

"Indeed." Spock replied. She then handed then a table card and they went to find somewhere to sit. The took a table near the fire place, it was one of the coziest places in the restaurant.

"Guys." Rhak'tal spoke up.

"Oh yes, what did you have to tell us?" Kirk asked clapping his hands together.

"Well, I-" He started.

"James Tiberius Kirk! How the hell are you?!" The shout startled them all.

"Andrea!" He replied in recognition. "I'm doing wonderful! It's so great to see you again! How are you doing?" He jumped up and hugged the woman.

"Absolutely amazing! And Mr. Spock, it's nice to see you as always." She smiled. "You didn't tell me you had a son!" She shouted, looking at Rhak'tal. "It is wonderful to meet you sweetheart." She said pulling him into a hug. She then looked down at her watch. "Oh! I gotta run! I really wish I had time to catch up but I'm gonna be late! Dylan's got soccer practice. I hope I'll see you soon though." She was moving towards the door already.

"It was great seeing you!" Kirk called after her.

"Dad, please." Rhak'tal begged.

"I know honey, I'm so sorry. What is it you wanted to tell us?" Kirk took Spock's hand as he looked at Rhak'tal.

"I just, you guys need to know." He stopped himself, closing his eyes. He opened them back up and took a breath. "I'm..." he looked up at them. "I'm a boy. I know I am and I want you to call me he and him and I want you to love me and if I ever feel like I'm wrong about this I want you to be with me because I'm scared and I love you guys." He was staring down at the table, his eyes full of tears.

"Rocky." It was quiet, almost timid. "Baby." This was even softer. You could hear the fragility in Kirk's voice.

"Rhak'tal." Spock's voice was not as quiet, prompting Rhak'tal to look up. "My son." He said gently. "I-" he began.

"One tomato soup with a grilled cheese, one broccoli and cheddar with a baguette, and one chicken noodle with a baguette." The waiter place the order's down.

"Thank you." Rhak'tal said quietly.

"Rocky, my baby boy." Jim smiled. He reached out to cup Rhak'tal's face. "You are my son and love you more than anything. Your father and I agreed that when we had a baby the gender should be a surprise, and baby I can say you've surprised us both. You are all we could ever ask for and we love you. We love you so much." They were both crying now.

"Dad, Father?" He whispered through tears.

"Yeah?"  
"Yes, my son?"

"I love you guys so much." He was wiping tears away.

"My loves, please do not cry." Spock looked at both Kirk and Rhak'tal.

"Look who's talking." Jim laughed, wiping a single tear from Spock's face.

"This is not a time for tears, happy or sad, this is a time for celebration. As our son has just accomplished self discovery some can only hope to find or make public. The bravery." Spock paused to put his hand on Rhak'tal's shoulder. "The courage it took." He spoke softly. "My son, we are more proud of you than we could ever express."

"Thanks, Dad." He said softly.

They then began to eat their food. They ate lunch as a beautiful new family. A man, his husband, and their beautiful son.


	38. Quidditch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a fun little Hogwarts AU

"Jim Kirk is reaching out for the golden snitch! He's almost got it! He's- AH!" The student announcer jumped to the ground as Jim came zooming by overhead.

"Sorry!" Jim shouted over his shoulder, not taking his eye of the small golden winged ball.

"But what's this?!" The voice boomed excitedly. "Ravenclaw player Spock seems to be right on his tail!" Jim shouldn't have looked back, he knew he shouldn't've done it, but he did. He looked back to see the concentrated face of Spock behind him. He weaved from side to side doing anything in his power to get Spock off his trail, or at least get in his way. Spock dove underneath him and then shot up directly in front of him, making him loose his balance for a second. "Spock has nearly knocked Kirk off of his broom! Gryffindor and Ravenclaw are now all tied up with a beautiful shot from Hikaru Sulu, but the golden snitch would determine an instant winner!" The voice finished.

"Playing dirty, huh?" Jim practically growled. He hadn't expected Spock to hear him, but the glare he got in response was more than enough to prove him wrong. They continued racing towards the snitch side by side, bumping each other as they went. They both began to close in on the golden winged ball and- SNATCH! Both of them grabbed onto a wing. They both stared at the snitch then at each other. The imbalance between them caused them both to falter. They stared at each other in horror as they erratically flew around the field.

"Let go, Kirk." Spock glared.

"You let go!" Kirk countered. They were quickly descending to the ground faster and faster. Kirk stared at the ground and looked to Spock and the golden snitch. Jim shrieked as he leapt off of his broom, tackling Spock. He wrapped his arms around him as they spiraled towards the ground, their rogue brooms shooting into the huffelpuff seating area.

CRASH

"Hello?" Kirk asked, his throat dry, his voice soft.

"You're awake!" Bones said excitedly. "Drink some water, you need it." He said holding a glass of water to Kirk's lips. He helped him drink the whole glass of water before saying anything else. "Better?"

"Yeah, thanks."

"Should be, you goddamn idiot! What were you thinking?! You jumped from your broom and brought 'Mr. it's-not-easy-being-green' down with you! You could've died! You're lucky you only have a concussion! Your skull could've cracked open! Your neck could've snapped! How could you have been so reckless?!"

"I'm sorry!" He shouted in reply.

"Sorry doesn't cut it! You need to start giving a shit about what happens to you, because I do and I can't be the only person responsible for your wellbeing." McCoy had stopped yelling by then and his voice was low and angry.

"I-I'm sorry." It came out as a whisper. McCoy stared at Kirk for a while then sighed.

"You're killin me, kid." His voice was tired. "Just... be careful, alright?"

Jim nodded wordlessly. After McCoy walked away he sat in his own self pity, thinking about how he never considered how is own injuries could effect others.

"Fucking idiot." He cursed to himself.

"I beg your pardon?" Came an offended voice from his side,

"Not you, me." He said, shaking his head as he turned to look at the person to his left. "Wait, hey!" He shouted as he saw it was Spock. "Yes, You! You could've gotten both of us killed!"

"I was attempting to capture the snitch, you were the one who almost got us killed." Spock argued.

"Yeah, well it takes two to tango, pointy." He glared.

"Pointy?" Spock asked the question mostly to himself.

"Hey." Kirk sighed. "I didn't mean that. You look fine." He said looking over at Spock. "Actually," he said as he began to look at Spock more closely. "You're kinda cute."

Spock turned to looks at him and he felt his cheeks heat up. He gave half a smile and received a small green blush and an eyebrow raise in return.

"You're in my potions class, right?" Jim asked, turning to get a better look at him.

"I am." Spock replied with a nod.

"We should study together sometime." He said with a smile.

"I wouldn't be opposed to that." Spock replied.

"Alright." Jim said with a widening grin. "It's a date."


	39. I need you so much closer

"You called?" Spock asked as he entered Kirk's room. His tone was professional and stiff.

"Come sit with me Spock, I wanna talk to you about something." Jim motioned for Spock to sit on the bed with him.

"I would rather stand, If you don't mind." Spock replied, not looking down at Kirk.

"Alright." Kirk said standing up as well. He then walked over to lean against the wall by his bed. "I wanted to talk about..." he paused for a moment. "... us."

"If this conversation is not necessary at this moment or is not time sensitive I would like to ask to be excused and return to my duties." Spock said, once again not looking at Kirk. Kirk leaned further into the wall, almost trying to disappear.

"Spock." Jim's voice was broken and tired. "Why do I feel like you're 1,000 miles away from me right now?" He turned his head away so he wasn't looking at Spock. He knew if he had his heart would only break more.

"I am right here, Captain." Spock said emotionlessly.

"Captain?" Jim felt himself recoil from the formality. "Spock..." he trailed off. "Why do I feel like everyday we're taking one step forward and two steps back?" He whispered this mostly to himself so he was surprised when Spock didn't respond. "Spock, I just- I" he stopped and took a breath. He wrapped his arms around himself as he felt tears stinging his eyes. "I really need you right now." His voice broke and the tears fell.

Spock said nothing and Jim held himself tighter.

"Spock I- I get that emotions are hard for you, I get that- I do, but I just- I need you to tell me what's wrong." He was wiping tears away. "I need to know what's wrong because I can't deal with you calling me 'Captain' and I can't deal with you doing everything in your power to keep from touching me and-and and I just I need to know if you still want to be with me and-" Jim cut himself off with a sob. "I just feel really alone right now and I... I need you, Spock." He was leaning back against the wall of the bedroom staring at the ground as his vision blurred with tears. He kept tightening his own grip around his body as if trying to hold himself together. As if at any moment he would start collapsing in on himself or falling apart.

Still Spock stood, back turned. He stood tall, his shoulders squared, his body unmoving. A tall dark silhouette in the center of the room compared to Kirk, who was huddled in on himself pressed bed against a wall.

"Please?" Kirk begged, his eyes closed, forcing out tears. "Please." He didn't know what he was begging for, but he needed it. The loneliness and emptiness shook his body as he slid down the wall, bringing his knees to his chest. "Did I?" He tried to ask a question, but was cut off by his own tears. "Did I do something wrong?" He had his arms wrapped around his knees and he was shaking.

"Captain-" Spock started.

"Stop!" Kirk shouted, the tears streaming down his face. He stood up and felt his entire body flex. "Please just stop." He wrapped one arm around himself and held the other one out almost to distance himself from Spock. He felt so alone but if Spock had touched him then with his cold hands and emotionless face he wouldn't have been able to stand it.

"You have done nothing wrong." Spock said simply. The room stayed quiet for a bit after that.

"Th-Then why?" Kirk stopped to try to swallow to lump in his throat. "Why are you doing this? Please just tell me?" He asked, raising his voice. "Say something!" He shouted through tears. "Say anything." It was a broken whisper that barely escaped his lips.

"Captain, May I return to my duties?" Spock asked, back still turned.

Kirk clenched his teeth to keep from sobbing. He swallowed back the tears that tried to rise up and steeled his face. He cleared his throat and stood up turning his back to Spock. He folded his hands behind his back and spoke. "Yes you may, Commander Spock. I apologize for keeping you." And with that Spock left the room. Once the door shut behind him he collapsed to his knees and curled into the ground. He let the sobs wrack his body and he shook.

Soon after Kirk received a call. "Hey Jimbo, we're 2 minutes into Alpha shift, where are you?"

"Hello, Dr. McCoy..." He paused to take a deep breath. "I have been emotionally compromised and I have found myself unfit to lead at this moment in time." Jim spoke these words flatly. "I would appreciate it if you would notify the crew and make sure to have no one come to my room." He finished.

"Christ, kid. I'll be there in a minute." McCoy said into the phone.

"That's not necessary-" McCoy cut him off.

"I'll determine what's necessary, I'm the doctor." He said sternly.

He was at the door in a matter of minutes. "Hey bud, I told everyone what was going on and I put Spock in charge... Why are all the lights off?" Leonard asked softly.

"I don't want you to see me like this." Jim said quietly.

"Like what?" He asked trying to follow Jim's voice through the darkness.

"Emotionally Comprised." Jim laughed softly. "It's ridiculous, isn't it?" He continued to laugh to himself only to stop abruptly when he realized he was crying.

"What do you need, buddy? Water? Tissues?" His voice was gentle and kind. The softness of his voice was so calming.

"Could I have a hug?" He asked quietly. You could practically hear the tears in his voice.

"Of course." McCoy reached through the darkness and found enough of a human shape to hug Jim. He pulled him in and held him close, making sure not to squeeze him too tight. "I'm here, buddy, I'm here." He was holding him close and swaying side to side. The crying subsided after that. They continued to sway side to side for a while after that, almost lulling Jim to sleep. "What's the problem, kiddo?" He asked, quietly.

"It's ridiculous, it doesn't even matter." Jim was wiping his eyes as he sat on the bed.

"Hey, it does matter and anything that can get you that upset is not ridiculous. Now what's up?" McCoy asked squeezing his shoulder encouragingly.

"I've just been feeling so alone lately and Spock won't talk to me." Jim looked up at McCoy as of checking to see if he was laughing. When he got a sympathetic smile he continued. "He keeps calling me Captain and I'd understand that if we hadn't been together for 2 years and it just feels like he's pulling away from me. I just keep feeling so alone and he's been so cold and it just feels like I'm with a stranger." He was huddling in on himself again. McCoy was rubbing up and down his arm. "I tried to talk to him about it, but he just kept talking about how he wanted to get back to work, like-like I was inconveniencing him or something."

"I'm sorry, kid. I don't know what to tell you." McCoy frowned. Kirk nodded.

"Sorry for keeping you from your work... thanks for listening to me." Kirk said finally.

"Hey, you don't have to apologize, kiddo. I'll always be here." He patted his shoulder before standing up.

"Thank you." Jim said, watching McCoy leave the room.

At the end of the Alpha shift Spock returned to Kirk's room. He knocked on the door and called into the room asking if he could come in. Kirk said yes and sighed to himself.

"Kirk, I believe I have something to speak to you about." Spock said simply.

"I bet you do." Kirk said with an empty smile. He sat up straight with his usual perky demeanor, but a horrible emptiness sitting behind every surface.

"It is about our earlier conversation." Spock continued either not noticing or pretending not to notice the change in Kirk.

"We don't need to talk about that." Kirk waved his hand dismissively. "That was my fault. I shouldn't have said anything in the first place." His empty smile widened, looking painful on his cheeks.

"No, Jim. I must speak to you about it immediately." Spock said almost frantically. Kirk's felt his smile falter for only a second at the sound of his own name.

"That really isn't necessary, Mr. Spock." Kirk replied. "If that will be all-" Spock cut him off.

"We really must speak of this." Spock walked over to where Kirk was sitting on the bed and he knelt in front of him.

"Please don't make me do that, Spock." The tears stung his eyes once again. Spock placed a hand on the side of Kirk's face and Kirk immediately leaned into it.

"I love you." Spock said almost silently. Kirk began crying again, the warm tears wetting his cheeks and Spock's hand. "And I am so sorry." Tears began to sting Spock's eyes as well. "Can you ever forgive me?"

"Please just hold me." Kirk asked keeping his eyes closed. Spock grabbed him and pulled him in immediately. They were both kneeling on the ground holding each other as tightly as they could just trying to get as close to each other as possible.

"I'm so sorry. I was afraid. I was afraid of loving you and I am so sorry."  
"It's okay and I love you too."  
"I'm so sorry I hurt you so badly."  
"You didn't mean to and I love you so much."  
"I love you."  
"I love you."  
"I'm sorry."  
"I love you."

They continued to hold each other while taking deep breaths and wiping away their tears.

"Please just stay close to me." Kirk said finally.

"I promise I will." Spock replied immediately, pulling him impossibly closer. They held each other there long enough to fall asleep in each other's embrace. The first words in the morning being 'I love you'.


	40. Fem Spirk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Spock and Kirk but now they're lesbians!

"Come on my baby baby, my sweet lady." Jamie said in a sing song voice, slapping her girlfriend's butt multiple times.

"You're ridiculous." Spock said turning around so Jamie no longer had 'butt access'.

"Ridiculously in love with you." She said pecking her on the cheek. "But for real, we have to go." She said seriously. "We don't wanna be late."

"That is logical." Spock replied, simply.

"I know, my love!" Kirk said rushing her girlfriend up the stairs. They hurriedly undressed and ran towards the shower simultaneously. "If we shower together it'll save time and water." Kirk smiled.

"Only of you keep your hands to yourself." Spock replied, hopping in the shower.

"Yes, my dear." Kirk replied, jumping in the shower as well. It was quick and most definitely saved time. Once they were out of the shower they began getting dressed.

"Darling!" Kirk called over her shoulder. "Have you seen my earrings? I could've sworn I had them on my dresser a minute ago." She frowned.

"Over here, ashayam." Spock handed Kirk her earrings as she returned to getting dressed, herself.

"Thank you, sweetheart." Jamie smiled putting them in. I didn't take them long to to get ready. Once they were, Kirk snatched the keys out of the key dish in the kitchen with a hurried. "I'll drive!", and they were out the door.

They hopped in the car and it took about 15 minutes to arrive at their destination. Once they got out of the car they were greeted with smiling familiar faces and new ones as well. They walked inside with their arms linked and were almost immediately separated by friends and coworkers. They shared an incredulous look as they were being dragged to opposing sides of the room.

After about half an hour of separation the couple finally found themselves free from making awkward conversation or meeting new people. Once Kirk was free she immediately came up behind her girlfriend and wrapped her arms around her waist.

"You look gorgeous, sweetheart." Her voice was low and hushed.

"As do you, ashayam." Spock replied, just as quietly.

"I can't wait to get home and just relax." She sighed, resting her chin on Spock's shoulder.

"I would agree, the peace of home is unmatched." Spock replied tiredly.

"Awww, honey. That was the sweetest thing in the world." She laughed with a fond smile. "That should be on a housewarming card or something." She added jokingly. "You wanna dance?" She asked, holding out her hand.

"Of course, my love." And with that they took to the floor. The beat was fast paced and they were surrounded by their friends and colleagues who were moving quickly to the music. Kirk laid her head on Spock's shoulder and they swayed together, just rocking from foot to foot.

"Do you ever think we're getting old?" Jamie sighed. Spock pulled back to look at her and raised an eyebrow. "I'm serious." She laughed. "We've travelled across the stars together and our discoveries are turning into old stories. I'm starting to feel like an old lady."

"You are only thirty years old." Spock smiled.

"I know, but still." She sighed.

"Jamie, I had always wondered about our future together. It makes me," she paused, considering her words. "happy to see how we've grown together." She spoke softly.

"Oh, Spock." Jamie cupped her wife's cheek and smiled. "One day I'm gonna be an old lady and there's nobody I'd rather be old with." She kissed her cheek. "I love you, sweetheart."

"And I love you, my dear."

**Author's Note:**

> AHHH! I hope that was good! Thank you so much for reading! Add Kudos if you think I deserve it! Comment if you wanna give me some tips! Thanks!


End file.
